


Hamilton spanking stories

by Spiderboi__15



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Arron burr is a dick, Brat Alexander Hamilton, Brat john laurens, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Family Feels, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderboi__15/pseuds/Spiderboi__15
Summary: I'm going to hell anyway so why not write this?Just as the title says. Hamilton spanking one shots. These are non-sexual spankings. Usually with aftercare, sometimes not. Most of these are Washington x Hamilton, but it is open to other characters (see tags.) Leave request in the comments.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/George Washington
Comments: 170
Kudos: 228





	1. Meet Me Inside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Laurens get cought dueling. Washington has more then a few words to say to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton

The soldiers where furious. How could Lee say such crass things about General Washington. The man was trying to lead an unwinable war. The only mistake he made was putting the incompetent Lee in charge of an army. What right did Lee have to call the general such obscenities. When all he did was retreat.

Laurens and Hamilton were ranting and raving about Lee's disrepect. "Strong words from Lee someone aught to hold him to it."

Hamilton wanted to defend his general, but was given explicit directions not to get involved in Lees affairs. "I can't disobey direct orders."

"Then I'll do it." John had decided one way or another, Lee would pay for his behavior. "Alexander you're the closet friend I got. Will you be my second?"

Alexander smiled "I will Laurens, just don't throw away your shot."

John smiled back "I knew I could count on you" __________________________________________________________

The next day everyone met in the field before dawn. Charles Lee on one side of the field with Aaron Burr. Who was serving as his second stood by his side.

On the other side of the field was John Laurens, and his second Alexander Hamilton. The duelers handed over their guns for inspection. Both seconds examined the weapon for fight. After being satisfied with the pistols, Hamilton and Burr turn to meet. They needed to negotiate a peace before the duel.

"Alexander."

"Aaron Burr, sir! "

"Can we agree the duels are dumb, and immature."

"Sure, but a man's got to answer for his words Burr?"

"With his life I think we both know that's abserd, sir"

"Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous."

Burr sighed knowing that Hamilton never backed down from an argument. "So we shall continue with this duel?" Hamilton not having anything further to say nodded.

Now that the agreement has been made the seconds turn back to their men. They hand them back their guns. The duelers look each other in the eyes, and no higher, facing back to back. Then turn around and counted.

One. Two, Three, Fore, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine

The men turned around, and fired. Lee missed while John shot him in the side. The loud shots could be heard across the camp. The grounds were completely silent, with the echoing of the bullet ringing in everyone's ears.

Hamilton brings everyone back to the present as he approached the man on the ground. "Lee do you yield?"

"He shot him in the side, yes he's he yields." Burr yelled dashing to Lee's side.

John smiled at the bleeding man. "I'm satisfied"

Burr neeled next to Lee, and started to apply pressure to the wound. "Yo, we got to clear the field before we get a crowd"

Heavy footsteps were heard in the distance approaching the site.

"Yo, we won" Hamilton yelled high-fiving John in celebration. This is when General Washington enters the sight, and sees Lee on the ground bleading. Burr on his side giving him care. Along with the two soldiers celebrating their victory. It was very easy to put two and two together.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Mr. Burr get a medic for the General." Washington was steaming at the sight. His heavy angered breathing intimidating the soldiers who weren't even involved.

"Yes sir" Burr ran to the medical tent.

Washing goes up to Lee. "Lee me and you will never agree, but believe me these young men don't speak for me. Thank you for your service."

Laurens knew they should run before they get in trouble. He put a hand on Hamilton's shoulder. Nodding his head in the direction that they should go. "Let's ride." Hamilton looked back to his friend getting the idea and nodded.

"HAMILTON!" Washington yelled, making to boy jump. The tone his voice turning to a growl "Meet me inside." Washington marched to the tent with Hamilton following right behind him, scared of what the General has in store for him.

In the tent the General was towering over his lieutenant. Hamilton has his head down, not wanting to meet the General to his eyes. The feeling of Washington looking down at him in disappoint was to much for him to look up at. The fuming commander sighed, trying to release some of his anger.

After a few moments of silence Washington started his lecture "Son."

"Don't call me son." Hamilton sassed back. Gaze still glued to his feet.

Washington raised an eyebrow. "This war is hard enough without infighting."

Hamilton then looked up at Washington trying to get him to understand his reasoning "Lee called you out we called his bluff. "

"We?" Washington filed his head in confusion.

"Yes sir, we, I gave John the idea. He executed it, and I served as his second."

Washington raided his voice "So this whole operation was your idea, and you dragged him into it? You two solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south. 

Hamilton was starting to grow angry. "You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth. That would've shut him up. "I

Washington tries to calm himself again. "Son"

"I'm notcha son."

"Watch your tone. I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown"

Hamilton interrupted him. Counting on his fingers as he listed the men who have wronged them. "Charles Lee, Thomas Conway, These men take your name and they rake it through the mud" his voice cracking at the end

"My name's been through a lot, I can take it"

"Well, I don't have your name. I don't have your titles. I don't have your land, But, if you-"

"No" 'the nerve of this boy ' Washington thought.

"If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war. Much better then Lee."

Washington started to yell. "Or you could die, and we need you alive."

"I'm more than willing to die"

Washington placed a hand on his bicep, and got down to Alexander's eye level "Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive"

Hamiltons anger finally boils over. "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME." His shoulders rising, and falling as he breaths heavy in anger."

Washington narrows his eyes, and grabs Alexander by the nape of his neck. Roughly guiding him to the corner. "Stand there Alexander. Nose to the corner young commander. I'll be back in 20 minutes, I have to go check on Lee. Thanks to your stupidly"

Hamilton turned around in protest. "Sir you're going to put me in time out? No offence, but I am a grown adult, not a child throwing a tantrum."

"I believe on the contrary. Now soldier if move from that spot, you'll regret it." The flaps of the tent roughly snap as the General leaves the tent. Leaving Hamilton to stand in the corner for the longest 20 minutes of his life. Giving him the much needed time to think about his actions.

"How could Washington stick me in the corner like some disobedient child. All I did was serve as Johns second, and raise my voice..... Oh no. I disobey his orders, and yelled at him. No wonder he's angry." His anger begins dissipating, turing into worry as time goes on.

Eventually the General comes back to the tent. He sighs in relief at seeing his boy still in the corner. He sits on the front part of his desk. Waiting for a few seconds longer to both let Hamilton know that Washington was in charge of the situation, and to prepare himself for what is to come next.

"Son, get out of the corner, and stand in attention in front of me." Hamilton turns around then walked to stand in front of his commander. Quietly mumbling "Notcha son."

Washington takes a deep breath. "Do you know why I call you son?" Alexander cought off hard by the change in subject shakes his head no.

"I call you that because I see you as family, as my son. You and all your fellow soldiers are all my family. What you and John did today was stupid and irresponsible. Someone got hurt today over something as petty as name calling."

Hamilton looked down at his shoes. Once again losing his pride. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, or others over something like this. Alexander. I see you as my son, and it time I treat you like it as well."

Hamilton looked back up in confusion. "Sir, what do you me-" his sentence was cut off my Washington pulling him over him knee. Hamilton fell over it using his forearms to keep himself ballenced. Washington adjusted himself so Hamilton's feet barely dangled from the ground.

"Sir, what are you do-" **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

He was cut off by the sharp swats assaulting his bottom. "OW! Sir, what the fuck?"

Washington grabbed the back of Alexander pony tail, and growled into his ear. "Watch it young man. If I would pull you over my knee, and spank you like the child your acting like. What makes you think I wouldn't soap your mouth up too." Washington went back to swating Alex's bottom.

 **SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.** Alex reaches for the edges of the desk form. He white knuckle grips the edge. His eyes squeeze together trying to not show his discomfort in this situation. He was trying to prove he can take this childish punishment like a man.

His eyes start to betray him as little pools form around the edges of his eyes. They began to leak as his bottom turned dark pink in color. He starts to grown as Washington brought down the swats harder. 

George started to hear the noise, but does not change his pase. **SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.** He knows that if he stops at the slightest sob the boy will never learn. **SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.** Alexander tries all he can to hold it in, but a faint sob started to leave his lips. The sobbing grows louder as the swats continue.

Hearing the boys crying hurts Washington's heart, but he knows that he could have lost him today. That feeling was much stronger. Hamilton continues his combination of sobs and groans. The tears from his eyes falling to the desk.

Giving up on pride, and humility Hamilton decides to plea and beg. "P-please sir, s-stop. It hurts, and I've learned my lesson."

Washington brought his hand down even harder. "Its supposed to hurt soldier. That's the point of it all, and obviously you still haven't learned your lesson. If you think a few swats is a fair trade.."

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

"I'm sorry" he weakly cryed, almost unintelligibly. His body becoming limp over the Generals lap. Feeling like the lesson was starting to get to the boy. Washington tilted Hamilton foreword slightly. Exposing his sit spots, and continued to rain down swats the the poor boys back side.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

He eases his swats to a halt. Rubbing Alexander's back to calm down his sobs. When to sobbing turn into semi-even breathing, He lifted the boy to stand in front of him. Holding him by both arms.

"I think you've learned your lesson, but I really need this to stick. I'm going to give you 15 with the belt, then we'll be done.

Alex's breath hitches then continues sobbing. He had the belt before, but it had been years. He didnt remember what if felt like, but he remembered it wasn't pleasant. Not want to know what happened if he disagreed. He nodds. "Y-Yes Sir." 

Washington stands up. "Alright over the desk soldier" Alex bends over using his hands to balance him. He could here as Washington undoes his belt, and loops it around itself. The clinging of the buckle sending shivers down his spine. Washington raises the belt in the air, and bring it down with a crack 

"OWW" Hamilton cried out. This pain was far worse then the hand spanking he had before. Washington raised it up then back down again over and over. Making Alex scream in pain at every swipe. 

"OW sir! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried as the leather left imprinted on his red bottom. He leaned forward on his hands. Trying to distract from the pain in his bottom.

At the 15th swipe, Washington put his belt back on. He looked at Alex who was limp on the desk with his head burrowed in his forearms.

Washington picked him up, and set him on his lap. Making sure he was in a position. So his butt wouldn't make contact. Alexander tucked his head into Washingtons shoulder. Washington then gently rocked him until the sobs had stopped. "I'm sorry." Alex said in a horse voice

Washington used his hand to cup Alexander's head. "Sh.Sh.Sh. All is forgiven, but if you do anything like that again. You'll end up right back over my knee. Understand? You are a son to me, and I refuse to lose you over frivolous matters."

"Yes father." 

Washington heart warmed at the name. He smiled at the boy, and patted his back. "Alrighty you seem exhausted. Go lay in the cot in the back. Take a nap, and I'll wake you later. "

"Yes sir." Hamilton lazily nodded, and walked back to the cot to asleep.

Washington breathed out a sign of relief "Now that, that is over. Time to take care of the second half of this debocal." He walked out on search for John Laurens.


	2. Meet Me Inside! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two form the last chapter. In this one Washington followed through on his promise to punish Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens x Washington

Washington walked out of his tent with one goal. 'Find John Laurens.' This boy took fate into his own hands, and severely injured one of our top generals. This insubordination would not stand. 'Why would John do this? It's not like him to engage in a duel over such trivial matters.' The general thought as he shook his head.

After much searching and asking around. George found John sitting on a stump, drawing a turtle. The general stood to the side of him, and cleared his throat. Signifying he was there. John looked up at him worried. He saw and heard his best friend being reprimanded, and lectured.

He did not hear anything after the bit of arguing because he left. He did not want to be in the area when Washington was mad. He gets real scary sometimes. As a result he walked across the camp, to get as far away as possible.

While sitting on a stump trying to clear his mind, he found a peculiar animal. It was about about a foot long with a soft round shell. He found it very interesting. Taking out his parchment and charcoal, he drew the strange creature.

He mind was at ease until he heard the clearing of a thought. He looked up and saw the general that looked less the pleased. John stood up and saluted the General. "General Washington sir."

"At ease soldier." Washington commanded. John stood with his hands behind his back.

"Sir, where is Lieutenant Hamilton?" John asked concerned about his friend.

"You'll see soon enough." Washington said, motioning him to follow.

John was worried now. Where is his friend? What is Washington going to do with him? "Sir, where is Hamilton?" He said in a slightly more emotional voice.

"I have already answered your question. I want you in my office now."

John stared at him, not moving. He was in fear. What happened to his friend? There was no way he'd follow the General if he didn't know. What if whatever happened to Hamilton will happen to him? He looked the General directly in the eyes, and stayed strong.

"John I'm giving you to the count of three to get your ass moving!" Washington yell-growled.

Laurens stood his ground, not breaking eye contact. "1...2...3" "OW!" Washington swated him on his backside. "Sir what the hell!" Washington grabbed him by his ear, and began walking twords the tent.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Sir, let go of my ear." John wined as he was pulled across the camp. Others soldiers who saw the display laughed and snicker at John. Being pulled by his ear like a naughty schoolboy.

Washington and John enter the tent. Washington let's go of John ear. John rubs it trying to get the pain to simmer, as he glares at Washington. "Sir, that was completely unnecessary."

"It got you here didn't it?" The general smirked then turned back into a frown. "What were your thinking soldier. You could have gotten killed!" George yelled. "You took out one of our generals for at least a month. Do you realize how outmand we are. We need everyone we can get!"

"But sir, I was just defending your honor."

"Honor? Soldier this is war! Life or death. Do you really think that I care about silly playground taunts?" John thought better then to argue with his boss.

"No sir, I had let my actions speak for me. I acted out of emotion rather then thinking."

"You sure did. Now just like you did we shall not settle this with just words."

"Sir, what do you mean?. Are you suggesting we duel as a punishment for duling?"

"John, why must you be so oblivious sometime. Why must dueling always be on you mind. What I'm telling you is that I'm going to spank that idea of dueling right out of your head."

John went wide eyed, and stepped back "Sir, you can't be serious."

"Hands on my desk John." Fearful of what would happen if he didn't, John out his hands on the desk. "Now my hand hurts to much form disciplining Lieutenant Hamilton eairler. So instead I will use the flat part of this short row boat paddle. Not as intimate, but still get the point across." John gulped, but was also a bit relieved. 'So that's what happened to Hamilton' he thought.

Washington stood to the left of Laurens. He raised the paddle in the air, and swung. "OW!" John cried. 'That hurt a lot worse then I remembered it' He thought. The General raised and swing the paddle again and again.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

John bit the side of his cheek, trying to suppress his crys. An 'OW!' would slip once in a while, but John tried all he could to keep it in.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Tears now starting to run down his face. He knocks the tip of the shoe on the ground trying to distract himself from the pain.

"John I said this to Alexander, and now I'm saying it to you. You and the rest of my soldiers are my sons. I love each and everyone of you. Do you realize you could have died today son? " John only responded with choked sobbing.

"I'll take that as a yes." He continues with the paddle. 

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

John had his elbows supporting him, and his knees pushing at the desk. Washington seeing the boy couldn't take much more, set the paddle back where he found it "John stand up and look at me."

John weekly got up, and looked the general in the eyes. "Are we does sir?"

"Not quite yet. I'm going to give you 10 the with the razor strap. Then we'll be done."

job tilted his head in confusion "The razor strap sir? Isn't that used to sharpen razors? "

"Sharpen razors and sharpen minds." Washington said tapping John on the nose. "Now back over the desk 

John bent over the desk using his hand for support. Washington took the strap off the wall and brought to john. He raised it in the air smacked it down. "Ow!" The first swing knocked John right off his feet. He bucked up in the air, the then landed on in belly to his desk. Washington swung again. "OW!" John started full on crying and covering his head the box hands.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Washington brought it down one last time as John just melted into a puddle over the desk. Washington put the strap back then came back to comfort John. He picked him up under his arms pulling him to a standing hug. John cried into his shoulder "I'm sorry." He cried. His tears staining Washington's waistcoat.

Washington rubbed his back "It's ok you're forgiven." He pulled away from John and looked into is red diner eyes. "Now Alexander in laying on the cot in the back. I would like you to join him until I round you two for dinner."

"Yes sir" John walked the the back to see his friend sleeping on his side. He joins him on the twin sized cot. Laying down on his belly. Then falling asleep.

___________________time skip to a few hours later____________________

John woke up with a dull pain on his backside. He rolled over onto his back "ow" he quietly wined. He jumped a little at the sound of a chuckle. He looked over the side of the cot, and was his friend Alexander on the floor reading a book. He was laying on his belly was lightly swinging his feet back and forth.

"Ha ha, looks like Washington got you you pretty bad too." John blushed. "Yeah it smarts pretty bad." 

The two sat in comfortable silence until Washington walked in. "Ah, I see you two are both up. Well it the time for dinner. Pleases be the Hall in 5. " He walked out leaving the two with the request the was in reality a demand.

They walked to the food tent full of fellow soldiers. They stood in line between the general, and some soldier's. One of the men who saw John get his ear pulled decided to tease him. "As poor Johnny boy. How's your ear? Did you get caught by your daddy?"

John balled his fist. "Shut it." He said just a bit to loud as Washington gave him a firm smack on his bottom, and a 'We just went over this, do you want to back to the office look' John looked at the other soldier. "No sir thank you for asking." He turned around to receive Washington's nice of approvel.

After they got their food John and Alex were on one side of the table with Washington and Burr on the other. The two Sat down carefully, wincing as they made contact. Burr looked at them in confusion."Are you two alright? "

"Yep." " Yes." They said in unison. George chuckled at the boys antics. "Yes Burr just a couple at noughty boys who learned a lesson."

After a couple for seconds it clicked on burr heard he started hysterically laughing. "You-you two got spanked by the general. HA HA HA HA!"

the boys ears turned red as the looked down at their food playing with it. Washington came in to save the boys from further embarsment. "You better watch it Burr before you end up in the same spot. " That shut him up real quick. Making the other boys chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some request in the comments. It's free and it benefits for you and me.


	3. The Sick Don't Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets sick and won't stay in bed. The general starts to get sick of dragging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton

"Just as expected, you have a fever of 103°F (39.4°C), therefore you will not be able to fight for now." The doctor said putting the thermometer back in his pocket. Alex who was laying on his cot, propped himself up on his elbows to protest. "Not be able to fight? We are at war, not a school day. I will not stay confined to bed rest when their is work to be done."

"Lieutenant Hamilton, I must insist you to stay bed bound. At your current state is is highly probable that you could faint, upon any attempt to work. I will inform general Washington if this idea becomes to difficult to grasp. " The doctor threatened.

Hamilton was bothered by the way the doctor was talking to him. He is a war solider not an unruly teen. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked angrily at the doctor. "I think I can handle basic instructions. Thank you for the diagnosis."

"Keep in bed, keep a cold wet rag on your head, sleep plenty, and no working. Your brain may be sharp, but without a healthy body to support it it's useless." The doctor gave  
Alexander the written down the instructions , and walked out the tent.

"Basterd, what dose he know. I'm fine, it's just a small common cold. Nothing I can't work through." He sat up then leaned against the wall after a sudden dizzy spell. He shook his head, and stood up. A bit hazzy he walked out of his tent. His plan was to go to the Washington work room to work on writing to Congress.

The boy walked into the tent looking like the walking dead. He slumped down in his chair with a pailface, and dark half closed eye. Washington looked at his young aide-de-camp with concern. Then boy looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Son are you alright, you look very unwell. "

"Yes sir, I am perfectly well." He said in a rather horse voice.

Washington got up and walked over to Hamilton. He put a hand on his head to feel his temperature. "You're burning up, son. Let's get you to see the medic. "He said standing him up.

Hamilton looked at him with mild concern. "Sir, I don't believe that is nessary. I am in good health." He started to lean on the desk to keep balance.

"Nonsense son, let's get you checked out. If you are cleared I will let you go back to your work." Washington placed a hand on Hamilton's back, and guided him to the med tent. Hamilton started to freak out a bit. He had just been to the med tent, and was going against their advisory.He kept trying to come up with excuses about why he was fine. Only to be met with the dismissing all the ideas. Sometimes it's not the best to have Washington on your side.

The two enter about the tent, and are greeted by the doctor. "Hello General Washington, LT. Hamilton, " the doctors face turned to one of concern. "Hamilton sir, I advised you to be on bed rest. Why are you up and moving around? You could faint at any moment!" Hamilton looking extremely pail, learn on a support pole. Washington looking confused back and forth at both the doctor, and Hamilton. "Wait, what do you mean you advised him earlier?" He turns to the boy. " You told me you were in perfect health."

The boy looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Suprise"

The General looked at him with anger in his eyes, not wanting to scold the boy in front of everyone has turned to the doctor. "What should the procedure be for him, until he cleared?" The doctor goes back into the medical folder, and pulls out Hamilton's file. "We had said he should keep in bed, keep a cold set rag on his head, sleep plenty, and no working" The General nodded "Thank you doctor, that will be all for now." The doctor nodded back, and walked away.

Washington turned to his protege, he looked like steam was about to come out his ears. "So perfectly healthy huh?" Hamilton looked down at his feet. "I felt fine enough to work sir." "Son, you could have fainted while working. I would rather have a sick soldier then a dead one any day."

He without warning, picked up Hamilton, and threw him over his left shoulder. His front half dangling over Washington's back. He carried Hamilton to his tent. Anyone who saw them giggled at Hamiltons position. Some comparing him to a sad sack of flower, or an unruly child being carried by their father.

Once in the tent he placed him down. Hamilton looked down at his feet and mumbled. "I coulda walked." Washington pulled his shoulder so is front was tucked under Washington's arm. He slapped down 10 fast hard swats to Hamilton's back side.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

"Ow! OW! Sir, what was that for? "

"That was for lying to me about your health status. " He then layed down the more swats.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

"And that's for the attitude." Washington finally released him from his grasp. Hamilton having red rims around his eyes. Started to rub his backside . "Now son, no more of this working while your ill business. " He maneuvered Hamilton to sit on the cot. Ass still stinging. "Stay in this bed until cleared, understand?

He winced as his bottom hit the cot "Yes sir."

Once the General left he laid on his back. Using his feet to life his bottom from touching the cot. After an agonizing twenty minutes, Hamilton gave up on being stationary. "I've got to do something. Sitting like a bump on a lot is helping no one."

He stood up slowly using his gun as a cane. "I'll go see if Lafayette is in need on any assistance." He got up and left his tent on a search for his friend .

"Bonjure, mon ami, what brings you to me humble abode today?" Greeted the Frenchmen.

"Ah, yes hello my friend. The general has excused me for the day. I was wondering if you needed help on anything." The Frenchmen tapped his chin, as he thought about what his friend could do. "Well I do have some documents that need translated copies." Hamilton nodded and sat at his friends desk. Wincing as his bottom made contact.

Lafayette looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. "Mon ami, are you alright, you look lii."

'That sounds familiar' Hamilton thought "I'm alright, just a bit tired. Working to long hours and all."

"Are your sure? Maybe we should alert the General of your condition. Excessive work can make you sick."

Not wanting to get into that situation, Hamilton's looked for the closest exit. "I'll just to back to my tent, and get some rest. Thank you for the concern." As he stood up a tall figure walked in.

"Mister Lafayette, a letter from Thomas Jefferson has been sent to us, could you-" he stoped mid sentence when he saw the sick boy in the room. Eyes narrowing in anger. "Hamilton! I have you orders to stay in bed what are you doing here?"

"I was helping Laff translate documents, sir." He said in a quiet voice. Looking like a little boy who just got caught breaking his father's vase. Washington grabbed Hamilton by the ear, yanking him down so he was bent over. The General calmly turned back to Lafayette "As I was saying, we have received a letter from mister Jefferson in France. I need two translated copies. Mr. Hamilton and I will be have a meeting in my tent if we are needed."

Washington walked out the tent dragging the soldier behind him. Hamilton wining slightly from the pain coming from his ear. The boy was pulled into the Generals tent. Washington released his ear, and gave him a stern gaze."What were you thinking solider! Are you purposely trying to get others sick. Or do you just like to disobey my orders. "

" Sir, I was just helping Laff translate documents. I am no use stuck resting in bed all day."

"You are also no use to us dead. " Washington sat in his cot, and pulled Hamilton over his knee. "I'm going to make sure you won't be able to sit at a desk for a week."

"Sir-" He was cut off my a sharp pain to his bottom.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

"When. I. Tell. You. To. Stay. In. Bed. I. Expect. You. To. Be. In. Bed." The general swated with every word

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Hamilton started to kick his feet to distract the pain. He squeezed his eyes to try and stop his tears. "Sir, I think my actions were just."

Washington brought the snacks down harder. "Why are you such a stubborn fool. This is the reason you are over my knee. You can't get it through your head that you are not expendable. We can not lose you over something so stupid."

Hamilton's eyes stared leaking streaks down his face. A small wine came from him as his bottom started turn darker and darker shades of pink. His pride started to leak from his being. "I'm sorry sir, I promise I'll stay in bed. "

"If you ment that, you wouldn't have left in the first place. I'm just making sure this sticks in your head, because obviously a stern lecturing dose nothing for you. "

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

Hamilton started to sob, his body going limp over the generals leg. Washington realized the lesson was getting to the boy. He lifted his leg exposing his sit spots. He started to attack the area with strong patterned swats.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

The boy was limply sobbing apologies over the generals lap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The General felt like the boy finally learned his lesson, and picked him up. Placing the sobbing soldier in his lap. Rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him. "I'm sorry" the boy kept repeating.

"Its alright son, it's alright. Just stay in bed until your clear, and you won't have any problems." After the boy stoped crying, Washington placed him on the cot. He placed the blanket on the boy, and got a cold rag to put over his head.

Washington grabbed a book he was reading, and gave it to Hamilton. "Here, I know you enjoy reading philosophy. Relax and stay here until your clear. If you get up again, I'll have Burr put on babysitting duty." He smiled and patted Hamilton's back. Then walked out the tent.

Hamilton rolled over into his belly. Reading his book, and thinking about how happy he is to have people who care about him.


	4. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington learns about Hamilton's affair, and teaches him that a real man is true to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Washinton
> 
> Also shout out to RiseLily for the propt. If you have an idea over it in the comments.

Martha runs into her husbands office. Clutching a booklet of paper in her hand. "George I think you should see this." She catches her breath holding out the pamphlet out for George to see. George sat up straight in his chair, cocks his eyebrow and tilts his head. His voice sweetened by the concern for his wife.

"What is it my dear, Martha is something wrong?" Martha held out the pamphlet with more exaggeration.

"Its Alexander, George, look at what he had published now." George brought his hands to his face to cover it.

"Oh no, please tell me he's not back butting heads with Jefferson again. We just got them to stop fighting."

The worring look on Martha's face turned to sadness "No no it's not that. I'm afraid it's worse."

"Worse then trying to ruin his political career by tearing the cabinet apart?"

"I'm afraid he has just ruined his political career. It appears that Alexander had an affair. "

George stiffened at the words. "WHAT! That's impossible. Not Alexander. He would never do such a thing to his wife. He was so lovestruck when he met her he forgot to password to return to base (that's true). No fool would ever be that stupid!"

" I'm afraid so dear, he wrote it all down in this pamphlet." She said once again holding out the booklet. George let out a heavy sigh, and took it.

George looked at the cover and started to read out loud "The Reynolds Pamphlet, Published August 21, 1795. Written by Alexander Hamilton." George flip to the page. "the charge against me is connection with one James Reynolds with purposes of improper speculation." George turned his attention back to Martha. I did not hear of these charges. I ponder what has brought this to light."

He looked back down to the book and continue reading. "My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his knowing consent." George looked disgusted with the paper. He kept reading and re-reading the same paragraph over and over again. hoping that He would catch something he hadn't seen before.

George looked back to Martha in a rage. "Not only had Alexander not been true to his wife, but he aided a women into doing the same to her husband! I would feel bad for for Mr. Reynolds if not for the fact that he knew, and continued to let it happen."

George continued to read "I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house." He looked up again. "How how is that possible Mrs. Hamilton is at home all day with his children. " he looks down again "Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent on a visit to her father. Well that explains that."

He angrily slammed the booklet on his desk. "I can't read anymore of this filth." He walks over to the coat rack , putting on his waistcoat. Martha walked over to him placing a hand on his bicpe. "George, where are you going." White

He looked into the concerned eyes of his wife "I believe Alexander is in need of a prolonged visit. I'll be back in two days past." George grabs the pamphlet, and stuffs it in his pocket. Giving Martha a goodbye kiss, he walked out the door_

_________________________________________________________

About a day later Washingtons carriage had arrived in from of the Hamilton residents. He took a whif of the fresh Manhattan air. It had been many years since he had been to the Hamilton's home, but it was stunning as ever. The two story, light yellow, federalist style home, with thirteen trees representing the colonies surrounded the estate. (Look up Hamilton grange memorial to see the real house.)

Washington smiled at seeing two little boys playing in the side yard. He walked to the front door on the home, and knocked three times. There was a scurrying of foot steps and an "I'll get it" coming from the other side of the door. A fuzzy haired boy about age 14 answers the door.

"Hello?"

Washington bowed "Why hello good sir, my name is General Washington, and whom might you be?I

The young boy bowed back "Phillip Hamilton sir, how may I be of your assistance."

"Is your father home, son?"

Phillip furrowed his eyebrow "I'm notcha son, but I can check anyway." He closed the door and ran up the stairs yelling "Papa theres a man at the door for you."

About a minute or so later Alexander comes to the door. He takes a step back. "You're excellently sir, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting a visit." His voice slight shaking .

"I've come to you to ask about some very interesting matters."

"Sir?" Alexander said trying to play dumb. "What matters do you speak of?"

Washington reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pamphlet Using his hand to push it against Hamilton chest. "These matters soldier , Now I would like to speak to you and private."

Hamilton gulped "right sir" He turns back to the house, and calls to his eldest child. "Phillip, Take Your siblings over to uncle Hercules house. Tell him that papa has a meeting, and will be by later."

"Yes, papa" was yelled back. A few minutes later the previously mentioned boy was walking out the house with a duck trail of other children, all whom were younger walking behind them.

Hamilton turn the back to Washington. "Would you like to come in sir"

"Please." Hamilton lead the two upstairs to his private office. What's the about entered Washington and closed the door behind him. "It's too bad."

"What is sir? "

"If only you could be as much as a dedicated husband as you are a father."

"Sir, it was a mistake. I was week in need of a break, and she seduced me into unfaithful actions."

Washington Started to raise voice. "That does not make your actions any less excusable, Alexander. You are no longer a young lad with the freedom to take on whoever he wants. You have a wife and children To take care of. You've broke all their trust with your despicable decisions. You've not only ruined your legacy believe that of your entire family. Why in the right mind would you this pamphlet into the public anyway. You could have kept this a private matter, and not ruined the lives of everyone around you."

"Sir, I was being acused of inbessiling goverment funds. This was the only way to protect my legacy."

"So to protect your legacy, you destroyed it before others could spread rumours."

Alexander hung his head in shame, and softly sighed out his nose "My actions are inexcusable sir, I have begged for forgiveness, but I do not deserve it."

"Son, do you realize how lucky you are right now. Do you realize how many men out there would kill to marry a Schuyler sister, and have a beautiful house full of children to run around. You've had the opportunity of lifetime, but you choose to wasted on a flimsy tart. You ask for forgiveness, but I believe you are just requesting sympathy. Which I will not be giving to you"

Alexander started to grow defense. "Sir, is there a reason to your visit, or are you just to berate me for the actions that I have been dealing with the consequences of sends the release of the pamphlet."

Washington grabbed Alexander's shoulder, and trade places with him so Washington was sitting on the desk. He pulled by the shoulder further so Alexander fell over his knee. His elbows hitting the desk open audible clunk.

"Son, you have not even begun to deal with the consequences of your actions if this is your attitude." He gave Alexander a hard swat. "After what you have done I'm surprised that the Schuyler's father hasn't come down to do this to you already."

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

Alexander squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the pain. It's been quite a time since he has been over someone's knee. He's always had a tolerance for pain, but getting spanked was a whole different story. This was a children's punishment, yet he had experienced it quite a few times as an adult. The whole situation was just over all humiliating.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

He clenched his fist as the smacks continue tendering his bottom. Letting out soft grunts from time to time. "I know for a fact that when Phillip Schuyler gave you his blessing he said to be true. Did that just and go in one ear, and out the other."

Alexander's grunts grew louder and closer together. "As I told you sir was a mistake. I did not mean him any dishonor."

"Yes a mistake, one that you made for Quote 'a considerable time' " Alexander started to tap his foot on the floor. Unable to keep still over the Generals lap. He had to do something to change his focus somewhere.

Washington stoped to smacks and rest his hand on Alex's lower back. "Alright I can clearly see you aren't thinking of your action. We'll need to step this up a bit. Where is your paddle at?"

Alex began to sweat."Sir? I don't own a paddle."

"Son, you have 6 children running around, and your telling me you down own a paddle." Washington said in a 'I know your talking bullshit voice.'

Alexanders voice went shakey "N-No, Sir"

Washington sighed "Very well then." He started to undo his buckle. 

Alexander had a sudden change in mind. "Wait, Wait, Wait, I think I have one in the closet over there." He points to the closet

"That what I thought." He tapped Alex's back and had him stand up so Washington could get the paddle. He walked to the closet and grabbed the tool off of the top self. is was made of hard oak, with six small holes drilled into it. He smacked his palm a couple of times to get a feel of it. 

Washington sat back on the desk pulling Alexander with him. Once Washington resettled him over his lap he started to paddle him.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

Alex's grunts slowly turned to sobs. Making him look all the more childish in his position. Washington ones he couldn't take to ma my more and tilted him forward. After about 20 seats to his sit spots. Washington picked him up and had him stand in front him. The sobbing soldier trying to calm himself down.

"Now, if I ever, and I mean ever hear you even making her sad again. Well be back here for twice as long with a belt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." he choked out. Washington nodded and walked out.

____________________________________________________

After that even Alex went to go pick up his kids. We wanted to go by horseback, but then his butt decided it was better to walk. 

He knocked on the door waiting for his friend. Hercules opens the door. "Ah, Alexander come in. How was your. Meeting."

"If anything I would say productive." He leaned his bottom but the jumped right back off of it. "Ow!"

Hercules chuckled at him. " Well I see Washington still keeps you in line."

Alex rubbed his behind. "You can say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some prompt ideas of what you want to see. My head can only produce so much.


	5. The Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington takes Jefferson and Hamilton on a nice relaxing fishing trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Jefferson x Hamilton

"A nice relaxing weekend of fishing will help to boys bond, and calm down from their constant bickering." Washington told Madison. "Time away from the politics should clear their heads of partisan fighting"

" I don't know about that, sir. Jefferson is smart, fashionable, and advocates slavery. While Hamilton is scrappy, hot headed, and a fool. Not a good mixture."

"Now son, watch your mouth. Both of them have their prospects and their faults. The point of this trip is to help them reconcile their differences, and make a grate team. Building America is hard enough without the constant infighting between our Secretary of State, and our Secretary of Treasury. Worse comes to worse they'll ignore each other, and I'll have a quiet relaxing trip to fish."

Madison coughed into his elbow. Then looked back up "I still don't know, sir. You're sticking a bear with a tiger in a small cage. If you want to be the mediator that's fine."

"They're grown men, I'm sure such antics where left behind in there youth. Right?"

___________________________________________________

Wrong. Oh how wrong he was. It started out right as they begin their trip. Jefferson and Hamilton sat on opposite ends of the carriage; with Washington sitting on Hamilton's side. "I see you still dress like the pits of fashion. No wonder Congress rejects everything you say, they don't want to end up living in rags as you do."

"I'm sorry I was too busy fighting for our freedom while you worried about frivolous things. What were you doing during the war? Getting hot with the French? "

"Busy fighting, weren't you just Washington's secretary?"

"Aren't you currently just a secretary. " Hamilton's smiles cheekily

"All right that's enough politics from both of you. This trip is a meant for relaxation, and to get our minds out of the topic. Any more discussion, or fighting this will not be a very fun trip. Understood." Washington's scolded. Hamilton sat up straight, and said " Yes, sir. " While Jefferson just nodded.

Washington sighed, "Thank you gentlemen. I hope this turns into a productive weekend." ____________________________________________________

After a hour and a half carriage ride the gentleman arrive at Washington's dock in Mount Vernon. Once out of the carriage Washington beamed at the lake. "I must say that lake Potomac is beautiful this time of year don't you agree."

"Not as beautiful as my wife." Hamilton smiled daydreaming about Eliza. "But much more beautiful then Jefferson's face."

"That's enough secretary Hamilton." Washington said giving him glare. "Now that everything is all settled, and the boat is ready, let's get started. Secretary Hamilton I want you on the bench, secretary Jefferson the floor sir ."

Jefferson tilted his head in confusion "The floor, sir?"Alexander

"The floor. It has a lower center of gravity, so you'll be less likely to be sea sick."

" Ah, yes, sir. " The men went to their positions on the boat. When it was all settled, Hamilton and Jefferson rowed the boat to the center of lake. While Washington supervised.

After baiting the hooks, and casting out the line. The men waited for a fish to bite. Hamilton was Monologing to himself in his head. Mostly about how he could be spend this time reading, or educating himself better handle the fighting that he seems to be doing non-stop. Jefferson on the other hand kept thinking to himself about how much work his slaves we're getting while he was away. Washington was just happy that the two were in close proximity, and not barking at each other like always. It's not a giant step, but it's a step.

45 minutes after they have been out on the lake a fish bites on to Hamilton's hook. The boy got perked up, and existed about the bobbler getting pulled under the water.

"I got one! I got one!" He excitedly shouted. Washington smiled proudly. "Good Job, sir. Jefferson, get the net so we can catch 'em." Jefferson quickly grabbed the net, and scooped the fish from the end of Hamilton hook. Hamilton grabbed the fish out of the net, and begin to unhook it. 

Washingtons heart was exploding with happiness. Finally after years of fighting, these two got along enough to complete a goal. But this was just a calm before the storm. Hamilton was having trouble on hooking the fish from his pole. Jefferson decided this was the best moment to chin in. "Well I see yet again, you can not complete a simple task."

Hamilton after getting the fish off the hook. Stood up and walked over to Jefferson. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said. Can't do simple task, can't listen to simple orders, can't do anything right. "

"I'm not one of your slaves whom you order around all day. You better watch yourself before they make you sleep with the fishes." 

Jefferson stood up, and looked at Hamilton right in the eyes. "I'll let you try it first, then tell me about it after." With that Jefferson place the hand on Hamilton's chest, and push him off the boat into the water.

Hamilton fell back first into the water. While Washington ran to the side of the boat to try to get him. Hamilton slapping the water like a madman to save his life. "Help, please help, I can't swim." He shouted.

Washington was able to grab him from under his flailing arms, and pull him into the boat. The boy was gasping for air while trying to calm down. Washington rubbing Hamilton's wet back to try to get him to calm himself.

Washington gave Jefferson the death glare while walking over to where he was originally sitting. "Jefferson! get over here right now."

Jefferson walked over, and stood still With one hand clutching the others wrist in front of him. "Yes, sir?" Without warning Washington grabbed jeffersons wrist, and pulled him over his lap. Delivering a pattern of Hard smacks on his bottom.

Jefferson kick his feet. Not in pain, but in surprise. "Sir, I hardly believe this is professional." Washington increased the hardness of the swats. "You talk of professionalism, but you just pushed our secretary of treasury into the lake. The boy can't swim. Do you realize if I hadn't pulled him out he could've drowned!

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

"For the 3rd time, this trip was it for you to to bond, and get along. Not to shove each other off the bow of a boat. I thought you two could handle this like men, but it appears that we must take more drastic measures. Seeing as you are acting like children, you will be treated as one."

Washington slam down sharp smack after sharp smack. He was relentless. Not even changing his pase when Jefferson started to grunt, and sob.

He would smack in a pattern left, middle, right. From top to the bottom in a very organized manner. Once he had run out of space to cover he would start over on the already pink/red spots.

About 3 minutes later Washington pulled him up, and set him on the wooden bench next to him. Thin streaks of tears had fallen down his face, staining his cheeks. He was still a sobbing, but trying his best To make it stop. "Sorry, sir." You said in as clear as a voice he could.

Washington looked at him. "I am not the one who you should be apologizing to." Jefferson nodded "Yes sir." He turned to Hamilton "I apologize for my actions secretary Hamilton, I ask for your forgiveness" 

"I accept your apology." Washington had then walked over to the other side of the boat, and sat next to Hamilton. He grab him by his wrist, and pulled him over his knee. His clothes soaking Washingtons lap. Hamilton started to freaked out. "Sir, what am I in this position for?"

"You have been antagonizing Jefferson all day. He is not at complete fault for his anger at you." With that Washington gives ten sharp smacks to his behind. He righted the boy, and Hamilton sat there with rosy red cheeks of embarrassment.

Washington clapped his hands together. "Well that was a very eventful day. I don't believe we would have any more purpose of being out here. Let's row back to the shore, and lounge in the cabin for a bit." 

The two nodded and grabbed their paddles to rowed back to shore. They got out, and they stood on the dock looking at the sun set. Hamilton used one hand and pushed Jefferson into the 5ft (1.5 m) deep shallow area. Washington turn to him giving him a firm swat. "We just went over this." Hamilton turned to him. "Sir I see this is a good pro quo. We are now even." 

Washington smiled and shook his head. "You're lucky that I like you, and you're dam good at your job. If not you weren't, you would have been fired a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the prompts you have sent me. I am always open for new ideas so if you got them keep it coming. Each story takes about 2-5 hours to write. So don't get mad if I am not able to post everday. I'll try my best though.


	6. Aaron burr, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr has had enough with Hamilton's content disruption in his life. He vows to teach him some respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x burr
> 
> Just a warning this chapter is a lot shorter then regular. I just wanted Burr to be an asshole, so that requires cutting out the aftercare.

"How does Hamilton the arrogant, orphan, bastard, whore's son. Somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy, the man he's despise beginning. Just to keep me from winning. " Burr growled to himself.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Alexander walked into Burr's office sporting his emerald green waistcoat. He look at Burr with an annoyed expression. "Aaron burr, sir, I have received a letter from you requesting my presents."

"Ah, Yes Alexander, Please sit down. I have a few questions for you regarding our last election between Me and Jefferson."

Hamilton set on The chair in front of Burr's desk "What do you need, sir?"

"Well it appears you have promoted your enemy just to spite me. Now I'm slow to anger, but I all the line when I reckon the effects of your life on mine. I look back on where I failed, and In every place I checked. The only common thread has been your disrespect."

"Mr. Vice President, I am not the reason no one trusts you. No one knows what you believe. I will not equivocate on my opinion. I have always worn it on my sleeve. Even if I said what you think I said. You would need to cite a more specific grievance. " Alexander opens his briefcase and pulls out a stack of papers. "Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements"

Burr looked the papers, and pinched his nose sighing "Sweet Jesus."

"Hey, I have not been shy. I am just a guy in the public eye. Tryin' to do my best for our republic, I don't wanna fight. But I won't apologize for doing what's right."

Burr's voice turned Into an angry growl. "Careful how you proceed, good man. Intemperate indeed, good man. Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, or prepare to concede, good man"

Hamilton brought up his hands In defence. "Burr, your grievance is legitimate. I stand by what I said, every bit of it. You stand only for yourself, it's what you do. I can't apologize because it's true."

"Then stand, Alexander" Burr said pulling him up by the wrist. "I shall get my apology one way or another." Burr sat down on the front of his desk, pulling Alexander over his knee, in one smooth motion.

Hamilton being familiar with this position begin to protest. "Burr, It is no fault of mine that you can't handle your own life. Everyone makes their own decisions, and it appears you have just chosen the wrong ones." 

Burr furrowed his eyebrows, and lands a sharp smack down on Alexander's backside. Alexander letting out a shout of surprise, but not pain. "Do you realize your position currently. Some free advice, talk less, and don't argue while you're over someone's knee." Another sharp smack lead to Alexander giving out a muffled grown.

Burr continued to smack a pattern left, middle, then right across Alex's behind. Alexander letting out a pained groans on particularly hard swats. While the swats continued, Alex begin wiggle around, and move around trying to focus his brain somewhere else. His feet drumming on the floor. 

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

A while later burr stops the smacks. Alexander relaxes for just a moment glad that this debacle is over. This was Until he heard the clink of Burr's belt buckle. (Say that 5 times fast) Alexander's eyes went wide and he begin to thrash around. "Okay Burr, I'm sorry. That's enough."

Burr smirked. "I knew you'd come around eventually." He continued to remove his belt, looping the leather over itself. He raised his belt in the air and smack down with a crack.

"Ow!" Alexander loudly cried. He tempted to use his feet to Protect his behind. It was too late as another crack came down right next to the last one. " Releasing another cry of pain. The tears in his eyes flowing streak after streak down his face. 

Burr managed to assault Alexander Buttocks with the belt 30 times before he set it down. Leaving the man sobbing, and gasping to regain his breath. 

Burr only gave him a minute To compose himself. Then grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him upright. Alexander's breath still in heavy leads out another apology. "Sorry, sir. I'll try to stay out of your affairs" 

Burr smirked. He turned Alex around I'm giving him a small swat "That's a good to know, close the door on your way out. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some request and prompts in the comments


	7. You Punched the Bursar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex first moved to America he moved in with Hercules. Hercules was his legal Guardian. Alex goes and punches the bursar. News gets back to Hercules and he's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules x Hamilton.
> 
> Shout out to RedCapitan for the prompt
> 
> A couple of things. In this chapter Alex will be a little out of character. I wanted to make him seem more like an eager kid coming to America. The second thing, the covid-19 thing just shut down my school for the next 3 weeks so I should be able to update more often.

* * *

* * *

After a month and a half at sea, Alexander finally Stands at the bow for ship, having his 1st look into America. His housing arrangements had been previously set before he has set sail. He was to stay with a friend of one of the men who helped him get to America. A tailors apprentice named Hercules Mulligan, who was a few years his senior.

Alex stepped off the book, and approached The 6 foot (1.82 m) tall man holding a sign with his name on it. "Hello sir, are you Mr. Milligan"

The man let out a belly laugh. "Ha Ha Hercules will do, and yes that's me. You must be Alexander."

"Yes sir, I was told you are to be my legal guardian for the time being."

"That is correct." Hercules throughs his arm over Alexander's shoulder. "You seem like a good kid. Just stay out of trouble you here." He ruffled Alex's hair messing up his pony tail. 

Hamilton nodded. "Yes, sir"

"Oh, you're scrawny kid anyway. I don't see you going round picking fights. Mind your manners, and others won't pick them with you" Alexander nodded

"Alright I'll take you home, to put your baggage in your room. Then I'll give you a tour of the area. "

Hamilton smile at the man's theatrics. "Sounds good, sir. Oh. and sir, May I please stop by the college later to make sure my scholarship went through."

"I tell you what. Once I give you the tour. Then I'll let you run around the area. Just Don't go too far, and don't get lost. If you do just ask around where the tailor shop is. I'll find you there."

"Yes, sir."

Hercules and Hamilton walk to their shared lodging. Hercules giving a tour of the house, and showing Hamilton where he'll be staying. After Hamilton places his belongings in his new room. The two venture out to the village. The elder of the two showing the odds ends of the village.

"Welcome to New York City. Stay close to me for a bit. There is quite a few loons around here, and I don't want you getting caught up in that."

Alexander wasn't listening as he was fixing it in On a man standing on a milk crate yelling obscenities.

"Hear ye, hear ye my name is Samuel Seabury. And I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the continental congress. Heed not the rabble who scream revolution. They have not your interests at heart"

Hercules stopped, and look at where Hamilton was staring at, and sighed. "Oh no not this guy again. Oh my god, tear this dude apart!" Shouting the last part.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don't let them lead you astray. This congress does not speak for me." Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows, and started to approach the man. Hercules place to hand on a chest to stop him. "Let him be."

"They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame." Hamilton couldn't take this anymore He gave Hercules I glare throwing down the man's hand from his chest. Hamilton Jumped on the box with man was standing looking up at him making eye contact. He turned towards the audience and proceeded to roast the man.

"Yo he'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams but the revolution is comin' the have-nots are gonna win this." He turned to the man And smiled with a small laugh by exhaling on his nose. "It's hard to listen to you with a straight face."

Hamilton turned back to the audience then used to thumb to point at the man. "Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk, and what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk about congress?"

The man sick of sharing his soap box pushed Hamilton off, and continue to speech. "This Congress does not speak for me."

Hamilton start on the ground next the box and continue to heckle "My dog speaks more eloquently than thee"

"You're playing a dangerous game"

"But strangely, your mange is the same" Alexander joked while theatrically Scratching himself.

"I pray the king shows you his mercy. "

"Is he in Jersey?" Alexander quipped, with a smirk.

"For shame"

Growing tired of the man's Antics Alex Raised his voice to drowned out the Sound of the other man. Throwing his fist in the air "For the Revolution"

"For shame."

"For the Revolution"

"Heed-"  
Alex turn to the man clearly annoying. "If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
Scream." He snatched the papers out of the man's hands. "Honestly, look at me, please don't read

The man grab the papers and continue to speech. "Not your interest-"

Alex's voice grew to one of protest "Don't modulate the key then not debate with me. Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

Hercules placed his Hand on Alexander's shoulder Lightly Pulling him away from the man. "Alexander, please."

"Herc, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties. "

"Drop the subject before I drop you down a peg, or two." Alexander side but reluctantly agreed. They continue to tour the town, Eventually making it to Hercules's tailor shop.

"This is the store, where's my and most of my day is working. If you need me between 8AM to 7PM I'll be right here sewing some pants. "

"Sir, now that we have completed the toure Maya go to the college and check on my scholarship. "

Hercules smiled. "Yeah go ahead little man Just be back to the shop before 7. I don't want to have to stay here later than I have to be. "  
_________________________________________________

Alexander walked to the college. Eventually Standing outside the office of the Bursar who controls to college finances. Hi taps as knuckles on the door 3 times and waits until you hear someone say. "Come in."

Alexander open the door and gave a small wave. "Hello sir. my name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm here to ask if my scholarship Has came through."

The Bursar grew a smug look on his face. "Great another immigrant at the school. Do you realize you people are taking up the space that People born in the colonies could use."

Alexander bald of his fist Squeezing it in anger "Sir, My nationality should not hinder the capability of my competence."

"Boy, You best run back, where you come from. I wouldn't be surprised if-" The man's rant was cutting short by Alexander punching him in the face.

The Bursar Look infuriated "You little bastard! Security!" Two tall, built Security officers ran into the room, and grabbed Alexander. Pinning his hand to his back. The bursar stood up holding his bleading nose "Get this brat back home to his parents. Let them deal with his insolence."  
_________________________________________

Hercules was that in the shop readjusting the hem on shirt. When he heard and knock on the door. He walked towards the door expecting a new customer, but was surprised when he found two officers and Alexander standing there instead. Alexander had his head down staring at the ground looking like a kick puppy. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Dose he belong to you?" The officer asked nodding towards Alexander.

"Yes why?"

"He was assaulting our financial advisor, and was requested to be sent home to a parent or guardian."

Hercules narrowed his eyes. "Yes of course, I'll take him from here. Thank you for your service." With a nod from the police officer, Hercules grabbed Alexander bye The cloth of his shoulder, and yanked him inside.

"It's not even been a day, and you're already having to be police exported home. What is up with you boy?"

Alexander Looked down, and said a small voice. "Sorry sir, the man had it coming to him."

"You're going to have what's coming to you in a minute. This is the second time today I've had to deal with you scrapping with others. I'm surprised that Seaberry fellow didn't clock you earlier."

Alexander stood in silence, and after minute Hercules sighed. "Come on boy follow me." Alexander Curiously followed him to the shops back room.

"Hands on the table" Hercules said getting a leather belt he just finished.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Alexander asked sounding like a scared kid.

"I'm going teach you a lesson about fighting with others. Now, I'm not gonna say it again. Hands on the table."

Alexander with his teeth chattering, put his hands on the table. He hasn't felt a strap sense his father left years ago. He didn't remember exactly what it felt like, but he remembered it wasn't pleasant.

Hercules raised the belt in the air and swung down with a hard crack. "OW!" Alexander screamed standing up, and holding his behind. Hercules grabbed Alexander's hands, and gave them a mild slap. "Don't bring your hands back. I don't want to accidentally break your fingers with the belt. "

Alexander notted and went back to position. Hercules went back to belting his behind.

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Alex collapsed onto his elbows over the desk. Hiding his head in his forearms as he started sobbing. Hercules not wanting to make this to hang longer then it had to pulls stops spanking Alexander, and down his britches to his knees.

"Alright boy count out these last 10 then you'll be done. Understand? "

Alex let out a choked sob. "Y-yes sir!"

Hercules once again raised the belt again, and slammed it down.

"OW!. One sir!" A singular tear ran down his cheek, and splattered on the desk below him.

The belt continued to crack down. "2..3..4..5 sir."

Hercules momentarily stoped with the belt ."Alright before I do these last five tell me why you are being punished."

Alexander took a minute to calm his breathing. "I got into a verbal battle with an oaf in the streets.......and then I, well I punched the bursar, Sir"

"All on the same day as your arrival I might add." Hercules quipped. "Alright, let's get this over with." He raised the belt and sing for the last five swings.

"6..7..8..9..10" Hamilton collapsed over the desk in sobs. Hercules picked him up and let him cry into his shoulder. He rubbed his back in a calming way.

"You hit hard Mr. Milligan." Alexander mumbled into his shoulder. Hercules chuckled. "Just remember that when you think to start a fight.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the suport. Leave prompts in the comments.


	8. Battle of Yorktown pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was the night before the battle of Yorktown. Washington has a meeting to discuss the plans. Over the brief resses John and Hamilton decide it is the best time to drink. When they miss the second meeting Washington comes back with a vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton x Laurens 
> 
> Shout out to fireflame99 for the prompt

"Check it out" John whispered to his friend. Flashing a flask which he concealed in his waist coat. Alex look at his friends with a wide eyes and mouth agaped. He was switching his eyes between John's, and the flask. John smiled placing his waistcoat back down to his chest. "It's the good stuff to. Got it from one of the brewers out in the village. Says you can get buzzed just from a whif."

"No way" Hamilton whisper back. The two's Attention was stolen back. When Washington cleared his throat. "If you two are done I'd like to get back to the meeting."

"Yes sir, sorry sir " Hamilton Apologized. Washington shook his head and went back to explaining the plans of the battle of Yorktown.

"Anyway John, you'll be positioned in South Carolina...." Washington rambled on explaining how they will ambush the British from three sides as they come in through the sea. "Now I have to inspect Our inventory for making any more decisions.We will reconvene this meeting, and go through specifics after a brief recess. Meet back here at 1800 hours (6 p.m.). You are dismissed."

The two soldiers walked head back to their shared tent after the meeting. Smiles on their faces knowing it was the perfect opportunity to get secretly slammed.

They sat on their beds giggling to each other. "This is going to be great. We have an hour. So the alcohol should go through our systems by the start of the meeting. Right?" John whisper-yelled pulling out the flask.

"I don't know? I wasn't able to afford alcohol before the war, and were not allowed to drink while on duty. With the schedule Washington's has me in that means always. "

John look at the flask then back to his friend "I haven't really drink that much before either.Father always made me work on my studies apparently partying.Let's just try a gulp each, and go from there." Alexander nodded taking a bit gulp, and passing it to John who did the same. Ten minutes latter they felt nothing. So they decided that they would take another,......then another. The boys took about five swigs a peice. Emptying about half the bottle.

An hour passes before they know it. They boys are giggly from the alcohol, but not to the point they can't remember thing....

Except for maybe the meeting they where supposed to go back to.

Washington comes stomping into their tent. "What is the meaning of this! I said to be at the debriefing tent at 1800 hours, and it is well past that time!"

Hamilton wrinkly smiled. "Don't worry worry your Excellency. Everything's fine we still have" He looks at his watch "Negative 30 minutes left." He looks at his watch again. " Negative 30 minutes, sir shouldn't you be in a meeting right now?"

Washington stepped closer looking about 3 seconds away from decking the both of them. He stop when the smell of alcohol hit his nose. He sniffed the air a couple of times to make sure his assumptions were correct. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Sir?" John questioned.

"Damit, of all they days you two could have Alcohol into the camp, and got sloshed. Why did it have to be the day before the most important battle of our lives."

"Sir what are you talking about. Where not sloshed. Just giddy about the mission."

"If you were so getting about mission why are you so late for the meeting. Do you think I'm an idiot Colonel I can smell the booze on your breath from 6 feet (2 meters) away."

Washington let out a heavy sigh, and went over to each boy standing them up by the nape of their neck. "It's clear to me that you two cannot handle being disciplined right now, as your brains are to impaired to remember the punishment."

He walked Alexander to the corner placing him there. Then walked John to the other side placing him in the other corner. "I am going to hold the meeting while you to stand in these corners. Move from then, and i'll have you taken to the woods, to be handled by the firing squad. This is our one chance to win against the British, and I cannot have you to mucking get up." Washington stomped out the tent leaving the boys to their own thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Washington returned to the boys tent. He hoped that the hour would have been long enough for the alcohol to no longer buzz their system. He saw Hamilton standing with his hands clutched behind his back. While John bounced on the balls of his feet, clutching his hands in front of him.

"Both of you, out Of the corners, and stand in attention in front of your cots." Washington ordered. They spend no time arguing running over to their beds. "Now will you two explain why you decided to drink not only on duty, but right before this important battle. That could change history forever."

After a few silent seconds John spoke up. "Sir, we just wanted to relieve some tension before we go out and fight. We did not think the alcohol what effect us as much as it did."

"The alcohol does not relieve any tension it just represses it. If anything it has more stress because two of my commanders are now not competent enough to lead an army."

"Sorry, Sir." They say in unison.

"Not as sorry as you're about to be. Alexander your first. John go back to the corner." The two nodded, and John ran back to his corner.

Washington sat on Alexander's cot, and looked over to him. "Hamilton come here." He said pointing to the ground in front of them. The boy hesently walked over, his head bowed down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Give me your shoe." the General said calmly.

"Sir?" Hamilton asked looking up.

You herd what I said, shoe now" he puts out his hand expectantly. Alexander got the hunt that it's not a good idea to go against the General, unbuckled his shoe. Then have it to the General. Washington waisted no time pulling Alexander over his knee.

"Normaly, for this crime you two would be geting it with a belt or a switch, but because I need you two on horse back tomorrow I'm only going to give you my hand and your shoes."

He placed the shoe new to him on the bed and began spanking Alexander with his hand.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.**

Alexander laid still, trying to tough out the punishment. He curled his toes. The squeezed and unsqueezed his fingers into his palms. Trying his hardest not to make a noise, or show weakness.

His body betrayed his mind when he let out a little squeak. His face growing red with embarrassment, laid against his arm trying to distract him from his current position. His feet started to drum on the floor. One clunking on the floor from his shoe, and the other thumping from his bare foot.

Grunts started to grow common as the swats continued. The general not giving an inch of mercy to they boys bottom. Soon the grunts turned into tiny yelps, then to sobs.

Washington soon after stoped the swats, and let the boy cry out for a couple of minutes. "Now Alexander, why are you being punished."

"B-Because I drank." Washington took another swing.

"More specificity. It's not against the rules to drink."

"Ah..uh..because I drank alcohol to excess on duty right before a crucial battle....a-and I was late to the meeting disgusting the battle plan. "

"Right now I'm going to give you 30 more with your shoe, after that your punishment is done. With the exception of the 30 day probationary grounding in giving you two. Absolutely no during during this period. "

"Yes, sir." Alexander wined out.

Washington raised the shoe holding it by the heal and brought it down on Alexander's backside. "OW!" He cried out, but it fell to deaf ears. Washington just rained down seat after swat, as the boy audibly begin to cry.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Washington let Alexander cry out his pain, as he rubbed soothing circles into his back. After a few minutes Washington tapped Hamilton's back a couple of times signaling for him to stand up "All right Son, stand up, and go back into the corner. I have deal with John now." Washington gave Hamilton back his shoe for him to put back on.

Hamilton put his shoe back on, and then ran back to his corner, and Washington called for John to replace him. John was visibly shaking. Having herd what his friend went through did not leave him jumping for joy about what was to come.

"Your shoe John," Washington extended his hand waiting for John's shoe. John hesitated at first, but then decided it was in his best interest to follow orders. He slowly took off his shoe, and handed it to his commander. Like he had done with Hamilton, Washington grabbed John by his wrist, and pulled him over his knee.

Washington Made a face From feeling a random flat lump on his leg. "Wait a minute, stand up soldier." He commanded John. John stood up confused about what was happening. Washington opened up one of the flaps of John's waistcoat. Then pulled out the flask he had been hiding.

"I thought I felt something. You'll get this back after the 30 days." John frowned in defeat as Washington pulled him over his knee once again. Hi proceeded to give John the same spanking he had given Hamilton. Leaving the boy crying mess.

After John had calmed down Washington ordered of both boys to sit on the same cot. While he stood in front of them. Alexander went out of the corner, and sat on the cot. While John just sat putting his shoe back on. They both winced when their bottoms make contact.

Washington then held the meeting for the boys that had missed it. The two tried their best to listen. Both of them were wiggling around trying to find the most comfortable spot to sit on. Either squeezing their eyes shut, or clutching a fist. The boys where clearly uncomfortable.

After about 50 minutes the meeting was over, and Washington left with a few reminders. "Now both of you get to sleep. We have the most important battle of our lives tomorrow, and no drinking, or any trouble for the next 30 days you hear. If you do you'll surely your surely regret it. Am I understood?"

They both furiously nodded their head. "Yes, Sir."  
________________________________________________________________________

The next day the men were set out for battle. John and Alexander hopped on their horses. Wincing from still sore from the day before. Lafayette Looked at them sending a knowing smile. "I was wondering why you to wern't at the meeting yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompt or ideas of you have them. I have quite a few right now so sorry if I don't get to yours right away. Anyways thanks for reading my storys. It always makes me happy to see a messing in my inbox, or my hit count to up.


	9. Battle of Yorktown pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last story. Where John and Alexander go against Washingtons rules and drink behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton x Laurens 
> 
> Shout out to WannaBeLokiesQueen9 for the prompt

The battle lasted exactly one week. Every soldier lowered their guns. While a young drummer boy, in a red coat frantically waves a white handkerchief. A smile on the face of every blue coated individual. Washington having the biggest smile of all. Watching his men escort the British out of Yorktown.

The men head back to base camp, and Washington decides to throw a banquet in honor of their victory.

Alexander mostly stayed by Washington's side. This was until he layed his eyes on his _very much not dead_ best friend, John Laurens, riding by horseback into the camp.

They made eye contact, while the smiles on their faces turned almost cartoonish. "John!" "Alexander!" They yelled and ran to each other. They embraced so hard that it was surprising that they didn't crack a rib. John pick Alexander up, and jumped around spinning in circles with him. "

"We won! We won!" They would chant and laugh. "Come on let's go back to the tent I something I gotta show you." John said gesturing towards the direction of their tent. Hamilton excitedly nodded, and went to follow him. He stoped short when he herd a voice call his name.

The voice belonging to non other then General Washington. He was smiling at the boys antics. Thinking that they look like two puppy celebrating there owners coming home "Hamilton, make sure that you behave yourself, you to John, remember to be at the Banque on time. You two are some of my head generals, and I would like you both to make a toast. Both men nodded, and continued to walk to their tent.

Once they got into the tent, John sat on his cot. "Guess what I got!" He said in a sing-song voice. He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat, and pulled out a silver container.

Hamilton's eyes went wide. "John, is that, is that?" John nodded his head. "But we just got in trouble for having that. We're on probation remember." Hamilton began to worry. He knew if they got caught again there would be he'll to pay.

"Oh Washington won't know." John said with a wave of his hand. "We know our limits now. Washington also has my other flask. So he wouldn't think I would have another one right? Plus we just won the war. Why not let loose little." John opened the canister, and took a big gulp. "This looks just like our water canister so no one will know otherwise." John extended the canister, offering at the Hamilton. The aforementioned hesitated for a few moments, but reluctantly talk the beverage. Also taking a big gulp.

The two chatted, catching up on what they missed during their week long battle. Taking about 3 swigs of the canister each. Not enough to make them as loopy as last time, but enough to make them giggly, and careless.

Hamilton look at his watch "J-John, we gotta, we gotta get in going to the banquet. If were late Washington might get suspicious." Hamilton slured out. John nodded, and two (as best they could) stumbled to the Banquet tent.

Washington welcomed them. "Ah, gentlemen, I'm glad to see you here. Please sit down at the head table with me" The two tried their best to follow him, and stay upright in their inebriated state.

They sat at the head table while the servers brought in drinks. One of the servers was about to place a drink in front of Hamilton when Washington intercepted. "Well hold on just a second. No drinks for these two." He geatured to Hamilton and Laurens.

Hamilton thought it would be a good time to interrupt. "Come on G-wash. It's a celebration. Shouldn't we able to have something" he slured out.

Washington cocked an eyebrow. "Well it appears you too already have." John look at Alexander giving him the you're-a-dumb-ass look.

Washington let out a sigh. "Really? Didn't you two just get in trouble for this last week." He growled out. Hamilton started to press his luck, and stood up on his chair. "Come on John, let's tell the story of tonight. I may not live to see our glory" Hamilton started to sing out.

John grabbed his arm, and pulled him down so he was sitting in seat "Way to be subtle Ham. " He growled to his friend.

"Sorry." He slurred out. They both took one look at Washington, then looked down at their hands not wanting to meet the Generals glare. Washington shook his head "All right let's get this over with"

He stood up announcing himself to the rest of the soldiers. "Lieutenant Hamilton, Lieutenant Laurens, and I are in need of a brief meeting. We shall be back soon enough. Enjoy the party in our absence." Washington grabbed both men by their upper arms, and guided them to his tent.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Now would you two like to explain why you thought it was a good idea to drink during your probationary period. After I gave you explicit directions not to do so."

"Sir, it was a celebration. We just wanted to have a little fun." Alexander defended

"Alcohol is not required to have fun. Nor is it fun to against what I tell you. What if you went against me in the battlefield? We might not be here today would we? "

They both shook their heads. "No, Sir."

"Right, I'm not gonna lecture you any further. I believe you know what you did wrong. Pants down over my desk."

They looked at each other, then back at the General. "Sir?"

"You heard what I said. Now get to it." He said pointing to his desk. The boys stood there for a few moments. Then walked over to the desk. They bared themselves, and bent over.

"Sense I don't have to worry about you being out on the field anytime soon. You two will got the full punishment you should have gotten last time."

Washington walked over to his trunk of items, and grabbed something out. He walked over to the boys, and stood positioned to the side of them. The two could not see what the tool was behind them, but sure as heck felt it when Washington swung.

"OW!" John yelped out as the paddle landed on his bottom. Washington swung again this time making contact with Hamilton. "OW!" The boy yelped out. Washington begin to trade blows one boy at a time. Alternating between each swing. The paddle was a lot more painful than just his hand, so the boys began to react a lot sooner.

After about the 15th strike they are both on their elbows over the desk. Each tapping one foot on the floor to distract from the pain. Washington's strikes were merciless. Just one blow after another non-stop. It wasn't long until John begin to quietly sob. Alexander following close right behind him. "You. Need. To. Follow. Direct. Orders. When Given." Washington lectured, swating between the words.

"Yes, sir." They cried out. Hamilton placed his hand on Johns. John in return squeezed his hand back. They looked at each other, a non-verbal communication between them saying they would get through this like brothers.

After about 50 whacks, Washington return the paddle to the trunk he got it from. The boys sigh in relief as the paddle was put away. Their celebration was short lived by the sound of Washington's belt buckle clicking. They once again turn to each other. Alexander mouthing 'Oh No'

"You two are getting 40 with the belt. When were done, we'll all to back to the Banquet, sit down, and enjoy ourselfs. You are still banned from drinking, but for 40 days instead of the previous 30.

Hamilton gulped at the thought of 40 swings. He couldn't much handle the 50 with the paddle, much less the belt. He took a deep breath between sobs. Then Washington swung the belt down, making a snap as it hit his bare behind. Washington then did the same to John.

At about 20 swipes later Hamiltons knees buckled. At 25 John's did too. They layed limp and sobbing, taking the last 15 of their punishment.

The boys couldn't tell when Washington finished. The pain they felt was barely going away. They had cherry red bums, with belt marks covering every inch. The General let them cry out the pain as he rubbed their backs. "Please don't make do that again. I don't like to punish my boys, but I will if it means your safety, and we'll being."

"Y-Yes, sir." They choked out, still sobbing.

When 10 minutes pass, most of the sobs subdue. "Alright you two, up." They slowly, but surely stand up from the desk. Both of them having tear streaks running down their faces "Now, right your clothes, and wash your face. I expect you to be back at the banquet in 10." Washington walk out without waiting for a response.

The two pull up their pants, and rubbed their back sides. "Golly, that really smarts." John comments.

"Yeah, next time you suggest drinking while we're on probation. I'll whip you myself." Hamilton snapped back. They both chuckle, and do what the General told them.  
________________________________________________________________________

They arrive back at the banquet with two minutes to spare. Their faces washed, but eyes still red rimmed. They returned to the table of Generals, wincing with a quiet "ow" as they say down. Lafayette began to snicker at them. "Again, hasn't it only been like, a week?"

Washington smiled at him. "Actually that reminds me. Laff you're on babysitting duty. I've got Hamilton, you keeping watch for John. You two will be bunking with us. For the next 3 week you are to follow me, and him like ducklings in a line.

Washington let out the belly laugh at the 3 jaws that hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> th not my best work. I wrote it and thought it was trash but was to tired to re-write it. Next chapter should be up soon.
> 
> Leave prompts and ideas in the comments.


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update on just looking for feed back

Ok so I've gotten a lot of prompts from you guys, and I want to know what you want to see. Here is an itemized list of what is to come. Tell me tell me what's good/bad and what you want to see first.

1\. Never disrespect the first lady: a male and female one. Where Alexander is being rude to martha/degrading women, and she show him that they are all equal.

2.Why do you write like your running out of time: I'm either going to use Washington's punishing Hamilton for not taking care of himself, and working to much, or the same plot, but with Hercules while he is Hamilton gardien.

3\. I need my right hand man back: This one may be a two parter. It is where Hamilton is late to a meeting due to Laff stopping him in the hall. I am thinking that Washington punishes him for that, or he just let's him go. I haven't decided yet. Then laff feels bad. Explains what happened. Washington wants Hamilton back, and Hamilton doesn't want to come back. Then in apart two laff goes and knocks some sense into his brother.

4\. My son is on the other side: Hamilton feels had about being the reason his son died. Washington punishes him to help him greave

5.The Adams administration: Adams is pissed about what Hamilton posted about him. He goes to Hamilton for revenge

6\. Room where it happens: Hamilton is rude and mean to Madison. Jefferson finds out and makes a plan. They trick him into thinking it's a meeting about a compromise but in reality it a punishment.

7.blow us all away: Phillip goes against his father's rules and duels without permission. Hamilton finds out and punishes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you read this before I posted the whole thing. I ardently posted it like three times and only saved the one that was half written.
> 
> Anyway tell my your thoughts and ideas, so always leave any prompts in the comments


	11. Why Do You Write Like Your Running Out Of Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is non-stop writing. He is not eating or sleeping, because he is to engaged in his work. Hercules shows him what happens when he neglects his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules x Hamilton 
> 
> This is a part one. In part two Washington punishes him for doing the same thing years later.
> 
> Shout out to RedCaptian for the idea. And shout out to fireflame99 for suggesting the two parter.
> 
> Also sorry for the shortish chapter. Ill try to make it longer, but i cant promise anything.

It had been about a month since the boy from St. Croix came to live with him. He was quiet, when he wasn't screaming obsinaties at anyone who crosses him the wrong way.

The boy always seemed to be restless. His small figure never growing in size. Which was surprising, because he came from a third world county, where everyone was starving.

Hercules decided that a nice stroll around town should fix the boy right up.

He walked by Hamiltons room seeing the boy writing 100 words a minute. He leans on the door post looking at the boy. "Alexander, It is a beautiful day. Why don't we go for a walk in town."

Alexander continues at writing not looking up "No thank you. I have to much work to do. "

"Are you sure? I heard the schyler sisters will be in town today. It would be nice to see some new pretty faces."

"I said i'm busy!" He snapped back.

Hercules was slightly off put at first by the attitude. Then he looked at the boy with concerned. He saw the boy started to grow dark circles under his eyes, and his figure looked sickly. He was slightly sadddened by the rejection, but didnt press the matter. "Well, if your sure. Just make sure you eat some of the lunch I made for you. It's on the table in the dining room. It's not healthy to be cooped up in your room all day writing essays." Hamilton nodded silently ignoring him.

Hercules sighed. "All right Alexander, just don't spend your whole day in here."  
___________________________________________________________

A few hours later when the sun was setting. Hercules once again walked by the boys room. Seeing him writing flames into the paper. A stack of parchment at least 50 papers high laying next to him. "Alexander, are you still writing. You haven't even eaten today, nor have you gone outside." 

Hamilton still continued to write. Not looking up from his paper. "Like I said Mr. Mulligan, I've got to much to write, and not enough time to do it. I will attend to these leisures when I am done with my work."

Hercules furrowed his eyebrow. "Leisures? Alexander, eating is not a Luxury. It is a necessity for living. Now, I'm going to give you until bedtime to finish this up, and get some food in your system. After that I want you in bed. Understand?

"Uh-hu" Hamilton responded, never breaking eye contact with the paper. Hercules just lightly shook his head, and let out the boy be. 'I'm sure he's fine, just a little moody. Maybe after he retires tonight he'll feel better' Hercules thought to himself.  
________________________________________________________

Hercules was tired from his log day of sewing pants. He landed straight into his bed. Forgetting to tell Alexander goodnight. "He knows to be in be by 9 p.m. I'm sure he's asleep by now" he told himself.

An hour after bedtime Hercules woke up, and saw the small glow of candlelight radiating from Alexander's room. He sighed frustration. "I swear the nerve of that boy." He marched into Alexander's room, and saw him hunched over his desk, head resting on one arm while he writes with the other.

He walked over to the chair Alexander was sitting in, and put a hand on the back of it. "Alexander you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago. Why are you still up? Have you even eaten yet?"

Hamilton roll his head so just one of his eyes is making contact. "I gotta get this paper done, Sir. Seabury must pay for his insolence"

"So must you." With that Hercules picks up Alexander from under his arms, and carried his to the bed. Hercules sat on the side of the bed, as he pulled Alexander over his knee.

Alexander began to kick in protest. "Sir, this is completely unnecessary."

Hercules quieted him with a swat. "No, what is unnecessary is the strain you put on your body over nonsense. You are not required write a 60+ page pamphlet. Just to 'prove your correct' "

**SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.**

Alexander tiredly struggled against the hold. Trying to free himself from it. Hercules began to rythmicly swat at the boys bottom. "Sir, I dont see the problem in being productive. Why am I being punished for writing."

"You are not being punished for writing, Alexander. I must make that very clear. I dont mind that you though verbal rocks at others in your writing, but when it effects you health and well-being. That is where I come in. I wont have you passing out because of exhaustion on my watch."

Alexander squeezed fist fulls of quilt in his hands. He knew that he shouldn't have stayed up too late, but he didn't think that this would be the consequence of his actions. "Sir, you should have seen the shit he wrote. You would have agreed that the baffon should have his name dragging through the mud." Alexander grunted out.

Hercules began to swat with more strength. "How many times must i tell you. I don't care if you blast everyone around you. I will never be the judge of you opinion of others. But I will not stand by, and watch you through away your life over trivial matters. I promise you, your pride will be the death of us all one day."

Alexander begin to cry into the bed. Out of both pain, and shame for himself. "Yes Sir, ill take care of myself, I promise." He yelled, muffled by the sheets.

"Well I hope you do. I would hate to have to pull you back over for the same thing again. I dont like doing this Alexander, but if you insist on hurting yourself for the purpose of work. Then I have no problem taking you over."

"Yes sir-r-r." He cried. He began to grow weaker as the smacks continued. Eventually laying limp over his guardian's lap. Hercules felt like he had learned his lesson, but wanted to drive to point home.

He stoped for a minute, and rubbed circles into Hamiltons back. He waited until the boys sobs were calmed enough to listen. "Listen Alexander, dont want to give this to you anymore then you want to receive it. I'm going go give you ten with the belt to drive the point home. I want you to count each. After that, straight to bed no exception."

The sobs began to pick up again after hearing the news. Hercules picked up the boy by his waist, and removed him from his lap. Hercules stood up removing his belt. He looped the belt around it self, and stood next to Alexander's side. Without a word he swung the leather across the air, making a snap at the boys bottom.

"OW!.....One Sir" He cried out. Hercules felt a ting of guilt at the bottom of his stomach, but he knew he need to finish it. He brought up the belt again, and let it swing. **CRACK**. "OW! ... Two sir" **CRACK**. "OW! Three sir!" **CRACK**. "OW! Fore sir!"

Alexander began to hyperventilate. Hercules placed the a supportive hand on his back until he calmed down "Only 6 left then I'll be done. You're doing a good job at taking this." When Alexander felt Okay enough, he gave a nod for Hercules to continue. **CRACK**. "OW! Five sir." **CRACK**. "OW! Six sir." **CRACK**. "OW! Seven sir."

"Before we finish tell me what got you in this position in the first place."

"I-I listen when you told me to go to bed." He sobbed

"Well yes that, but also?" 

"I p-put my work before my health. "

"Good job" **CRACK**. "OW! Eight." **CRACK**. "OW! Nine." **CRACK**. "OW! Ten." Alexander was fully limp over the bed. Collapsed into a puddle of tears. Hercules put his belt back on, and set next to him on the bed. He picked up the sobbing boy, and place to him and his lap. Hamilton burrowed his head into Hercules neck. His tears staining his waistcoat.

"Its ok buddy, were all done. Everythings ok." Hercules whispered to him as they rocked. Alexander's breath eventually turn even. They sat in the bed for a while. Just enjoying each others company.

Hercules picked him up, and laid Alexander on his side. He covered him with the blanket. Then rubbed the side of his arm comfortably. "Thank you, Mr. Mulligan" Alexander smiled, and said in a small voice.

Hercules smiled back ruffling his hair "No problem you knucklehead . As long as I am in loco parentis, you wont fall to out of line." He extinguished Alexander's candle and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. Leave a comment telling me a prompt, or idea you would like to see. See you all tomorrow


	12. Why Do You Write Like Your Running Out Of Time? Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of the last chapter. Where years latter Alexander gets punished of doing the same thing 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton
> 
> Shout outs are in the last chapter.

"Here are the documents you asked for, sir" Hamilton said giveing the papers to Washington.

"Ah, thank you son, I never have been able to figure out how you got your work done so fast."

Well sir, I just don't lolly-gag with pleasures. I get my work done when it is needed. Nothing less then my best. "

Washington looked at him with consern. He noticed that the boy had started to grow dark circles under his eye. His body was also rapidly growing smaller. Yes food was growing scares, but not to the point that the boy was turning to. "Son, are you well? You seem tired?"

"Y-Yes sir, I have gotten plenty of sleep. I just go to bed a little later then the other aids."

"How much latter?" Washington clasped his hands together, and gave Hamilton the 'Caring-dad-tell-me-the-truth' look.

"Not to much latter sir, just long enough to get my work done." Hamilton clasped his hands together behind his back.

"You must be quite a fast writer then. You seem to pool in twice the amount of work as the average aid. But I have noticed your handwriting had been growing sloppy as the weeks have progressed. Are you sure you are getting enough sleep, son?"

"Yes sir, I am very sure. I've just have much practice in my writings." Hamilton began to stiffen.

"What about your absence during dining times? You appear to been missing quite a lot lately."

"W-Well sir, I sometimes forget to go. I am heavily involved in work, and sometimes the times just fly by."

Washington gave him a knowing look. "Alright Son, but you better be taking care of yourself. We don't want another sick indecent because of you being careless."

Hamilton nervously laughed. "Ha-ha no sir, definitely not."

Washington smiled at him. "Alright, you can go back to work. Dismissed solider."

Hamilton nodded. "Yes, sir." And went back to the aid tent to work.  
________________________________________________________

During dinner the dining tent was full. With the exception of the empty seat next to Washington. Once again Hamilton had "forgotten" to join them.

Washington excused himself from the table to go find the boy. As expected he found him nodding off then shaking awake over his desk. Quill in his hand, and a half written document on the desk. He was writing but the penmanship started to linger. It was a waist of parchment at this point.

"Son, what are you still doing in here? Dinner started over 20 minutes ago."

Hamilton jumped at the voice, and turned around "Oh sorry, sir. The time escaped me again. I'll join dining when I finish this document."

"You better. This is the 4th dinner in a row you have missed out on. I am growing concerned for your health."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm taking care of my health. I just don't have the same schedule as the other aids. That's why I get so much work done."

Washington sighed "All right Alexander. Just to make sure ome, and eat tonight."

"Yes sir, I will" Hamilton nodded. Washington nodded back, and left to the dining tent.

A half hour later and there was still no sign of the young aid de camp. Washington Drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for the no longer energetic boy. The meal was about finished, and it was clear that the boy wasn't going to show up.

Washington walked back to his tent to get some last minute work done. After reading, and signing dozens of documents. He realized it was an hour past the camps bedtime. He scolded him about losing track of time.

As he was getting ready for bed he remembered Alexander "I should probably go check in on the boy, and ask him why he didn't show up for dinner" Washington accident is tent, and walked to find Alexander.

You was surprised to say the least to see the boys cot was empty. He looked over, and so his tent mate John Laurens Waking up from Washington's presents. "Sir? Why it's the middle of the night. What brings you here?" John asked In a groggy voice from waking up.

"Ah. Yes, hello John. Have you seen Alexander."

"Alex? He's probably in the aid tent. He never goes to bed on time. He usually comes in about midnight. Sometimes latter."

Washington was a bit taken aback by this information. He was unaware that this had become a habit. "Well that's all I needed. Thank you John you may go back to sleep."

"Thank you, sir." John said, then flopped back on the pillow.

Washington grew angry when he saw the glow of candlelight coming from the aid tent. He walked in and saw Alexander writing scribbles into the paper. He approached the boy without him noticing. He stood athortivly with his arms crossed. Disappointed clear on his face. "Hello, Alexander."

The boy jumped at the voice. "Ah, hello sir. How are you." He let out nervously.I

"I should be asking the same of you. Do you realize what time it is?"

Alexander pulled out his pocket watch, and made his eyes go wide. "Oh sorry sir, I didn't realize it was that late. I finish this document up, and head to bed."

"Didn't you say the same thing about dinner earlier? I never saw you show up. Care to explain?"

Alexander for once in his life had nothing to say. He just kept his head bowed and fiddled with the quill in his hands. Knowing that Washington wanted a response, he just silently shook his head.

"Son I warned you what would happen if you tried to work yourself sick again." Washington Grabbed the boy by the nape of his neck standing him up. He then traded places with him. Sitting on the edge of the desk. Then pulling Alexander over his knee.

This made Alexander grow wide awake. "No Sir! No! I'll go to bed on time I promise." I

Washington landed 5 hard swats to his behind. "Your actions speak much louder then your words. Alexander. You should know this by now.

Alexander tried his best to stay still but the swats were making that difficult. "Sir, I was just doing my job! Why am I being punished for working to the best of my abilities."

Washington swated as he lectured. "I am must make this very clear, Alexander. You are not being punished for writing, and hard work. You are being punished for your carelessness of your health."

Hamilton slightly tilted his head. 'Why dose this sound so familiar?' He thought.

He began to grunt at swats turned his bottom to a nice pink color. "Your health is your number one pri soldier. Remember that." Washington lectured. 

"Yes, sir." Hamilton grunted out. His breathing started to pick up speed as the pain grew. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep as quite as possible. The tent not providing the least bit of privacy when it comes to sound.

That only lasted so long as the pain grew to bad to suppress. He would let out little sobs that would turn to full on crying.

"You are to be in your seat at meal times."

"Yes, sir!"

"You are to go to bed at the appropriate time."

"Yes, sir!"

"And most importantly. You will take care of your health."

"Yes, sir!" Hamilton sobbed out . Tears making large stains on his sleeve as he cried into his arms.

Hamilton started to calm until he herd the clink of Washington's belt. "No, Sir! Please don't! Ive learned my lesson! I have!"

Washington rubbed his back conferinly. "I know you have, Son. We are just going to a last ten to drive the point home. I want you to count them."

Hamilton couldnt help the de ja vu he was feeling. He simply grabbed the end of the desk, and waited for the impact.

Washington raided the belt in the air and swung. **CRACK**. "OW! ... One, Sir!" Hamilton held back tears and he drummed his foot on the ground. He always hated the belt. No matter how many times he got it. It could never get any easier.

 **CRACK**. "OW! ... Two, Sir" **CRACK**. "OW! Three, Sir!" **CRACK**. "OW! Fore, Sir!" **CRACK**. "OW! Five sir." 

"Only 5 left son. After that i want you straight to bed." Something was biting at the back of Hamilton's 'What is that from? I have heard this before. I know I have.'

"Yes, Sir" **CRACK**. "OW! Six sir." **CRACK**. "OW! Seven sir." **CRACK**. "OW! Eight." **CRACK**. "OW! Nine." 

The last one was always the hardest with Washington. He braced himself clucthing the desk as hard as he could. **CRACK**. "OW! Ten."

He laid limp crying. While Washington comfortingly rubbed his back. He then picked up the boy and placed him on his lap. Alexander silently sobbing into his shoulder. "It's alright, son. Its alright." He pulled Alexander from his body and looked him in the eyes. "Now, your going to bed, and first thing in the morning. I want you in the dining tent. Just like everyone else."

"Yes, Sir." He said with a horse voice. Washington noticed he was already half asleep.

"That tuckered you right out. Maybe next time you have a hard time sleeping i can just pull my belt out." Washington joked

Hamilton clutched onto the fabric of Washington's waistcoat and wined "Nooooo."

Washington chuckled and helped him back to his tent.

Alexander entered his tent and saw john still awake. Waiting for him. "Your home early. I thing Washington was looking for you."

Hamilton sat down on his cot and winced. "Yeah, we talked."

John smirked. "Yeah, talked"  
____________________________________________________

The next morning Alexander joined his friends. He painfully winced sitting down. Hercules looked at him with concern "Ooh that sounds painful."

Hamilton's ears turned red with embarrassment. Rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah, Washington got me good last night."

"Oh? What for?"

"He said I wasn't taking good care of myself." Hamilton looked confused why Hercules was walking around the table. He grabbed Alexander by the nape of his neck and gave him a firm swat. Alexander yelped and covered his behind.

"What was that for!?" He protested.

"I seem to remember a little boy a few years ago getting in trouble for the same thing."

Alexander's eyes grew in relization. "That's why it felt so familiar."

Hercules began to unbuckle his belt. "I also remember what I said would happen if I cought you doing it again." Alexander bolted out the the tent with Hercules laughing, and chacing after him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always tell me your prompts, and what you want to see.
> 
> P.S. Dose anyone have any prompts for Lafayette. I'm having trouble incorporating him into the stories.
> 
> EDIT: I plan on doing prompt three from my help page. If i do, would you guys want a two part where Washington punished him for being late, and then a second story where laff knocks some since into him. Or should it just be one part where hamilton gets yelled at. Quits. Then laff knocks it into him.


	13. I Need My Right Hand Man Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is late for a meeting with Washington. Due to having a short conversation with Lafayette. The General blows up on him, and Hamilton quits. Lafayette tells the General the real reason he is late. When Washington welcome's him back, he doesn't want to come back. Lafayette comes back to have a 'chat', and knock some sence into his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Lafayette (and a little Washington, but he just yells)
> 
> Also p.s. I know Cheerios weren't around back then. So this is not historicaly accurate. This makes no since right now, but youll get it later.
> 
> Also also holy crap you guys 2000+ hits. Thank you all so much for coming back everyday to read a new story.
> 
> Shout out to RedCaptian for the prompt

Hamilton was walking to Washington's office. He was ordered to be their at 6 p.m. sharp, no exceptions, and no excuses. He was less then ten minutes away from Washington's tent. When his baguette of a friend Lafayette stoped him for a chat.

"Ah! Misure Hamilton, how are you this fine evening."

"Misure Lafayette, a pleasure as always."

"Misure Laurens, Misure Milligan, and I plan to drink around the fire tonight. Would you like to join our acquaintance? "

"Tonight, sure! I have a meeting with General Washington that I must get to, but after that I could join."

"Come on mon ami. Would you like some for the rode. Im sure its just him asking for more paperwork for you." Lafayette said shaking his flask.

Hamilton shook his "No thank you. Not right now. I really must get going."

Lafayette cept him there chating for another nine minutes. "O.K. mon ami, see you after your meeting." Hamilton nodded then continued his walk to the tent. Now rushing trying to avoid the unenviable.  
____________________________________________

He was 10 minutes late to his meeting, and Washington was not having any of it. He had his head In his hand, and fingers tapping away at the desk when Hamilton stepped in. "You Excellency sir, you asked to see me?"

"Yes I did, but I do believe I asked for you 10 minutes ago." He growled out. 

"Yes sir, but La-"

"There is no excuses young man. This is a time of war. 10 minutes could mean the difference between winning the the war, and having us all hanged on a pedistle. What if this meeting was about sending you out to catch someone! Timing it everything!" Washington began to yell at this point.

"But sir-"

"No Alexander! You tell me time and time again how are you wish to be a general, but do you believe this is the behavior of a commander. Someone who does not have his head on straight during a crisis. Don't think I haven't noticed you becoming more lax in these last few months. Just a because I see you as my son, doesn't make me see you any less as a soldier."

Hamilton begin to ball up his fist in anger. 'It was just 10 minutes, and Lafayette is the reason i'm late anyway. Who is he to tell me who is, and isn't General material. We are losing the war, he is not the person to tell me i'm not ready.' He angrily thought.

"I'm going to put you on another probation until you can learn to keep track of things." 

Hamilton's anger finally boiled over "No sir, I quit!" He began a full tantrum. Stomping his foot. "I will no longer be your secretary. I came into this war to fight not to wright. I'll make my own army. Much better then the starvation you put these men through" He turned on his heels, and stormed out of the tent.

"Son, get back here! We are not finished!" Washington called out thin air. 

Hamilton stomped his way across the camp. Throwing his blue waistcoat to the ground as he walked towards his tent. Lafayette herd the commotion of stomping feet across the dirt. He walked over, and grabbed his friend by his upper arm. "Mon ami, what is wrong? You look as if someone..... How do you say. Ah, pissed in your Cheerios."

"Lets just say, Washington's down an aid." Hamilton said through gritted teeth. Hamilton yanked his arm out of Lafayette's grip, and stormed back to his tent.

Lafayette was baffled. He had never seen his friend this angry before. Something must have happened during his meeting. He made his way down to Washington's tent to see what was going on.

"Ah. Hello sir, a moment of your time." Lafayette walked into the General's tent. Seeing the man paseing back and forth.

"What is it that you want Colonel." Washington spat out.

Lafayette was slightly taken aback by the tone. "Sir, do you know what happened with Lieutenant Hamilton. He seems very distressed."

"Thats not his only problem. That boy just showed up ten minutes late to a meeting I told him to be at during a specific time."

Lafayette's eyes went wide. "Sir, that was completely my fault. I had stoped him on his way here. He told me he had to be in a meeting with you, but I just kept pulling him back."

"Dosn't matter. The boy is to unstable to command an army. He just up and quit after only being scolded. I'm not even sure if i want him back. If this it the way he acts over small things." Washington was lying. He knew he wanted him back. He just cant show weakness to his solders.

"Sir, I came all the way back from France with guns and ships. Just to help us win the war. You are putting much strain on yourself, and others by making this decision. You do understand the we can end this fight in Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but for this to succeed there is still one man we need."

Washington let out a sigh of defeat. "I know."

"Sir, he knows what to do in a trench. Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean you're gonna have to use him eventually. What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean no one has more resilience, or matches my practical tactical brilliance. You want to fight for you land back?"

Washington slammed his hand on the table. "I need my right hand man back!"

"Exactly, Sir!"

"Alright soldiers, go get him back so we can make up."

"Yes, Sir!" Lafayette walked out of the tent with purpose. He knew Washington needed Hamilton, just as much as Hamilton needed Washington.   
______________________________________________________________________

He walked into the boys tent, and saw him angrily stuffing his military bag. "Good news petit lion, Washington wants you back to fight." 

Hamilton started to aggressively stuff his bag. "Yeah? Well I dont want him back."

Lafayette's voice softened "Mon ami, everything is ok. I explained why you where late, and misure Washington would like to make a mends."

"He can take his mends and shove it. I'm not going to be his secretary anymore. I'm restless, and I want to fight."

Lafayette let out a sigh "I was afraid you would say that." He grabbed Hamilton's and started for the cot.

"Laff, what are you-" He was cut off as he was pulled over Lafayette's knee. 

"I'm sorry, but until you end this tantrum. I'm going to have to punish you like a naughty little child." He swug down 5 painful swats to Alexander's backside. Making the boy immediately regret throwing off his waistcoat. The cloth of his britches offering little to no padding. 

"I am not acting like a child" He pouted crossing his arms on the cot. "I am simply being my own man."

"Your own man? What is manly about fighting everyone that doesn't give you exactly what you want?" His swats making Alexander periodically kick his legs.

"I am not. Washington gets his way a lot more then I do"

"Mon ami, you can not sound any more childish then you do now. Like a little boy complaining that you dont have the same toys as your friends. Washington has more years experience. Then you have had years alive. Show him respect, as he deserves it."

Hamilton was groaning at the pain. "He deserves just as much respect as he shows me. Which is little to none." Hamilton growled out

Lafayette gave him 10 hard swats to his sit spots. "He shows you non respect huh? What about appointing you to be his right hand man. Dose that mean nothing to you? What about the fact he let you climb the ranks faster then any other soldier before you." He shook his head. "Shows you no respect. You are pitiful Alexander."

Alexander's eyes began to water, but he was not crying gosh darn it. He felt like everyone was against him. Can't a poor, basterd, orphan get a break?

"You are my brother Alexander. I will not let you fall into a pit you can not dig yourself out of. I care about you. Understand?"

Hamilton let out a choked sob. His friend really was watching out for him. He felt like a fool for acting like that. "Sorry Laff" He choked out

Lafayette let out an internal breath of relief. 'Thank god I got through to him. I can not imagine the war without him' He thought.

Lafayette have a final ten to the spots right above his thigh. Then sat him up. Hamilton tried mercilessly to calm his breath, as he cried into his friends shoulder.

"It's ok mon ami, your alright." It wasn't the worst spanking he has had, but it definitely was the most emotional. 

Ten minutes or so later, lafayette made hamilton stand up. "Come on petit loin. Wipe your eyes so we can go talk to the General." Hamilton used his sleeve to wipe the tears off his face. He then walked with Lafayette to Washington's tent. Grabbing his waistcoat on the way.  
___________________________________________________________

"Ah, Gentleman, i've seen you finally made it"

"Sorry sir, we had some complications" Hamilton said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes sir, someone needed a little convincing first." Lafayette joked lighly tapping Hamiltons butt. Making him jump and hiss.

Washington smiled, and shook his head. "Always a fight with you Alexander, isnt it?."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Tell me what you liked, and want to see. Leave prompts in the comments.
> 
> Also dose anyone want to see others, besides Hamilton get spanked. Please leave some prompt ideas if you do. The only one I have is hamilton punishing Phillip for dueling.


	14. Young Scrappy and Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set right after the last chapter. Where everyone is sitting around the fire telling their life stories. Hamilton accidentally reviled that he lied about his age to get into the military. Washington has to teach him a lesson about lying to both people and federal documents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Hamilton
> 
> So this story can be read as a part of the previous stories, or can be read as a AU. Thats up to you.
> 
> Also: i leaned i have been using a name incorrectly. A waistcoat it the vest they ware over the undershirt. And the blue thing they wear was a jacket or a coat. So i will now refer to them as such.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: obvious ageplay, and a brief mention of suicide when talking about his cousin. If that second one bothers you skip paragraph 4
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt

"Well I was tutered by my mother until she died. Then father moved my bothers and me to England to further out education. I was there from age 16 to age 22. I wanted to study medical, but father insisted that I study law. Then in 1775 I moved back to America to join the army. That's where I met General Washington." John gestured to Washington. "He appointed me to an aid de camp, and i've been here since."

Laurens, looked into the calming bonfire as he Hamilton, Hercules, Lafayette, and Washington sat in comfortable silence. John looked over to Hamilton. "What about you Hamie, whats your story."

Alexander sat for a scilents for a second thinking back to his childhood. "Well I was born on the Caribbean. On the island of St. Croix. I was born of illegitimacy. I was very much shunned as a child. I would often times spend my days reading in my room. When I was around 8 my father left our family. I had kept in contact with him, but it was just my mother who raised my brother and me. I would spend my time writing poetry that I would send to the newspaper. Often times I would hide underline vulgerness in the poems." He smiled at the memory.

" Then at age 10 my mother and i had contacted yellow fever. I got better but i couldn't say the same for her. This left me and my brother orphaned. Our cousin Peter let us stay with him. Well until I walked in, and saw him spattered on the wall with a self inflicted gunshot wound. "

Everyone gave him looks of sympathy. "I then started to cleark on the docks for my mothers old landlord. Then when I turned 12 a hurricane came and destroyed my whole town. I wrote a letter to father, but showed my boss the letter first. He had made a copy and sent it to the papers. The people could not believe the writing came from such a young person. The people of my town eventually collected enough money to send me on my way to America. My boat cought of fire on the way here, but I did eventually land in America."

They all looked at Alexander in amazement. The story sounds like it came right out of an adventure book. Washington's face grew a look of confusion. "Son, are you sure you where 12 when the hurricane came?"

"Yes sir, that is why the islanders where so amazed my my writing. I even have a copy of it in my personals if you would like to see it." Alexander smiled sure of himself. Washington gave him a nod, ajd the boy ran to his tent to grab the article. When he returned he handed Washington the clipping.

Washington just grew more confused. He briefly read over the writing, and the end of the letter. With Alexander's name and age on it.

"This doesn't make any since. You couldn't have been 12. You are 21 now, and I know for a fact that the hurricane you speak of didnt hit island of St. Croix until 72'." Alexander started to look distressed. Like he had just been cought red handed.

"I had visited the island a year before, and their was no hurricane to speak of. The only reason I know it was in 72' was because I had to temporarily stop my tobacco shipping to there. While the island was being repaired." Washington looked at him with great suspision.

"Well, ah..ah..maybe your right and im just not remembering it correctly."

"Son, it says your age was 12 when this was written. So unless you predicted the hurricane in great detail. I believe you are not telling us something."

Alexander sat frozen. What could he say? How could he tell them that he lied about his age so he could succeed in life. Washington's eyes looking into his very soul looking for an answer. A bluge in his throat preventing him from uttering a word. The man of a million words could not string the proper ones together to get himself out of this situation.e

Washington let out a sigh. "Son, how old are you?

Panic taking over his whole being. "Tw-twenty-one sir." He kept his eyes down. Looking at the glow that the fire left on his feet.

"The truth Alexander."

Hamilton let out a nose sigh. He knew he had been caught there was no way to get out of it now. He looked up and met Washington to his eyes. "16 sir. I was born in 1760" He looked back down no longer wanting to look at Washington.

John spit up the alcohol he was drinking. He srewed the top back on his flask. Trying his best to not throw up. While Hercules and Lafayette just looked baffled.

"Is that why I had to be your guardian. You were only 12 and couldn't watch yourself. No wonder you had a growth spert, and a voice drop while I watched you. I just assumed you were a late bloomer." Hercules pointed out.

"Your not even old enough to be in the service now. How old where you when you joined." Washington asked.

"15 Sir, I knew America needed me. So I lied about my age so I could join." Hamilton had butterflies flapping like mad men, as he spilled his most kept secret. He was mentally scolded himself. 'How could I be so stupid? Now there going to send me home. Why do I do these thing so myself?'

Washington stood up. "Son, come with me." He gestured using his hand. Hamilton nervously stood up. He slowly started his way twords Washington. His feet feeling like they where encased in cement.

Washington led the boy into his tent. He sat on the edge of his desk, and just looked at him for a second. "Son, do you realize the predicament you have put both us and yourself in. You are way to young to be here. Not only that but you lied on federal paperwork. Do you realize how illegal that is?"

Hamilton kept his head down. While he played with the hems at the ends of his sleeves. "No sir, I didn't know."

Washington shook his head. "Well i cant sent you home now because you are far to valuable to us." Hamilton looked up in joyed surprise. "But," 'There is always a catch.' He thought.

"You are still in a lot of trouble for both lying to me, and for lying on federal papers." Hamilton clenched his teeth together already knowing what was going to happen.

"Come here." Washington said pointing to the ground in front of him. Hamiltons slowly mad he way over, scuffling his feet on the way.

"Please take off your jacket." Hamilton swallowed taking it off. 'There goes my chances of getting off on an easier sentence.' He thought giving it to Washington.

The General placed the jacket on the right side of the desk. "Britches down too, son. This is a serious offences with serious consequences." Hamilton used his shaky hands to pull his britches down to knee level. Leaving only his long-shirt to keep him decent.

Washington grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him over. He flipped up the bottom of the boys shirt to only his his bare bottom. Hamilton reached for the end of the desk. Already knowing this would be a bad one.

Washington raised his had and being swatting. Alexander scrunched his face right away. These hits where a bit softer then usal, but it was now on his bare bottom. So it was still painful. A mix of harder swats randomly thrown in to keep him form getting used to it.

Hamilton tried his best to Suppress his grunts as much as possible. Letting one slip every so often. The whole point was to prove himself. Sure he was only 16, but his mind was older.

More grunts grew, as his eyes did red rims around his. He was scrunching his face. With his teeth pressed together so tight that is was surprising that it didnt crack.

Washington then stopped the swats just as Hamilton was about to start crying. He stood him up and looked into his red rimmed eyes. "I want you to pull up your britches, and go into the woods to fetch me a stick. Make sure it is flimsy but dose not break easily. Make sure it as about a foot and a half. (45 cm.)"

Hamilton was confused my the request. He pulled up his britches. "A stick sir?"

Washington nodded. "Yes son, a stick. With the requirements I described."

Alexander walked out the tent into the woods. I broke off a stick from a tree that was about a foot and a half. He swung it in the air a couple of times to test the flexibility. Only to realize the reason he was to retrieve it.

Out of curiosity he took the stick, and struck his calf with it. Causing him to yelp in pain. He considered just going back to the bonfire, but then realized that Washington was not above whipping him in front of his friends. He took the stick and dragged himself back to Washington's tent.

He entered back into the tent. Seeing that Washington was still sitting on the edge. He gave him the stick. Washington took a couple swing in the air to test it out. Then nodded at it. "Alright Alexander, britches back down, and over my knee. Your getting 16 with the switch."

Hamilton once again pulled them down an laid over his knee. He was fighting hard not to let the tears spill from his eyes. Again griping the ends of the desk for support.

Washington brought the stick in the air. Then sliced it down. "Ahhh!" Hamilton cried out in pain. He thought the belt was bad, but this was close to unbearable.

Another slice in the air and another scream. It hurt Washington's heart so bad to here him yell like this. He considered just switching to the belt, but he did tell the boy 16 with it. He sighed and just continued swinging.

He did the last of them as fast as he could. Leaving a few seconds been each swipe. By the end Hamilton had 16 red zebra print stipes across his red bottom.

Washington through the sick down, and quickly held the loudly crying boy. The loudness hurting Washington ears, but he didnt care. He rocked his boy back and forth trying his best to comfort him.

It took a whole ten minutes before he calmed enough for Washington to talk to him. His head was buried into Washington's neck, with the occasional sniffled sob.

Washington slowly pulled him off, and stood him up. Told him to fix his britches. Then looked him right in the eyes "Okay Alexander, we need to have a serious talk." He said in a soft caring voice.

"You are way to young to fight. Let alone lead the battles. I'm going to take over as your guardian. Until you are actually old enough to fight. I already see you as my son, and I know you see me as a father figure. We will keep this quit between us and the others. When you are 18, I will change your paperwork to the correct info"

Hamilton looked back down at his feet. "Yes, sir."

Washington smiled and tapped Hamilton's bicep a couple of times. "Come on, grab your coat, and we can go back to the bonfire." Hamilton smiled and grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he a Washington walked together back to the others.  
________________________________________________________________________

The two sat in their original spots. Hamilton Suppressing a yelp as he sat down. He looked around in confusion. He best friend was no where is sight. "Hey guys, wheres John?"

"In the woods throwing up. After you left, he started _chugging_ his flask." Hercules answered.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea." Hamilton took out his flask, and undid the lid. He held it up to his lips. Then it was suddenly found it missing from his hands.

"Uh-hu young man, grounded form this till your 18" Washington put the lid back on it and slid it into his jacket.

"Wait, what? Thats not fair!" Hamilton protested.

Washington said nothing. He just looked the boy in the eyes and laid his hand over his belt buckle.

Hamilton had and immediate change of heart. "I mean, yes sir."

Washington smirked "Thats what I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. You would not believe the about of time and effort. I have put into doing research for this. I spent a good hour and a half just making sure the timeline line up. 
> 
> Also got any propts? Leave them in the comments. I always love to here your ideas.


	15. Talk Less, Rhyme More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So todays post is going to be a little bit different. I had a commenter yesterday say that the way I write sounds like it was really in the show. So this gave me an idea. What if write an entire chapter that rhymes. Its a good thought until it gets into action. I love writing these, but i am never doing a rhyming fic again. This was difficult, I had to learn a bunch of new words for it.
> 
> This one is about Hamilton talking bad about himself in French. He thinks no one can understand him. This was until Lafayette comes by and shows him that people really do care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Lafayette 
> 
> If text is in italics that means he is speaking in french.
> 
> I also feel like this is a really good prompt. I i will use it again in a future post. I felt kind bad if I wasted it on an experimental post.
> 
> This was really hard to write. So its a bit shorted then normal. This one is only a little over 900 words.
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt and to shelbie for the rhyme idea
> 
> Vocab: cabrón is Spanish for dumbass  
> Sow is planting seeds in the ground.

Hamilton was sitting, sulking against a tree. He just wanted to be alone, to be let be. He was damming himself to hell. He was feeling anything but well. He talks to himself in French. Trying to distract himself from the dead body stench. The camp was damp and full of death. Each day someone took their last breath.

" _Why am a such a useless twit. Do they just keep me around for the hell of it? Probably just to keep me celibate. I just want to stand up a quit. I miss my Eliza so much. I just want to sit with her, and have a nice brunch. But Lee is always acting like a twat. He has not won a single battle we fought."_

Another soldier walked by hearing the boy complain. Sputtering out what ever came to his brain. The thing is the language was unknown, to anyone who's catchphrase wasn't hon-hon-hon. Thats right incase you forget, there was another French speaker named Marques de Lafayette.

" _Why don't they just send me home. I am useless, pitiful, and most importantly alone. My belly wont stop its incessant moan and growns. This much is known. While king George just laughs on his throne. Burr want me to be quite, to keep a locked jawbone. But I will fight it, speaking louder then a trombone. God I wish to punch him in his face, right across his cheekbone."_

Hamilton cried out, he felt drained again. " _Why wont Washington make it known. He sees me an nothing, but a stupid cabrón. A lonely orphan, bastered who can't make it on his own. Out on the streets only left only to roam."_

Lafayette was stunned by this debauchery. He didn't believe the words leaving to boys mouth were so crotchety. The boy was trying to destroy his name. All because he missed his pretty dame. This is war, not a ball game. He will not let this boy speak so profane.

"Misure Hamilton why do you chastise yourself in such a way. With insults and swears full of dismay. You are usually so full of life. Why do you look like you've been perced with a knife."

Hamilton stood up and wiped his eyes. "I dont know what you are speaking of. Theses are lies!"

"Petit lion, don't lie to me this way. No one will ever send you away. I love you my friend that is no lie. No part of anyone want you to say bye."

"That is not true!"

He grabbed Hamilton's wrist and looked him in the eye. "Listen to me, Mon Ami, no one wants you to die. I will not let you go down this path. Do I need to take you, and put your head in a bath?"

"Why do you even care so much? We both know i'm a giant dunce.

Lafayette gave him a swat over his pants. "Mon ami, you must change your behavior, if not, the situation will not be in your favor"

Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows at taunt. "Fine I give up is that that you want!?" Lafayette grabbed Alexander and threw him over his knee . He started to give swats that stung like a bee.

"While I am around you will not flee. I'm starting to think you put yourself below Lee. By the end of this you will yell out in glee. Youll be very happy to 'ave a friend like me"

Alexander grunted at the swats, his line of vision was full of dots. While his stomach was growing with dozens of knots. The pain feeling like he just did 100 squats. While he cried out with everyone in his thoughts.

Hamilton grew limp over his lap. His sobs increased with every slap. "I don't like doing this my friend. But I must never hear those words out of your mouth again. You are much to valuable to us in the war, to keep you here crying on the floor. If you leave us we are surely done for. So I will do what I must, even if it makes you sore."

Hamilton was full on crying by now. His tears watering plants that slaves had sow. Lafayette thinks he finally knocked some sense into this knowhow.

He pulled the boy up, now out of his trance. The stinging coming from the seat of his pants. Hamilton wanting no more then to hold his backside and prance.

Lafayette had pulled him into a hug. Hamilton in return embraced the friendly tug. The brother love that filled them felt like a drug. Both happy from being done with this emotional lug.

They stayed in each others arms. Their relationship no longer in fear of harm. "Mon ami, dont do that to me again. If you spiral come to your friend. I will always be here if you need an ear."

" I will Lafayette, you got yourself a bet. Your the best friend I got. Well except for Laurens. I like him a lot. " Hamilton's cheekyness was growing back. Who knew all it took was a good thwack. Lafayette was beaming with joy. That his friend would come back to attack.

Morales was growing high, as his depression was going down. He no longer was showing that's sad a little frown. They both looked at each other, and knew that as long as there together, the British where going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked the rhymes. Tell me what you think. Leave prompts, and ideas of what you want to see in future post. 
> 
> As for a schedule for my regular viewers. Ill try to upload everyday at 9:30 P.M. eastern daylight time.


	16. Never Disrespect The First Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington introduced Hamilton to his wife. Washington had to leave in a hurry to go help catch a run away horse. This leaves him alone with martha. After some small talk Hamilton's mouth once again gets him in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first F/M fic.
> 
> I know the info says it all M\M but this was requested, and this seemed like an interesting prompt.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it.

"Youll love meeting my Martha. She is the most beautiful women in all the land. Not to mention, sweet and spunky." Washington smiled talking about his wife. It had been a little less then a year since the battle of Yorktown, and he was glad everyday so see her smiling face.

"I'm sure she must be, sir. For you to speak so highly of her." Hamilton said following Washington around the Mount Vernon residence.

"She is a gem indeed." Washington walked into the living area, and saw Martha sitting on the couch brushing her hair. With tea on a tray sitting on the table. 

"Speak of the angle, and she shall appear. Martha how are you my darling." Washington walked over to her. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. He gestures to the boy behind him. "Let me introduce you. This is Hamilton my right hand man." (BWA BWA BWA. Sorry I'll stop.) 

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He gently took her hand and kissed it with a bow. "You may call me Alexander if you wish. General Washington has spoke very highly of you"

She smiled at the boy. "Well I surely hope he does. And I must say you are a very polite young man." Hamilton blushed at the compliment.

Martha gestured towered the couch. "Please, sit down. I had Hercules prepare us some tea."

They sat on the couches, picking up the tea filled china. "So Alexander, George has told me you are a new father."

"Yes ma'am, I hav-" He was cut off by Washington's favorite slave billy lee running like a mad man into the area.

"Mr. Washington, Mr. Washington. Please hurry. One of the horses has escaped, and we cannot catch it."

Washington sighed covering his face. He stood up and faced the two. "Please excuse me, I must tend to this." He turned back to his slave and ran with him to the stables. 

Martha shook her head. "Those horses are always getting out. Im surprised he hasn't lost one yet. Back to the topic at hand. So you are a father now?"

Hamilton nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, I have a little boy, Phillip. He is named after his grandfather on his mothers side. He is a lovely boy."

"If he is anything like his father. I'm sure he is."

"I sure hope he ends up like me. As much as I love that woman she is a klutz."

"I'm sure she is not all that bad."

"I guess your right. She is about as klutzy as the average women."

Martha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What to you mean by that."

Hamilton shrugged his elbows. "I was just saying that its crazy that women can walk straight without a man to her side."

Martha picked up her hairbrush, and placed to her side. "Im sure you wife is plenty fine without you leading her around. What do you think she dose when you're not around."

"She waits for me to come back."

Martha clenched her fist, but kept a calm composer. "Im sure she takes well care of your son."

Alexander sipped his tea. "She dose, but motherhood is not that hard of a chore. She just feeds him, watches him, and changes him. All very simple tasks. Nothing a women can't handle."

Martha was biting her tongue. "Alexander could you do me a quick favor?" She said in a calm demeanor.

He set down the cup. "Yes ma'am, anything."

"Could you stand next to me, and tell me what you see out that window." She said point to the window.

Hamilton nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He walked around the table and looked out the window in question. "Well I see a green parrot,a white painted sw-"

He was cut off as martha pulled him over her knee. He was so confused until he felt the first swat. "Ma'am what is this"

She Continued to land squats on his bottom "This Is what a useless woman can do. You seemed like such a charming young lad. Why do you think such a way about women."

Hamilton grunted at the surprisingly hard swats. "I will Not equivocate on my opinion. Just to help someone's pride. Plain fact of the matter Is that women need men in their life."

Martha could take no more of his tounge. He grabbed her wooden hairbrush, and brought it down on his behind. He let out a Surprised yelp from the drastic pain increase. 

Hi begin pushing his feet against the ground. So he could bring his mind somewhere else. "I'm very disappointed in you Alexander. George spoke nothing, but good tidings about you. Then you turn around and behave like an arrogant child. I wouldn't be surprised if George has pulled you over his knee yet."

The tips of Alexander's ears turned red. "He has ma'am. A few times actually."

"I sure hope he has. With this type of attitude. You need some correcting. " Alexander began to let out little yelps as the wood from the brush attacked his backside. The pushing from his feet turned into a slow drum to the wooden floor. 

He scrunched his face trying to not look weak to the lady. He clenched his teeth suppressing the yelps and grunts escaping his mouth. "Ma'am I mean no disrespect to you. General Washington is a great man, and I'm sure you are equally as great as him"

Martha smiled but continued swatting. "Yes we both are, but that dose not excuse the way you speak of all females." 

Hamilton knew there was no way out of this until he agreed with her. Even if it did make his stomach wrench. He would just have to suck up his pride, and agree with her, and do it quick. He knew if the General walked in on her spanking him. Then she tells him that he was being rude. There would be hell to pay.

"M-Mrs. Washington, while I dont agree with your statement. I am willing to compromise on a level ground. OW! I-I wont debate anymore about the topic."

Martha knew that the boy was very insincere about his statement. He did not wish to make peace. Only to get out of the situation. "Listen to me young man. I don't care who to is you talk about. You will not anybody or anything that gets by you. You say that women are weak and defenseless, yet you cry over ones knee, then plea for mercy. I will not compromise with you until you learn your lesson."

A steady sob left Alexander's lips. Showing his weaknesses in the situation. He tried to make it stop, only for his breath to hitch. The continuing to cry.

Martha put the brush on the side of the couch. Then pulled down his britches until the were about mid-thigh. She pick the brush back up, and kept on swatting. She knew that two very important words had to leave his mouth before she would stop.

Hamilton was crying hard into his arms. Was able to compose himself enough to utter out an apology. "I'm sorry" He then went back to muffeling his cries with his sleeves.

Martha stop swatting for second. "What are you sorry for, Alexander?"

"I-I-I'm sorry for being disrespectful ma'am." 

She have him another hard swat. "More specificity?"

"OW! F-For being disrespectful to you and a-all women. You d-dont need our help." Martha breathed out a sigh of relief to be done with this. She righted his pants, and sat him up.

Hamilton was still sobing using his sleeve to cover his face. Martha's face softened and seeing him in such distress. Comparing him to a kicked puppy. She took her thumb, and ran it under his eye. Wiping away the tear stains that ran down his cheek. She reached for a handkerchief. Then helped him clear up his face.

She let him stay next to her until he was calmed down. She then gestured for him to sit in his original spot. He nodded and carefully sat down on his original spot. Wincing as he sat.

He and martha sat and continued their conversation. She learned that he is a really sweet boy, and that they just started off on the wrong foot.  
________________________________________________________________________

George came back about ten minutes after they had finished. He was covered on dirt from having to wrangle the horse. He smiled as he walked in, and saw Alexander and Martha having a wonderful conversation about marthas gardening tips. 

"Very sorry about that. Nelson somehow jumped his stable. We had to go capture him." George said sitting next to Martha. He then gave Hamilton a concerned look. He noticed that he was sitting weird, and had red rims around his eyes. "Son, are you alright?"

"Yes sir, i'm very well. The pollen of the spring is affecting my eyes." Washington knew he was lying. He had the boy over his knee enough times to know that look. He looked to martha, and gave a smirk.

"Hamilton, how about since we got the horses back. We go for a ride."

Hamiltons heart sank, as Martha gave him a knowing head shake, and lightly smacked his arm. "George be nice. He learned his lesson." The boy looked to the ground with embarrassment. While George just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Have an idea for a prompt? Leave them in the comments. All characters welcome.
> 
> Also I am experiencing some serious burnout/writersblock. So I will not be posting for the next day or two. I will be posting again on Thursday or Friday. Sorry, and ill see yall then.


	17. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is not getting tanned for once. No this time Phillip get caught trying to duel with a Mr. George Eaker. After specificity being told not to. He goes to find his guns without his fathers permission. He once again gets caught, and must suffer the consequences of his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phillip x Hamilton
> 
> This idea came from another book i read. Which acutely made me write this book in the first place. The name is called I did('nt) do exactly as you said. If you want to check it out. Sorry I dont remember the authors name but they also wrote a different book I enjoyed called always in constant trouble. (In the hights) another good one to check out.

"Pops, if only you heard the shit he said about you. I doubt you would have let it slide, and I was not about to." Phillip protested.

Hamilton placed a calming hand on his shoulder."Slow down."

"I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel. They dont exactly cover this subject in boarding school."

Hamilton shook his head. "No Phillip you will not continue this ridicules affair. I will teach you no such thing, and you will not learn it. I did not build a legacy for you to throw it away."

Phillip crinkled his brow, and stomped his foot in protest. "But Father why? You have challenged others to duels. Not to mention you served as a second multiple times."

"Yes I have been a fool in the past, but I had someone teach me the rights from the wrongs. And Phillip, this definitely falls into the wrong category."

"Well-Well if you don't teach me. I'll have to learn for my self!" Alexander grabbed Phillip, and tucked him under his arm. He got a tight hold, and gave him five firm swats to his behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Pops stop it!" Hamilton let go of his son. While Phillip rubbed his behind.

"Now listen Phillip, no more of this dueling nonsense, you hear. I want you in your room, and do your studies. If this young man comes around you, send him the other way. Do you understand?" Phillip just huffed, and stormed to the house.

__________________________________________________

He stomped into his room. Slamming the door as he closed it. "How could pops swat me for doing the same things he did? I was just trying to defend his honor. What is the crime in that? I'll show him. I'll continue with the duel. Even if pops doesn't wish me to. I'll show him I can be my own man. Tomorrow at dawn. Mr. Eaker is done for.

__________________________________________________

Before dawn the next day Phillip was sneaking around looking for his fathers guns. While searching he came across a thin wooden box. It was tucked away behind books in his fathers study. He slid it out, and placed it on the desk. While examining it, he noticed that it had a lock on it.

"Dam has a lock on it. I need something to pick it with." He tapped his finger on his chi tring to figure out what to do. "Maybe mother has a hairpin I could use." He sets down the box, and snuck out into the hall.

He tip toed to his parents bedroom door, and slowly opened the door. Heart racing when he saw his parents sleeping in their bed. As silently as he could. He crept over to his mothers box of jewelry, taking out a hairpin. He was biting his trembling lip, as he quietly left the room. Closing the door a little harder then he ment to. ________________________________________________

Phillip was back in his fathers study, pin in hand. He steadily pushed the pin into the lock, and jimmied it around until he herd it click. He smiled at his accomplishment. "Jackpot." He lifted the latches, revealing the two lions head pistols.

"Care to explain why your up so early?" Phillip jumped at the noise. With chattering teeth he turned around to see the very last person he wanted to see right now.

"F-Father hello. W-What a surprise. What are you doing out of bed?" Phillip shifted a little on his feet. Leaning to his side trying to conceal the box.

"Your mother and I had herd a noise. She sent me to go and investigate it. I now see it was you sneaking around. Now why are you up?" Hamilton narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"W-Well you see. Um, I-I uh, w-wanted to get some studying done early. Yeah, yeah, studying." Phillip felt his whole body tremble. His fathers eyes clearly say he's not convinced.

"Ah, you where studying. Is that why my pistols are out? Is that why the lock is undone, and open on my desk?" Phillip bit the inside of his cheek. He was looking at the ground. Unable to form words together, as he felt a bulge stuck in his throat. His father sighed, and gave a look of disappointment.

"Hand me the box." Phillip nervously turned around, and closed it. Then put the latched back on. Then with shaky hands, he handed his father the case. Hamilton put the case on the book shelf. Thinking about where else he could hide it.

"Stand in the corner. I'll be back soon" Phillip shuffled his feet on the ground while walking to the corner. When he got there, he laid his head against the wall, and began skulking.

Hamilton left the room leaving Phillip to his thoughts. 'Damit, why do I have to be so clumsy. How did I even get caught. I was so quiet. It must have been when I closed the dam door." He rocked his forehead against the wall. Letting his tears start. "Damit, now Pa is gonna tan my hide. All because of that stupid idiot Eaker. God I wish to shoot him in the face." He began to pout, as he crossed his arms.

_______________________________________________________________

Hamilton arrived 20 minutes later. Strap in hand. He looked over to his son who was now figiting with his hands. He just kept looking at his son. Who appeared to grow more anxiety filled by the second. He sat on the edge of his desk, and placed the strap next to him.

"Phillip, get out of the corner, and stand in front of me." Phillip slowly turned out of the corner, and took all the time he could to get over there. He stood in front of his father. His gaze glued to his feet.

"Son, look at me." He kept his eyes to the ground. Hamilton took his finger, and tilted Phillips head up from his chin.

"I need you to look at me when I tell you this. Dueling will get you killed. I don't care if you're willing to die to protect honor, but the rest of us arn't. Do you realize how bad it would hurt the rest of us if something happened. Didnt you take a minute to think that your death would destroy your mother and me. Or how this would break your siblings."

Phillip had a singular tear running down his face. Hamilton let go of his chin, and the boy looked back down.

"What you are feeling right now is guilt. It should feel very hard to look at me in my eyes." Phillip let out a single sob, while the tear rolled off his cheek. 

"Alright, lets get this started. Go to the closest, and grab the paddle. Well use that for a warm up."

Phillip jumped at the request. "A paddle pa?! For the warm up?!"

"Yes Phillip a paddle for the warm up. You put your life at risk for this desion, now you have to pay the consequences for it."

"But, Pa!"

"The paddle mister! Unless you would rather have the strap for the whole thing." Phillip shook his head in defeat.

"No, Pa." He walked over to the closest, pulling out the painful tool. He handed to his father with trembling hands. Hamilton took it, and padded his leg.

"Alright you know the drill kiddo." Phillip slowly placed himself over his father's knee. Resting his front half over the desk.

"I'd resist the urge to scream bloody murder if I were you. These walls are thick, but not soundproof, and your siblings are still asleep. If they wake up, you're tucking them back in."

"Yes, pa"

Hamilton raised the wood in the air, and swing it down with a hard a hard thwap. Philip clenched his fist, and suppressed a grunted yell. Then a second swat, and another suppressed yell. Phillip started to kick the ground. His eyes already leaking from both the guilt, and the pain. His father has never used the paddle for the warm up ever. He felt his butt turn a darker and darker shade of pink, as the swats continued. "Pa, stop it! It hurts! It hurts! 

He didn't stop. "You know what else would have hurt more? Having a messenger come to the door, and telling me my son had died. Doing the very thing I told him not to do." Phillip went to cover his face in his sleeves.

He began to cry as he felt his father tug down his britches. The paddle got a lot more painful after that. "Ahhhhaha. Pa please stop." He was bucking his waist as the paddle landed blow and blow again. He tried his best to hold himself still, because he knew that if he moved he would get extra swats. Hamilton when he felt he had enough, gave a final 10 swats.

He then sets the paddle down in next to him. He let his son cry out for a little bit. Before making him stand up. His heart hurt to see his son with tears all over his face, but damit he could have died today. What a stupid decision he made.

"I'm going to give you 19 with the strap then were done with the spanking. After I want you in bed until its time to get up. You're grounded for the next month. I want you here and school. No where else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Pa" Phillip cried out. He used his sleeve to cover his face, so he could hide his crying. He took as much of adeep breath as he could, and bent over the desk. Hamilton picked up the strap, and slamed it against his boys backside. "AAAHHHH!!!" He cried out. It was unbelievable how painful the strap was. The pain was probably increase but his already sore bottom. Hamilton snapped it again another cry was herd. Each yell making Hamilton's heart sink lower and lower.

He closed his eyes, and fished strapping his boy. By the end, Phillip was loudly sobbing over the desk. Limp, and unable to move. When the last blow was delivered Hamilton scooped up his boy, and held him "I'm sorry, Pa!" Phillip cried into Hamilton's shoulder.

Hamilton hugged him tight, and rubbed his back. "I know you are buddy. Just don't do that again. That hurt my heart so bad to do that." He pulled him off for a second, and looked his boy in the eye. "If I ever here you even think about dueling, again your getting 40 with the strap." He then went back to hugging as tight as he could.

They stayed together for a bit longer. Hugging the problems away. Hamilton eventually broke it off. "Alright, off to bed with you. Ill wake you in an hour." He patted his sons back, and sent him on his way. ______________________________________________________________

Later at breakfast the family sat around the table. Alex Jr. looked up at his dad and asked a question. "Hey papa? Was everything ok this mornin'. I woke up and herd some yellin' coming from your office. Is Mr. Jefferson being stupid again?"

Hamilton chucked. "No kiddo," He looked over at Phillip. "Someone was breaking the rules this morning, and got in trouble."

Phillip's face went bright red. "Paaaaa!" He wined and put his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, and thank you all for being understanding of my short break. I might when school starts up again. Do a 5 post a week instead of 7. I dont know yet though.
> 
> Also I got a random boost of writing energy, and i wrote a crap tone of everyones request. I am once again asking for your prompts, and suggestions.


	18. Cabinet battle 1 pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and hamilton are at each others throats once again. It was all talk until it wasn't. Hand where thrown, amd now their both in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Jefferson x washington
> 
> Shout out to OPAARTIST for the pormpt

"Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City! Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?" Washington yelled with his stage voice. The crowd murmered a round of yeses.

"The issue on the table Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank" He gestured to Jefferson. "Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir"

Jefferson puffed out his chest, and walked out to the floor for his speech. "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. We fought for these ideals we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em." He smiled widely,and grew a smug look on his face. "Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em."

He points over to Hamilton and began his taunts. "But Hamilton forgets. His plan would have the government assume state's debts, place your bets as to who that benefits. The very seat of government where Hamilton sits."

Hamilton stands up, and slams his hands on the table. "Not true!"

Jefferson walked over to him, and got into his face. "Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it. If New York's in debt why should Virginia bear it? Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid. Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade." Jefferson was acting all lax, playing with his hair. Trying to show that he didn't care because he plan was secure.

"In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create, you just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand" He grabbed Hamilton's papers, and scattered them across the floor.

He walked on to of the papers, and looked more confident then he had ever been. "Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy." 

He walked over to hamilton and looked him straight on. "Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky." He tilted his head back and forth while talking to him. "Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky."

Hamilton grits his teeth. He was about 5 seconds way from decking Jefferson. Washington puts his hand on Jefferson's chest. Seprating the two. "Thank you, Secretary Jefferson." 

He looked over to Hamilton. "Secretary Hamilton, your response."

Hamilton smirked. He knew Washington was on his side. Now it was his turn to roast the hell out of Jefferson. "Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation that. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow. Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?" He did the same tilting his head that jefferson did. He was teasing both Jefferson personally, and politically.

"If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive. The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?"

Hamilton stocked in front of him. Teasing him about not working hard, and havei g slaves doing everything. "A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor. Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
We plant seeds in the South. We create.Yeah, keep ranting. We know who's really doing the planting"

The crowd murmered about. They were all split on which side to choose. They both made compelling arguments. Hamilton knew he had to say more to gain approval.

"And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment. Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it. You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench. While you were off getting high with the French."

He turned to the crowd and started pandering. "Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President. Reticent there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison." 

He turned back to Jefferson and Madison. "Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine. Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in. Sittin' there useless as two shits.Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits"

Washington had enough of this nonsense. He can't run a government if his employees bicker and fight like children. "Excuse me," he shot them both looks off anger. "Madison, Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton, take a walk, we'll reconvene after a brief recess."

Jefferson walked up to Hamilton. With Madison tailing close behind him. Thomas decided to tease Hamilton. As a revenge for his words. "You don't have the votes. Aha-ha-ha ha. You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes. Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder."

Madison behind him agreeing with his friend. "Why he even brings the thunder."

Hamilton smiled sweetly at them, but gritted his teeth, and balled his fist. "Who cares about thunder when its just sound. It's lightning you should be fear full of."

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow. "Why should I be feer full of lightning with you around. You seem to bring death to everyone around you." He counted on his fingers as he named. 

"Well lets see. Your mother, your friends, your so-" He was cut off when Hamilton punched him square in the nose.

Washington turned around at see the commotion. He narrowed his eyes at the situation. Jefferson was holding his bleeding nose. While madison was holding his fist, preventing him from hitting Hamilton. Hamilton was being help back by Franklin. 

"Hamilton! What did you do! I was turned around for less then two minutes." He marched over to the boy to confront him. This is when Jefferson broke out of the hold, and punches Hamilton across his jaw. 

"Jefferson!" Washington yelled while grabbing the back of Jefferson's collar. He reached over with his other hand, and did the same to Hamilton. 

They both struggled against the hold, as Washington raised their collars higher. He turned to the crowd. "Well be in a brief meeting if we are needed. Emergency only please." He roughly dragged the two to is office.  
____________________________________________

He roughly let go of them, and gave them a stern gaze. "Do you two want to explain what that was all about. I left you two alone together for less then two minutes, and I find a bloody nose, and a bruised jaw."

The two start to say their sides, both overlapping each others arguments. Washington raised his voice. "Thats enough out of the both of you. Hamilton step out into the hall. I'll get Jeffersons side first." Hamilton gave him a look. Then calmly walked into the hall.

"Now Jefferson explain why I saw you punch our Secretary of Treasury in the face."

"Sir, he punched me first. I was just defending myself."

"Defend yourself? From my point of view. Hamilton was held back when you socked him."

Jefferson stayed quiet. He looked at the ground not knowing how to answer. Washington sighed and looked at him. "Tell Hamilton to come in, and go stand in the hall."

Jefferson nodded and walked into the hall. Moments later Hamilton walked in. "Sir, I dont know what you herd, but what ever it is Jefferson started it."

Really so Jefferson just happened to have a bloody nose. Not to mention the bits of blood on your knuckle." Hamilton looked at his knuckles now noticing the stains. 

"But sir, he was saying such profane things i had to do something!"

Washington furrowed his brow. " Havent we had this conversation before? Words mean nothing. They are just playground insults. They have no affect on your life. Unless you let them."

Hamilton looked down at his feet. "Yes, sir."

Washington pinched the bridge of his nose."Right. Get Jefferson out of the hall. So I can that I can talk to both of you"

Hamilton nodded. "Yes, sir." Then went into that hall to get his enemy. Soon the both stood in attention in front of the General.

"Now let me get this stright. Jefferson was speaking slander. Hamilton couldn't hold his temper. So you punched Jefferson. Then after you two were restrained. Jefferson you went over to him, and punched him back. Am I missing anything?" 

The two stood with their heads down. "No, sir." They said in unison.

Washington clasped his hands together. "Right lets got this over with so we can get back to politics. Hamilton in the corner. He your up first."

A "Yes, sir." Came from Hamilton as he walked over to the corner. Jefferson stood still. With his eyes glued to the ground.

Washington sat on the top of his desk. Then gestured for Jefferson to get over his knee. When he didn't move. Washington grabbed his wrist pulling his over. Before he had a chance to settle. Washington landed a firm smack to his behind.

Jefferson jumped in surprise not expecting it so soon. Washington swated again. Then again, and again. He swated him a total of ten times before he uttered a word to the boy. 

  
Washington placed his hand on Jeffersons back as he asked the dreaded question. "Thomas why are you being spanked." God how he hated that question. It made him feel like a scolded child. 

He felt another swat. "Answer the question, Secretary Jefferson. We dont have all day." Washington said growing impatient.

Jefferson gritted his teeth, and gave his answer. "I taunted Hamilton, then punched him back. After he attacked me." 

Washington swatted him again. " I just asked what you did. Not what lead you to it. Now since we are on a time crunch. Im going to give you 40 swats each then ten each with the belt. Jefferson you have 30 left. I'm not going to count the extra for not cooperating."

"Yes, si-" He was cut off by Washington's hand connecting with his backside. He gritted his teeth as he felt the heat coming from his backside. He was sure it was turning pink my now.

By the time Washington was on his 20th swat. Jefferson was grunting, and slighly kicking his feet. He was holding back his yelps as much as he could. One because these walls are thin, and Congress wouldn't take him seriously if they knew he just got his butt tanned. Then the other is that there was no way in hell he would cry in front of Hamilton.

That no way in hell turned into a lie by the 30th swat. By now he was letting out small but audible yelps. Not loud enough for the ears of anyone outside the room, but certainly loud enough for Hamilton to hear. 

During the last ten Jefferson turned to a small sob. With a few tears leaving his eyes. He was much to proud of himself to fall into the urge to cry out in pain.

Washington pulled him up and look him in the eye. "Go trade spots with Hamilton. You'll both get the belt when I'm done with him."

Jefferson said "Yes, sir." In the clearest voice he could muster. He wiped his eyes and walked over his enemy. He tapped him on the shoulder. Then used his thumb to point to Washington. 

Hamilton left the corner with a pout on his face, as Jefferson took his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Come back tomorrow for part two. Now I am super low on prompts. So if you have any please send them my way.
> 
> P.S. What is your guys opinion on smut joining this book. I had someone a little while ago ask something about it, by I didn't feel comfortable writing it. I've been doing some thinking and decided I was ok with it. If you guys wanted to see it. I wouldn't make it the primary source of the book, but if you guys want it. I'll write it.


	19. Cabinet battle 1 pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two to the previous chapeter. This time Washington gives hamilton his punishment, and he finishes it for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x hamilton x jefferson.
> 
> Also holy crap. Thank you all for 3000 hits. I love you all 3000!

Hamilton walked up to Washington, as he watched Jefferson take his spot in the corner. With a pout on his lips. He stood in front of the General.

"Now because this is not the first you have gotten in trouble for this you're getting an extra ten with my hand, and 5 extra with the belt. I dont want any argument out of you."

Hamilton bit his tongue. He wanted so bad to defend his side if the argument. 'It's Jefferson's why were here in the first place. Why must I get extra?'

"Yes, sir." He grumbled out. Washington nodded in acknowledgement. He then tapped his left leg indicating where he wanted the boy to go. 

"Come on Hamilton, into position. You should know it by now." Hamilton was now read in the face. He huffed, but begrudgingly laid over his lap. He laid his front half over the desk, resting his head in his crossed arms

Like he had done with Jefferson earlier .Washington delivered ten swats To Hamilton's backside before he started his lecture. 

"Now Alexander, why are you in trouble?"

"Because Jefferson doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He yelped as he felt a hard swat to his upper thigh.

"What did I tell you before Alexander. You are the one thing in life you can control. Other around you are not responsible for your actions." He gave three more swats.

"Now again, why are you in trouble?"

Hamilton struggled for a second before he felt Washington raise his hand. His eyes went wide. "WAIT! Uh. I uh. I punched Jefferson, and it was my decision to do so!"

Washington placed his hand back down on Hamilton's lower back. "That's right, son. Now you have 40 left. If we can power through this with no interruptions, and I'll consider lowering the belt count."

"Yes sir." He relaxed himself against Washington. He knew that 40 was going to hurt, but it won't be the worst he's ever had.

Washington raised his hand, and continued swatting. Hamilton was biting his tongue to hold back his hollering. He would let out small frustrated grunts on the harder swats.

By the 30 swat, Hamilton grunted at every swat. His eyes full of tears, and seconds away from spilling. 

His grunts turned into a full sob by the 40th swat. He counted down in his head, as Washington delivered the last ten swats. Slightly harder then rest.

Washington let him cry out for a minute before standing him up. He held him steady before calling Jefferson out of the corner. Both boys were red faced, and rubbing their bottoms.

Washington sighed. "Let's hurry up and get this finished Both of you over my desk. With your pants down. Hamilton since you took your punishment well. I'll lower yours down to twelve. Jefferson you still have the ten."

They both nodded and walked to the front of his desk. Hamilton was still lightly sobbing form just getting spanked. Jefferson's eyes were dried, but still red rimmed. They both lowered their britches, and bent over the desk.

Hamilton flinched as he heard Washington unbuckle his belt. A few seconds later, he let out a yelp. Washington had swung his belt square across Hamilton's bottom. 

Jefferson smirked at his pain. "So much for that tolerance for pain nonsense." Washington was quick to belt him across the bottom. He gritted his teeth, letting out a painful grown.

"That comment just earned you 2 extra swats Secretary Jefferson. I would advise you from letting out any more."

"Yes, sir." Jefferson responded through gritted teeth. 

Washington nodded and went back to swating. He was quickly alternating between both boys. 

Washington grew to know moth boys reations. Hamilton would ingnore what he did wrong until he was full on crying. While Jefferson would pretend not to be phased by it. Even though on the inside he was begging him to stop.

Washington was at the 4th swat now. Hamilton was limp and loudly crying over his desk. While Jefferson was propping himself up by his elbows, and gritting his teeth so hard that they could crack. Suppressing his every urge to cry out.

By the 8th swipe they were both crying and sobbing. Two chest heaving over Washington's desk. They were crying out apologist wanting this all to stop.

With two swipes left Washington stoped the swiping for a while to let them calm down. A few minutes later they were calm enough to here Washington speak. "For these last two swipes I want you to think about why you ended up in this position. Hamilton you're first. Are you going to physically fight anyone, if all they did was words again?"

"No, Sir!" Hamilton cried out. He began to cry over the desk again, as Washington gave him the last two hardest swats. "Ow! Ow! I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry. I won't fight him again. I promise." Hamilton sobbed into his arms as Washington took a step to be behind Jefferson.

"And you Jefferson. Are you going to keep antagonizing Hamilton, and fighting?"

"No, sir." Jefferson said with a strained voice. He let out two painful growls as Washington brought the belt down for the final to times.

Washington put his belt back on then picked up the sobbing Alexander. He stood him up, and hugged him tight. They embraced for a full minute before Washington broke it off. He leaned Into Hamilton ear, and whispered "Stay here for a minute." Hamilton was confused, but stayed put. 

Washington then went to back to the desk in picked up Jefferson also embracing him in a hug. After a minute he broke the hug, and had the boys stand next to each other.

"Before we go back out there you two must shake hands as a truce."

"But, sir!" They both complained.

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Do you both want to go back over the desk?"

They both looked down in defeat. "No, Sir." With clenched jaws, they both reached out a hand, and shook.

Washington smiled at the fact that they could make contact with each other. Without someone getting injured. "After you wash your faces off. We can finish up this meeting. Hamilton I'd suggest putting a cold stake on that bruise. "

As the two began to walk out Washington stoped them. "One last thing, if either of you act up again. I will not hesatate to bare your bottom in front of everyone. Understand?" They nodded, and left to wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always. Thank you all for the prompts you sent in. They all turned out awesome!
> 
> As for the status on smut for this book. A majority decided that they dont want it. I have decided i wont put any in this book, but i will do a different book that will allow it. I wont update it as often as this book, but i will post it when i can.


	20. Cabinet battle 1 pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington has to keep is promise. After Hamilton continues to act up at the constitutional convention. He must once again knock him off his pedistle. This time with a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x hamilton
> 
> Shout out to spiderlily for the prompt.

"Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony, and no where is it stronger then in Albany. This colony's economy's increasingly stalling, and honestly, that's why public service. Seems to be calling me. I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it. I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it. Now for a strong central democracy. If not, then I'll be Socrates. Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities. Hence why I was chosen to speak at this constitutional convention. As your New York delegate. I must speak what is best for our country. Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate."

Hamilton goes on to talk on and on about a new form of government. He talked for 6 hours, and the convention was listless. Other representatives whispered back and forth about the young speaker. "Bright young man." and "Who the F is this."

"If we give the states a new line of credit. They could thrive as a general nation." He looks over to Jefferson with an angry look. 

"Our southern states believe they have worked hard to say out of debt. But we all know the true reasoning behind the lack of debt is due to the free labor of those who have been enslaved."

Now the whole of the convention was mad at this fool. Sure he always scrapped with Jefferson, but now he insulting the whole convention. They where all on the edge. This bastered has be stoped before he gets the people to fall for his plan.

Burr steps up to the plate to stop his rambling. "Hamilton why must you always say what you believe. Every proclamation guarantees, free ammunition for your enemies."

"No such a thing. Every prolmation i make has purpose and meaning. Unlike you who has no believes in nothing besides climbing the the ranks, and trying to surpass me in everything. Which, keep in mind you still havent done so yet."

Washington furrowed his eyebrows at the comment. 'what is with that boy today? His attitude is growing to the status of unacceptable. He better watch himself if he knows whats good for him.'

"Burr what have you done for this country? Why are you at this conversation anyway. The only reason you got elected was because you changed partys to run against my father in law. How can we trust you as a representative whet you change your beliefs at the flip of a switch." 

Washington stood up. He could see where this was heading, and he did not want to deal with another incident like he had with Jefferson. He stood up and started walking toward the side of the room. "Hamilton, a word." He said gesturing for him to follow.

Hamilton huffed in frustration. "Alright ill be back in a minute. Dont steal anyone else's wife while i'm gone." Burr balled his fist and growled at him as he walked away. "  
____________________________________________

Washington looked at him with the devil in his eyes. He roughly grabbed Hamilton by the cloth of his shoulder. "Do you want to pull yourself together?"

"I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather."

"Young man I'm from Virginia so watch your mouth. This is your last warning. I hope you figured that out."

Hamilton slightly raised his voice in protest. "So we let congress get held hostage by the south."

Washington takes a deep breath. "You need the votes."

"No, we need bold strokes. We need a plan!"

"No, we need to convince more folks!"

"Well James Madison won't to talk to me that's a non-starter"

"Well son, thats probably because after he spent hours writing 29 essays helping you defend the constitution. You turn around and start to insult him. Calling him quote 'Mad as a hatter.' And saying that he 'In worse shape then the national debt is in.' "

"But sir look at him. He has gone mad with Jefferson at his side. I wouldn't be surprised if Jefferson had corrupted him. Honestly General, I think your starting to join them on the trail of craziness."

"Thats it young man." Washington grabbed a chair and sat in it. He then grabbed Hamilton by his wrist pulling him over. Washington started swating him right then and their. in full view of the congress.

"I. Told. You. If. You. Were. To. Continue. To. Act. Up. Like. A. Child. I. Would. Would. Tan. Your. Behind. In. Front. Of. Everyone." Washington said swating between words.

The congress was admonished. They all agreed that he needed it, but it still felt unreal to them. The Secretary of Treasury was over the presidents knee getting is butt spanked like a naughty child.

Hamilton kicked his feet as his behind began to turn pink "Sir! Stop this at once. I only spoke the truth."

"That 'truth' is nothing but your brattyness, and bullying of others. I will not stand by and watch you spew out obscenities to your fellow congressmen. They have been nothing, but patient and kind to your proposals. Yet when someone questions your thinking. You get defense and insult them on a personal level."

Hamilton began to grunt at the pain. He didnt even try to hold himself back. He was just to humiliated from the whole situation to focus.

"Yes Sir, I understand stand but-"

"But nothing. You act like a little boy in need of correction, you get treated as such. We are here to make a compromise on our new nations national banking system, not to create more enemies, and division amongst ourselves."

Hamilton used his arms to hug his sholders. Trying his best to cover his cherry red face. He didn't think it could get any worse. That was until Washington decided to pull down his britches.

He reached behind to try and stop him by throwing his hand back to cover himself. "No Sir! Stop! I'll stop the taunts. I will."

Washington just grabbed his hand and pined it to his back. With his other had he kept on swatting the now darker pink bottom. "You and I both know that, that is a lie Alexander. Once I let you up. Youll just start another fight. We have been through this enough times for me to know when you're being sincere."

This made many congress men furrow their eyebrows in confusion. What dose he mean he's been through this enough times? Has he done this more then once with him? If so how many has he done to know the patterns.

Thats what a majority did. However ever there was the three red faces of burr, Jefferson, and Madison who have felt the sting of the General before. They gave Alexander both a look of sympathy and 'you-kind-of-diserve-this.'

Hamilton was squirming around, and kicking over Washington's lap. The arm being pinned behind his back kept him in a sturdy place. 

When Washington didn't show any sign of stopping. Alexander let his grunts turn into sobs. 

The whole room was quiet. The only sound was Alexander's sobs, and Washington's hand. 

Hamilton felt pathetic. Here he was crying over the lap of someone, getting his bottom lit up. God how he felt like a little child. He began to more heavily cry at the thought of how he must look right now.

Washington noticed the increase in crying, and how the boy started to go limp over his lap. He figured that the embarrassment alone will effect the boy much more than the spanking ever could. He stoped swatting to ask the question.

"Are you going to keep acting up, or should we keep going?"

" I'm sorry, Sir! I'm sorry! I promise I'll behave. No more throwing jabs at others for personal gain!"

Washington gave him a last five swats and stood him up. "Good, now after were done with this conversation. I want you to apologize to those you wronged." Washington knew this was a major blow to the boys confidence.

"Yes, Sir." He let out a weak voice.

"Good. Now if you would like to continue to purpose your plan go ahead."

"Actually sure I think I'm done."

"Right. Well go sit down as we call the next speaker."

Hamilton went back to his chair while wiping his eye, and sat down with a wince. He did not say a word during the rest of the meeting.

Many congressmen (Mostly Burr, Jefferson, and Madison.) where on there toes for the rest of the meeting. All in fear of being pulled over like Hamilton had.

There where several times when they would look over to the boy with red rimmed eyes and send looks of sympathy. But truth be told. They were all happy to be done with his fits of passion.  
____________________________________________

The conversation could only be described as eventful. They were unsuccessfully unable to make a compromise on the constitution, but it was still very eventful. Many congress people couldn't decide what was more mine blowing Hamilton getting spanked, or him being quiet for the rest of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a story you want written. Leave me a prompts, and ill write it.


	21. The Adams administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander had published his opinion on President John Adams. Adams reads it and is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adams x Hamilton
> 
> Italics are the news papers publishings.
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt
> 
> And go check out FireFlame99 new book "cought red handed" its super good and a worth read.

John adams was sitting oh his chair. Resting like the couch like the lazy sloth he is. He picked up the daily paper. His attention was cought to the paper as he saw his name.

_An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment, known as President John Adams._

John leaned back in his chair. "Shit what is posted about me now."

 _The man's irrational.He claims that I'm in league.With British in some vast international intrigue?_ _Bitch_ _please!_

_You wouldn't know what I'm doin'. You're always goin' berserk, but ya never show up to work._

John crincled his brow. "I show up to work when needed. Who is this fool who spreads these lies."

_Give my regards to Abigail. Next time you write about my lack of moral compass._

_"_ Lack of moral compass? Did Hamilton write this?"

A _t least I do my job upon in this rumpus_ _._ _The line is behind me_ _._ _I crossed it again while the president lost it again_ _._ _Aw, such a rough life_  
 _Better run to your wife_ _._ _Now the boss is in Boston again_ _._ _Let me ask you a question._  
 _Who sits at your desk when you're in Massachusetts?_

He slams the paper on his lap in frustration. 'Damit! I knew it must have been that argent bastered Devil. I should have fired him befor he had the chance to quit." He picked up the paper to continue reading.

 _They were calling you a_ _dick_ _back in '76_ _, a_ _nd you haven't done anything new since_ _._ _You're a nuisance with no sense_ _._ _You'll Die of irrelevance. G_ _o ahead, you can call me the devil. You aspire to my level. You inspire to malevolence. Say, "Hi", to the Jeffersons!_

 _And spies all around me. Maybe they can confirm. I don't care if I kill my career with this letter. I'm confining you to one term_  
 _You fat mother-_ John grabbed the paper and crumpled it. Throwing it to the ground.

He stomped over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. Abigail his wife ran over to see what all the ruckus was about. Her face was softened as she saw his distress. "John dearest, whats wrong?"

"I'm seriously considering making dueling legal." He adjusted his coat and stormed out the door.  
____________________________________________

Alexander herd and angry knock at his door. He rushed to the door to see what was causing the loud noise. He swung opened the door to see who was there.

"Hello may I hel-oh, hello Adams. What are you doing at my home?"

"Yes, hello Hamilton. I came to ask about about the recent publication in the paper."

"Recent publishing? What are you referring-" his eyes went wide in remembrance. "Are you referring to the publication of my opinion of your presidency."

"nO, I wAs rEfErRiNg tO tHe wEaThEr. Yes I'm referring to the recent publications. What else would I be referring to?"

Hamilton smirked. "The weather."

Adam grabbed him by his jabot, and pulled him in tight. "Don't get smart with me!" He growled. "You know as well as I that the people believe everything they read in the papers. This will ruin my political career you idiot. "

He shook him by his neck, and yelled. "Do you realize what you've done."

Hamilton through Adams hands off of him. "Lay your hands off me. I only publish the truth. You did nothing to help our political system. I have done at least ten and a half of times your work load. While you have your 'vacations'. You didnt even have a really have a real job anyway."

Adams got up close to his face. "My job was to run the country. Which I am unable to do because of slander like you published."

"Sir, I am telling now, and forevermore. I don't publish lies. Every word of that is true. You will die irrelevant, and dickishness."

Adams gritted his teeth, and grabbed Hamilton my his shoulder pulling him down. He tucked him under his arm and began to swat at him.

Hamilton wiggled under his arm. "What is the meaning of this adams! How dare you come to my h-OW! My house, and insult me. Then swat at me."

He swated harder. "How dare I? How dare you publish an article of how i'm bisurk. How have done nothing for this country."

"OW! OW! OW! Because its true, Sir! The conversation, and Congress has done all your work! OW! You will choose taking a break over the country any day!"

Hamilton was kicking his feet around. Trying his best to last a blow on adams foot. Adams strengthened his grip, and placed his knee under Hamilton.

Hamiltons eyes watered at the pain. He grunted, and tried to shake him off as much as possible. But he was unable to get out of his grip.

"I will not let you up until you write a retraction to your publications."

He continued to angrily grunt. "I will print no such thing! That would indacat I was wrong in my opinions."

He continued to angrily grunt. "I will print no such thing! That would indicate I was wrong in my opinions. I will not-OW! equivocate anything." 

Hamilton was able to take his knee and lunge it into adams stomach. Adams loosened his grip enough for Hamilton to slip out. He pushed adams out of the doorway, and closed the door behind him. 

Adams held his belly as he pounded on the door. "Hamilton! Open this door and face me like a man, you coward."

"Fight you like a a man? You come to my home, and swat me for my publishings, like a child."

"You act like one. You cant even handle a simple swatting for your words. You then hid away from me on the other side of the door."

Hamilton was biting his lip unsure of what to do. He sat there in panic until he saw his son Phillip walk by. He looked to his boy and waved him over.

"Daddy, whats hapining? Whos at the door? "

Hamilton put a finger up to his sons lips, and shushed him. Then smiled "Phillip, i'm going to send you on a secret mission."

Philip's face lit up with excitement. He was nodding with a big smile. Hamilton smiled back at him, and whisper-yelled. "O.K. This is what you're gonna do. You hear the man knocking on the door." Hamilton pointed twords the door. Phillip nodded his head.

"O.K. I want you to go around the back door. Then I want you to go around to the front. Sneak up to the man, and pull his britches down." Hamilton said using his hands to animate the story.

Phillip covered his mouth and giggled. "O.K. Papa!" He ran around the back as Hamilton distracted.  
____________________________________________  
  
"Open this door Hamilton! You bastard! Come out here and fight me. "

Hamilton took off his belt and looped it while talking to the man. "I will not! I settle my battles like an adult. With words.

"Listen here-" he goes quiet for a second. Hamilton hears his sons giggles on the other side. "What the hell is this. Who are you , you little brat!"

"Daddy I got 'um. I got 'um" Hamilton smiled. He open up the door with is belt over his shoulder. 

Hamilton cocked an eyebrow at the now scared man. "Do you still wish to fight?"

Adams frantically shook his head. His pulled up his pants, as he ran to his carriage.

Hamilton turned to his son, and gave him a high five. "Good job buddy!" He hugged his son swinging him around in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a prompt you want writen? Leave in the comments


	22. Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Burr you get to see get to see what happened in the room where it happened. After Hamilton had been rude to Madison. Jefferson had made plans to get revenge for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamiton x Jefferson x Madison
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt.
> 
> Ngl not proud of this chapter. I had a bad headache when writing it.

* * *

"Madison you sickly dog! How are you today?" Hamilton called loudly as he entered the room.

Madison coughed into his sleeve in surprise. "Oh!, Hamilton hello. What brings you here?"

"Well I came looking for Jefferson. I wanted to talk about compromise on my federal banking, but I can see is not here right now."

"As much as I dont care for your opinions. I would be open to hearing of your strategy playout."

Hamilton lightly scoffed. "No thank you little man. This is a matter for more just me and Jefferson. I know your brain is a bit hazy from your illness. So I wish not to hurt it any further, by debating my plan."

Madisons was taken aback by the remark. "I can hear you My friends can handle your plan. During the last convention you spoke for 6 hours straight. I'm sure a breif meeting won't be harmful."

Hamilton smiled. "I'm sorry madison" he raised his hand to just below his head. "You must be at least this tall to be apart if the meeting." Hamilton chuckled at his own joke. "Anyway, tell me when Jefferson comes around will you? I need to discus this compromise."

"No problem, Hamilton" Madison said through gritted teeth. Hamilton gave him and nod and left.  
____________________________________________

A half hour past before Jefferson walks into the room to see his friend pacing back, and forth.

"James whats wrong? You look so distressed."

Madison stoped pacing and covered his fave with his hands. "One word. Hamilton."

Jefferson frowned shaking his head. "What has the blunderbuss done now?"

"Undermine my political ability due to my physical size and health. For a bastered he sure knows how to outcast others."

Jefferson tilted his head in confusion. "Undermined your ability? How so?"

"He said I was too short to attend the meaning, and to sickly for my brain to understand his plan."

Jefferson snorted a laughing. "Hamilton, of all people called you short. Thats a classic. Almost everyone towers over that boy. Then called you crazy headed? He is aware that his is the biggest addle pate in Congress. If anyone us crazy its him."

Jefferson grew a look of sympathy as his friend looked sadder. "What was he here here anyway?"

"He was looking for you. something about making a privet compromise about his banking idea. I had asked him about it, and thats when his started his tirade of insults."

Jefferson suddenly perked up an evil smile. Madison gave him a look of confusion. "What is it?"

I have an idea. If Hamilton wants a meeting. I'll give him a meeting he won't forget." He begins to explain his plan in great detail as madisons eyes grow larger.  
____________________________________________

A week later Hamilton arrived to the home of Jefferson. He had sent Hamilton a letter threw a messenger to meet him there.

_Dear Hamilton,_

_I am writing to request your presents. Madison had made it to my attention that you wish to make a compromise. Seeing as how we cannot settle this in the conventions. I believe it is in the best interest of the both of us if we discussed the matters in private. Without the others around to help choose sides, and make us more divided. If you would be so kind to meet me at my residence for a privet dinner. on the last Tuesday of the month 6 p.m. We shall discuss this further then_

_Yours truly T. Jefferson_

Although the request had seemed sketchy Hamilton found himself knocking on the door. A few minutes later a slave answered the door an led him to the dining area. Thats when he spotted Jefferson. Who was already sat at his spot.

Jefferson stood up and greeted him. "Hamilton, glad you could make it." He walked around the table then extended his hand out for a handshake.

Hamilton extended his hand taking the gesture. "I'm glad had to be here. Hopefully we can find a final compromise. and be done with this mess.

Jefferson winked at his slave, and the slave nodded back. Then left the room. Jefferson placed a hand on Hamilton's shoulder. "So about this compromise what did you have in mind?" He led Hamilton so his back was facing the door. So he didn't see as Madison snuck in.

"Well my plan is to have the union as a whole deal with the national dept. Instead of by individual state. What was your plan again."

As if on cue Jefferson pulled his shoulder so Hamilton was bent over the table. "My plan is to show you not picking on Madison."

Madison ran to behind them and gave Hamilton a hard swat with a belt. Hamilton let out a yelp. "OW!" He looked to Jefferson in shock. "Was your whole story a set up!"

Jefferson smirked as he pinned Hamilton's arm to his back. "Not all of it. I do wish it compromise, but i do believe we have some matters to attend to first."

Hamilton flinched again as Madison swung the belt. "OW! Madison you swing hard for a little guy." That comment only earned him a harder crack of the belt.

Madison kept on swinging as Jefferson taunted him back. "And you're pretty mouthy for a little guy. I don't Madison, should we stick him in time out until he can behave better?" The two Virginians chuckled at that.

"I don't know Thomas. Maybe we should send a letter to Washington. Telling him his boy is acting up again." Madison fired back.

Hamilton grunted and struggled against the hold. Unable to get up, because of the hold Jefferson had his arm pinned in.

"Oh, whats wrong Hamilton? Afraid daddys going be mad you're picking on people." Jefferson said to him as of he were a little child.

Hamilton kept letting out small yelps. He was sure by the hardness and amount of swings he was receiving. He'd have a hard time sitting for the next couple of days. "He's not my father!"

Jefferson cooed. "Aww. Madison look he's blushing."

He teased Hamilton more. "I dont know, Hamilton. You said some awfully mean thing to Madison. I think we should tell him."

Hamilton let out a huff. "Fine, I yield. Just let me up." He stuggled against the grip.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I know you know thats not an apology. " Jefferson said as Madison continued to swings.

Hamilton turned his head to face Madison. "Fine! Madison i'm sorry."

Madison swung harder. "A real apology Hamilton."

Hamilton huffed again and steadied his voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Madison. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Madison stoped the belt, and smiled. "Apology accepted."

Jefferson let go of his arm. He stood up trying his best to rub the sting from his backside. "So uh. Now that, that is done. Do you still wish to settle on the compromise?"

Madison and jefferson looked at each other then nodded. "Yes, I believe we should. Take a seat, and we shall begin."

Hamilton started for his char then changed his mind. "I'd actually prefer to stand."

Jefferson smiled. "Suit yourself."  
____________________________________________

After they finished their meeting. They all came out happy. The two Virginians came out with the nations capital, and Hamilton came out with a lesson learned, and a new power over the financial system.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Also thank You to all of those who told me you come back everyday to read the new chapter. It makes me so happy to make you happy.
> 
> Also i must apologize in advance. I will not be able to post tomorrow due to being to busy to write. Thank you for understanding, and see you all on Wednesday.


	23. Keeping The Camp Safe, While Washington Is Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington is away on a mission. In his absence Alexander tries to join in fighting with the regular soldiers. Lafayette catches him, and its not pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Lafayette
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt
> 
> Also thank you all for the 100 kudos. This means a lot to me.

Alexander was adjusting the bayonet on his riffle. "This gonna be great! With Washington gone on a mission, and Laff in charge of the camp. I can get out on the field for sure." He smiled to himself for his genius idea.

"I'll join the others when they start their march. I am already ahead on my work. So they wont notice i'm gone.

He triple checked he was prepared. When he poked his head out of the tent. He looked both to make sure the coast was clear. When it he casually walked out the tent in a regular soldiers uniform.

He spotted General Lafayette riding his horse with a line of soldiers behind him. All lined up by rows of two. Thinking quickly, Hamilton jumped into the back if one of the lines.

They walked in lines throughout the camp. Lafayette turned around to give an order. He turned his head quizzical. Noticing something different. "Their is something off, but for some reason I cannot place it." He tapped his chin while thinking.

Hamilton stood tall, clenching his teeth together. He was trying his best to say composed, but on the inside he was screaming. 'Oh my god. Please don't notice. Please don't notice.'

"Ten hut!" Lafayette yelled. All the soldiers stood in a tall stiff position. Hamilton noticing the shift followed their lead.

Lafayette's look of confusion broke when he got an Idea. "A-ha, I know what it is!" His face grew in anger. "The lines are uneven. Someone must have scattered. Who was the Sans-couilles spy."

The soldiers looked around, not noticing anyone missing. Lafayette sighed in frustration. "Fine, I guess we must do this the hard way." He took a piece of parchment out of his bag. "When I call your name, step of line. If a person doesnt move when a name is called. We will learn who was a spy."

Hamiltons eyes widened at the news. 'well this is bad, very bad. How did Laff even notice?' He looked to the side of him. Only to notice he was the only one without someone standing right next to him.

He cursed to himself. 'I am such a numb-skull. Why did I think to join in an orderly line. Instead of another troupe.'

He look up with chattering teeth, as Lafayette began to call names. "Tomas Owen." A man steps to the side.

"Isaac Hammond." Then another steps.

"John linn" Hamilton knew he was about to get cought. Their was only one way to avoid capture. Run.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. He turned around, and as quietly as he could walked off. Unfortunately for him, that was the exact moment Lafayette looked at the crowd.

"Hey you! Stop there!" Lafayette yelled and pointed. Hamilton started to run faster. Unfortunately due to his size. The other soldiers where able to catch up and tackle him. They held him in place, while Lafayette jumped off his horse.

He walked twords the bow with a wicked scowl. "Who are yo-" his eyes widened in recognition. "Hamilton! What are you doing here? I know for a fact that Washington did not give you permission to be out marching!"

"Come on laff." Hamilton wined "Washington's not even here. He won't know if you put me on the field!"

"I plan to follow **ALL** of Washington's rules while he is away. He told me to not let you out on the field. He said you are much to valuable to unnecessarily risk your life" Turned to the rest of his men. "Evens, you are in charge until I get back."

"Yes, sir!" The man called back.

Lafayette turned back to Hamilton. Grabbing his wrist. "As for you, my friend. We will meet in your tent. So you may learn your lesson." 

Hamilton struggled against the grip. "Come on laff. Were friends remember? Can't you let your fellow soldier slide once." He begged.

Lafayette gave him a swat, and started to pull him to the tent. "Just because Washington is not 'ere, dose not give you permission to be insolent."  
____________________________________________

About ten minutes later they arrive at Hamilton's tent. Hamilton still struggling against the hold on his wrist. Lafayette threw the grip down in anger.

"O.K. Laff, the show is over. No one can see us. You can drop the act."

"Over the desk, Hamilton. I am not playing around." Lafayette glared at his friend.

"You're serious about this?" Hamilton looked at his friend with concern. He was biting the inside of his cheek, to keep himself calm.

"Serious as an infected wound. Now over the the desk. If Washington can't keep you is line, someone else will."

Hamilton looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath. "Yes, sir." He slowly made his way over to the desk, scuffling his shoes on the ground. When he got to the desk he bent over. Placing his elbows on the wood.

Lafayette walked over to him and placed a hand on his lower back. "I'm sorry Monsure Hamilton, but you did do this to yourself. We cannot have any impulsive ideas spring around. Especially now." He raised his hand and gave Hamilton a hard swat.

Hamilton grunted as he rocked against the desk. Lafayette continued to land hard swats. "You not only disrespected Washington, but also me. Do you believe I am incapable of running this army, and keeping it in check?"

Hamilton grunts as the sting of his backside grows stronger. "No Laff, I just wanted to get some action on the field. I ment no disrespect to you."

"Ment no disrespect? Mon Ami, if then only reason you snuck around, was because Washington isn't here. Also mean you thought you could do what you wished while I'm in charge."

Hamilton started kicking his feet in protest to the pain. "Come of Laff. I'm serious. I just thought if he wasn't around. I could try it OW!" Lafayette had swated him extra hard for that.

"So your intentions were exactly as I thought. Lafayette is in charge. So I dont need to follow rules. " He mocked taking off his belt. "What if we had an attack, and you didnt know to plan? You could have blow the whole thing, and gotten yourself, or others killed. What would I tell Washington if you uh- how do you say -uh, bit the bullet." He raised the belt and swung it. Leafing a hard imprint on Alexander's behind.

"Ow, I don't know Laff! I'm sorry. I didn't realize how big if a deal it was." He was being bucked against the desk with each swing. His head was burrowed into his arms.

"Didn't realize? Hamilton dont pull that on me. I know you are a genius. That is why Washington doesn't want you on the field, and I will not go against his orders."

Hamilton began to let out little tears, and a small sob. "Im sorry laff, ill stay in my quarters, and do my work. I wont go against any more orders."

"Not after this you won't." Lafayette gave him a hard ten swipes with the belt. Hamilton was now sobbing over the desk in pain, and guilt. Just begging for this to be over.

"You have ten left. I want you to count them in French. Comprendre?"

"Oui, monsieur"

Lafayette brought the belt up high, and swung it down with a hard crack "OW! Un monsieur"

He swung again "OWW! Deux monsieure" he now heavily breathing against the desk. Trying his best to not choke on his sob

He let out a loud painful yell at the next swing. "Ahhhh! Trois monsieure" tears fell down his face.

The next three came in rapid succession. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Quatre, cinq, Six monsieure"

"Fore left Alexander." Before Hamilton had time to respond. Lafayette swung down hard three time. "Ahh! Ah! Ahhh! SEPT, HEIT, NEUF!"

Alexander was uncontrollably crying over the desk. He knew he only had one left, but still hated the thought. Lafayette took the belt, and gave it a final swing. "AHHAHH! DIX..."

Lafayette let him cry a bit over the desk, before lifting him by the arms to look at him. "Now Mon Ami, I dont want anymore of this nonsense out of you. I dont care who is in charge. You listen."

Hamilton wiped his face with his sleeve. "Yes, sir."

Lafayette nodded, and gave him a hug. After a few seconds they broke it. "Now 'amilton, I want you to sit at your desk, and write an apology letter to Washington. Telling him why you got in trouble."

Hamilton face went red. "Laff Please dont make me do that. You already punished me for this. I dont want him to be mad to."

Lafayette shook his head. "Do you want to go back over the desk for disrespect?"

Hamilton frantically shook his head no.

"Then get to it." Lafayette turned amd left the tent. While Alexander sat, and began writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Leave any prompts or ideas of chapters in the comments
> 
> Would you guys want a part 2. Where washington finds out? No one requested it, but it's an idea i had while writing.
> 
> SCHEDULE UPDATE: So I learned its really hard to post everyday. So I'm changing my schedule a bit to be more manageable. I will post tuesday-thursday and the weekends. Will not post on Monday or Friday. That way I have a bit more time to write, and so they dont come out all rushed.


	24. Keeping The Camp Safe, While Washington Is Away Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington received the letter from Hamilton. He was going to let it go until Lafayette filled him in on whats missing. Washington is not happy about being lied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x hamilton
> 
> Shout out seaace and pandasrus for requesting a part 2

Alexander huffed while writing his letter to Washington. "How can I write this, where it has enough to make Laf happy, but not enough for Washington to get mad at me."

He thought very carefully about his words before he started writing. He prided himself in his way for words, but for some reason he was a bit stumped writing it. After much deliberation he began writing.

_To George Washington_

_Sir, I'm writing to inform you of my latest transgression. On Tuesday the 21 I had dressed in a standard soldiers uniform. While I was dressed in such a fashion, I had joined the march of our fellow soldiers. While I was marching, I had been spotted out by General Lafayette. He had escorted me to my tent, where I was properly punished. I send my apologies sir, I mean no disrespect to you, or to General Lafayette. I can assure you sir. That this act will not happen again._

_Your most Obed, and humble servant_   
_A. Hamilton_

He read through the letter and smiled n satisfaction. "The perfect balance of truth, and apology. He'll be mad at me, but not enough for another punishment." He let the ink dry, before folding it, and pressing a seal.

He stood up from his seat holding the letter. Happy to be no longer sitting on his stinging backside. He left his tent to search for his dearest friend Lafayette. (Who was currently dropping lower on his list of favorites.)

He had found him tying his horse to the horse rails. He approached him and held out the letter. Lafayette looked at him, and narrowed his eyes. "Is this the letter?"

Hamilton nodded. "Yes sir. It states what I have done, how you took care of it, and an apology."

Lafayette grabbed the folded letter. "This better have what you stated, nothing less."

He shook his head. "No, sir. It has all that I have stated" white

Lafayette looked at him for a couple of seconds. "Alright, fine. I believe you. I hope you know I will discuss this with the General when he comes back."

Hamilton nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lafayette pocketed the letter. "Ill have a messenger take the letter to him. You get back to work."

" Yes, sir." Hamilton turned around, and walked back to the tent.  
____________________________________________

A few days later, General Washington arrives back at the camp. He hops off his horse, and heads straight for Lafayette's tent. He opened the flap to see the Frenchmen writing letters to others troupes. He stops his writing to see who had entered. He smiled when he saw the tall General. "Monseiure Washington, I'm glad to see your face. How was the mission?"

"Greetings to you to General Lafayette. The mission went well. Our southern neighbors agreed to supply 2000 troups."

"That's fantastic! 2000 men will surly help aid us in battle."

"I sure hope so. What is the status of the camp."

"It is very well sir. No spies have been spotted, only one transgression, and some of our men managed to hunt down some dear for a meal."

"Ah, yes. The transgresser. How is Hamilton by the way?"

Lafayette smirked. "He complains of being sore, but other then that. He has worked very well."

Washington smiled and placed a hand on Lafayette's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Lafayette. I know how hard it is to punish the other soldiers. Especially ones you see as family."

Lafaette chuckled a bit. "Yeah it was, That boy sure can put up a fight."

Washington cocked an eyebrow. "Fight? I herd of no such thing."

"It should have been in the letter Hamilton sent. Do you have it with you?"

"I do not recall any sort of disorder besides him dressing and marching with the other soldiers." Washington said pulling the parchment out of his satchel.

Lafayette grabbed the letter and read it. His anger growing with each sentence. "That little bastered. He left out half the things he was supposed to write"

Washington was taken aback by the sudden anger. "What else has he done?"

"Besides not completely telling you what he had done. He attempted to get out of his punishment using my emotions against me. Luckily I remembered what you said about following the guildlines. He also tried to run when we was about to be caught."

Washington took a deep breath calming himself. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He turned to leave the tent.

"Where are you going, sir." Lafayette called out.

"To find Colonel Hamilton. That boy has some explaining to do."  
____________________________________________

Washington walked into Hamilton's tent. The boy saw him walk in, and stood up saluting.

"At ease soldier. You have some explaining to do."

Hamilton stiffened when hearing this. "Sir, I deeply apologize for marching with the other soldiers. Lafayette has already punished me for my wrongdoing."

"So you will apologize about the marching, but not the running, trying to get out of your punishment."

"Sir, I can assure you I was properly punished. I am still sore from the belt-"

Washington landed him a hard swat. "Drop the act Hamilton. Lafayette filled in what you left out. Now we are going to Lafayette's tent for you to apologize."

Hamilton held his backside where he was swated. "But sir, I -"

Washington swatted again. "I will drag you by the ear if I have to. Get moving."

Hamilton gave him a short glare, and started walking. With Washington shortly behind him.

Hamilton gulped as the two entered Lafayette's tent. With Washington watching his every move. He had no chance to escape.

"General Lafayette, I believe that Hamilton had something to say to you."

Hamilton's ears burned red. Feeling embarrassed by the childish treatment. He bit his lip and started. "I apologize sir for not telling the whole truth in my letter. I did not wish to get in further trouble. So I had left out details."

Lafayette smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted."

Washington grabbed Hamilton's wrist, and looked to Lafayette. "Lafayette would you mind if I take care of Hamilton on your cot."

Lafayette shook his head. "No, sir. I do not mind." He said gesturing twords it.

Washington nodded back. "Thank you." He Proceed, and to pull Hamilton by the wrist over to the cot. Once there he sat down pulling him over his knees. He positioned Hamilton so his front half was leaning towards the ground, and his feet dangled on the other side. When he was satisfied with the position. He gave the boy a hard swat.

"OW! Sir, please don't! I'm still sore from the other day!"

Washington continued to painful swat his bottom. "Clearly no sore enough. If you had been truly sorry. You would have told the whole truth. I wouldn't have punished you. If you told the whole truth. Disappointed yes, but not re-punished."

Hamilton kicked at the swats "Ow! Ow! Sir, you wouldn't have?"

"No I wouldn't have. But I am very disappointed in you Alexander. Not only did you disobey orders, but you also lied to me. I know you know that is unacceptable."

Hamilton's grunts grew louder. "I'm sorry, sir. I am very well aware I'm supposed to follow direct orders given to me."

"You know, but still choose to disobey. Not helping your case Alexander." Washington gave a few extra hard swats. Earning him some loud grunts, and leg kicks from Alexander.

After about 30 more swats, Washington took off his belt. Hamilton began to panic. He used his hands trying to get up, but Washington had a too good grip to let that happen.

Washington looped his belt, and brought it down hard. Alexander roared out a yelp, as the leather connected with his backside.

"I. Will. Not. Have. You. Disobey. Orders. Again. Alexander. Do. You. Understand. Me? "

Hamilton was fully sobbing from the pain. "Yes, sir. I understand. Ill do as i'm told."

Washington pulled down his britches, and gave him a final 20 licks with the belt. Then set the leather next to him. Leaving to boy crying, and gasping for air.

  
He let the boy lay for a bit before Pulling his britches back up, and sitting him upright. He rubbed his back in circles until his sobs grew farther and farther apart. He stood up and set the boy on the bed. Alexander winced when his bottom made contact.

Washington looked at him then dug around in his satchel. "O.K. Alexander. Now because of your lies. You're getting your mouth washed out. " Washington found a new bar, and pulled it out.

Hamilton frantically shook his head. "No! No! No! Sir, please don't."

Washington have him a glare. "Unless you wish to go back over my knee. I'd suggest opening your mouth. Hamilton Hesitated for a second. Then opened his mouth. He let out a small wine, as Washington pushed the soap in.

"Thats going to say in there for ten minutes while i have a meeting with Lafayette. If you drop it or take it out. You're getting ten with the belt. Understand?"

Hamilton nodded his head, as a tiny teardrop fell from the nasty taste in his mouth. Washington gave him a nod, and walked over to Lafayette.  
____________________________________________

After the ten minutes Washington and Lafayette walked over to the boy. He had tears in his eyes, and soap suds dripping form the corners of his mouth.

"Alright son, you can spit it out. But I better not hear any more lies from you."

Hamilton pulled the bar out as fast as he could. Trying his best to remove the taste from his mouth. "No, sir. No more lies out of me."

Washington gave him a nod. He then picked up his looped belt from the bed. He grabbed Lafayette by the shoulder and gave him a hard swat with it.

The Frenchmen jumped back in suprise, holding his behind.

"Thats for not reading the letter before he sent it." Lafayette gave him a glare, bit dropped at as soon as the General gave him a warning look.  
"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have an idea you want written? Leave it in the comments, and ill write it.


	25. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Herc is back at it again. Alexander is convinced by some friends to go to a brothel. Hercules get word and has to go rescue him, and teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Hercules
> 
> Shout out to BalanceOfAWalnut for the idea

Alexander was at another gathering with his friends in their newly formed literary society. He sat and listened to his friend Edward Stevens complains about the new new rules of the campus. "President Cooper is ridicules. No women on campus because he is afraid of ladys of the night wil try corrupting us. That well be too tempted by women, then focussing on our studies." 

Hamilton nodded in agreement. "A part of learning is growing acustom to outside distractions. But I do agree he has taken it to far. "

Stevens stared at in the group with a mischievous smile. "You know, there is another way."

Hamilton gave him a quizzical look. "Another way? What did you have in mind?"

Stevens gave them all an intence look. He waited a few moments for suspence. In a quiet voice that could only be heard within the friend group, he whispered. "We could go to a brothel"

They all stayed quite; with their jaws hanging low. Giving each other nervous glances. Nicholas Fish spoke up about his concerns. "Do-Don't you have to be 18 to go to those? We could all get in some big trouble if we get caught. Possibly expelled."

"Yeah, I do not wish to put a stain upon my record. My name is currently clear in Coopers black book of disobedience, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Don't worry. We just have to say we're adults and we're in. No one needs to know. If any of our guardians ask where we are. We can just tell them we are having an overnight study session in the library. We are all over achievers, so it wont sound suspicious."

After a few moments of thinking, Hamilton let out a sigh. "Alright ill do it, but if we get caught. I'll beat you within an inch of your life"

His friend scoffed back at him. "O.K. short stack. I believe you." He turned to the rest of the group. "Are you all in too?" Another round of nervous glances before they all agreed to go. 

"O.K. So this is what were gonna do. We'll meet up in front of the tailors shop at 8 p.m. From there is about 10 minute walk to the brothel. We each bring about 60 cents. Bring more if you want something special. You can do as you please after."

They all gave each other some worried glances then reluctantly agreed.  
____________________________________________

Hamilton's hands were fidgeting while he walked up to his a guardian. He was preparing to tell his lie, but still felt a distaste in his mouth started talking. "Hey, Mr. Hercules."

The man smiled to the boy. "Ah Alexander, what can I do ya for?"

"W-Well I came to tell ya that uh, some classmates and I where going to do a study session tonight at the library. I-I'll be home around ten. If thats ok with you."

Hercules looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, ten if awfully late to be out, but if its for studying. I guess ill let you stay out. Just make sure its here, and the library. No where else."

Hamilton nodded his head. "Thank you Mr. Hercules. I'll see you after." The boy left the room leaving Hercules to his thoughts.

"Doesn't the library close at 9?"  
____________________________________________  
  
8 P.M. and Alexander was walking to the tailor shop to meet his friends. He still felt weary about the whole thing. He felt guilty for lying to Hercules, and for agreeing to go. He saw shop and his friends in the distance. He decided the it was to late to turn back now. He just puffed up his chest, and strode over to his friends. 

"Hamilton you bastard! I didn't think that you would make it." Stevens Cheered as he gave Hamilton a hug. 

Hamilton chuckled back in response. He looked around to see he was the last to show up. "I see the whole gang in here."

They all jumped at the shop door aggressively opening. An old man came out to scold the boys. "What you kids doing out so late!? Your lucky I don't report ya for lorting in front of my shop." He landed his eyes on Alexander. Pointing him a finger. "Hey I know you." 

Hamilton's heart skipped a beat. "No you don't. I'm new here." He used his hand to wave in the direction of the brothel. "Come on gentlemen, lets go." They all left before the old man could yell at them any further.

Once they where a safe distance away, they began to laugh about the whole situation. "That was so close! Hamilton did you know that guy?"

"No, but I think he knew me. I just hope for the benefit of all of us. He's just a crazy old man."

They continued their chat until they entered the building. It was dark, and smelled of fish and beer. Certainly a place For the modern worker, but not for the teens. They where all disgusted by the site, but did not want to appear weak in front of each other. Carefully they all approached the man at the counter. He gave them each a room number, and they went there separate ways. 

Alexander's hands were shaking as he opened his room. He saw a women for a spilt second, before he are rudely pulled back by the cloth if his shoulder. His face paled at who was handing his so rough. "M-Mr. Mulligan, what uh, what brings you here?"

Hercules growls in his ear. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Without another word, Hercules roughly pulls the boy out of the building.  
____________________________________________

Hercules pushed Hamilton to sit on the couch while he stood. "Explain to me why in the middle on the night. My mentor came to my house to scold me about you being out so late in town. After you told me you where just going to the library to study."

"Sir, I was just out with my friends."

"Is that why I saw you walk into that whore house. Then had to pull you out."

Hamilton sighed. "I just wanted to fit in. They all wanted to go, and i didn't want to be left out. I'm sorry sir."

Hercules kept his voice cool as he spoke "I don't think you are. Not only did you lie to me, but you also must have lied about your age to get into the brothel." 

He placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "You're a good kid, Alexander. But you need to know how dangerous that was. What if you had gotten robbed or hurt, and I didn't know ware you where. What if you got a disease from that women. Spending the rest of your life suffering because of peer pressure."

Alexander kept his eyes glued to the floor. He played with the ends of his jacket; refusing to look back up at the man. 

"Alright up. You're going over my knee."

Hamilton looked up in fear. "Sir, I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Boy, I said up. Now, unless you want this whole thing pants down. I'd suggest you listen."

The boy swallowed hard, then stood up. Hercules took his spot, and pulled him over in one smooth motion. Once he settled the boy, he gave the first firm swat. Making the boy flinch. He swated as he lectured

"I'm. very. disappointed. in you. Alexander." The boy flinched at each painful swat. "I. Know. You. Know. That. Making. Your. Own. Path. Is. Much. Better. Then. Following. Someone. Else's."

Hamilton squeezed his eyes closed. "I know Sir! I know! I made a bad decision in doing things I didn't even want to do."

"It us good that you admit to your mistakes, but you still made them. Therefore must suffer the consequences of your actions."

Hamilton started grunting at the pain. Hercules thought now was a good time to lose the britches. He stoped the swats just long enough to pull them down. He started the swats again causing the boy to grunt louder. 

30 or so swats later. Alexander's eyes where leaking tears, while he silently sobbing.

"Alright Alexander, get up. Your getting 20 with the belt. Then straight to bed. Understand?"

Hamilton slowly lifted himself up. "Yes sir, I understand."

"I want you over the arm if the couch." Hamilton nodded and did so. Burying his head in his arms. Hercules took off his belt and looped it. The clinking of the buckle making Alexander shiver. Hercules swiped the belt down on Alexander. Making the boy cry out between clinch teeth. 

Then the next strike making the boy hiss in pain. Hercules layed down ten fast hard strikes. Causing Alexander to cry out, and yell. He rubbed his forehead against his arms, using his hands to wipe away the tears.

The final eight, Hercules went at a normal pase, but harder hit. Leaving deep marks on the boys behind. By the end, Alexander was sobbing limp over the couch. 

The man put his belt back on then walked over to Alexander. He picked the crying boy off the couch, and engage him in a warm hug. Alexander melted into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while. Just happy to be done with this. "I'm sorry Mr. Hercules. I promise I won't go to any more brothels, or lie to you."

"That's good to hear. Now off to bed with you. I want you with me when I go to the shop tomorrow. You need to apologize to my mentor for being rude."

"I will, sir." Hamilton nodded his head. While Hercules placed a hand on his back. Guiding him to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave prompts and ideas in the comments of what you want to see.


	26. I Know You Stole British Cannons While We Were Still Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After barley escaping with his life alexand decides to run out into the feild to retrieve his gun. Hercules has other thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hercules x Hamilton
> 
> Shout out to myname for the idea

"Hold my rifle. I'm going in" Alexander yelled to Hercules, as he tossed his riffel. 

Hercules eyes went wide "Alex what the hell are you doing?"

"Just take my gun. Be safe. Make me proud." He began to run straight into the cannon fire. Hercules watched in horror and the boy ran out into the field. Ducking when he herd gunfire. 

"ALEX NO!" He threw down the gun and ran from the shower of bullets rain twords him. He narrowly escaped from all the chaos. His chest was beating like a drum from the adrenaline rush. The sweat making his close stick to him.

He ran back to the trench base. The feeling of safety quickly turn to worry, as he did not see Alexander anywhere. His eyes shook trying to repress the idea of losing the boy. 

He stumbled throughout the base looking for the boy. "Alexander! Alexander!" He called out. Frantically for an hour he covered every square inch of the camp. He fell to hid knees, and covered his face. "Alexander, if you died. I will never forgive myself for it"

His tear stained face looked up as he heard the crunching of footsteps on the packed dirt. Eyes growing wide as he saw the boy walking toward the camp wth a cannon, and a big smile on his face.

Hercules jumped up, and ran to the boy. Wiping his face as he did. He reached the boy and gave him a rib cracking hug. "Alexander! You crazy son of a whore! don't ever do that to me again!"

Alexander laughed and patted his back. "Ok, Ok, Herc. I'm alive, but i won't be for long if you don't let go." Hercules held of for a few more seconds, before letting go.

Alexander smirked at him. Then looked around a bit "Ok, ya big crybaby. Where is my rifle?" 

The taller man chuckled. "Good luck with that one. I actually dropped it saving my own hide. We got a cannon out of it anyway. One little gun- Alexander get your ass back here!" He yelled watching the boy run back to the field. It wasn't long before he started to chase after him.

"I'm getting my gun. We need all the help we can get. Losing firepower is now an option." The boy called out while running. Hercules stoped running towed him as a bullet wizzed by his head. He went back to the base. Resizing that Losing 2 soldiers is not worth the chase.

He just sat on a stump at the edge of camp. Waiting see if the boy will come back.  
____________________________________________

A half hour later the blue coated boy was walking into the camp, rifle in hand. Same triumphant smirk. Needless to say Hercules was quite a bit less happy to see the boy the he did before. 

Hamilton looked and nodded his head up. "I got my gun back." The taller man clenched his teeth together. Then grabbed the rifle from to soldier. The boy was confused for a second, until Hercules grabbed his ear, and twisted it. Making him bend over in pain.

"I hope the rifle is worth not being able to sit for the next few days." He growled into hos ear. The boy tried to wiggle out but the group was too strong. "I hope you're happy with your decision."

The other soldiers were you go confused, or laughed as he dragged the boy to his tent. Once inside Hercules laid the rifle on the wall of the tent. He let go of Alexander's ear, and cross his arms. "Care to explain why you ran out into the field."

"Did you have do drag my by the ear?"

"Do we have to have to have this conversation over my knee?"

Alexander clenched his jaw for a second. "No, sir."

"Then answer the question."

After a few more seconds Alexander answers "I just know we are out going in we need all the help we can get."

"We are also outmaned, outnumbered, and outplanned. If we we go in with nothing well come out with less. Your smart Alexander. I know you know better then this." Alexander looked at his feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. "What if we lost you today? Hm? One gun is not worth a soldier." 

There was a few a few seconds of silence between the two. Eventually Hercules let out a heavy sigh. "I want your britches down, and over my cot. Your getting 30 with the belt."

Alexander wanted to resist. To just yell no, and run off. After a bit of thinking, he realized that was a terrible idea. He could get shot on sight for running from a commander. He knew if he rested he would go right over Hercules knee. That would be a lot more embarrassing then just taking it like a man. With a deep breath ha walked over to the bed, pulled down his britches, and bent over.

He flinched at the sound of Hercules belt clink as the man removed it. He squeezed his eyes closed waited in anticipation. He let out a small yelp as the belt made contact.

He was juggling the idea of weather he was happy, or mad to not get a warm up. Once again cringing as the belt made contact. 

When it made contact for the 10th time Alexander began to breath heavy. Trying his best to stay composed. As the strikes grew it was proving harder and harder to keep his stability.

Hercules thought that now he had the boys attention. It was a good time to start the lecture. He swiped the belt. "Do you realize you could have died today with that stupid decision you made. We are at was, and I dont have time to grief over your loss." He swiped again. "Do you want your legecy to end here. By dying on the field for something that wasnt worth your life." 

Another swipe. "You you want historians to read the grate story of Alexander Hamilton who did why to young, and way to stupid."

The boy was letting out pained groans. A ball of guilt stuck in his throat. Not wanting to yell out and alert the other soldiers to what was happening. If they didn't already know.

Hercules continued without the belt making tears leek from Alexander's eyes. "I will not loose you Alexander. You here me. As long as I'm around. You're not going to die on my watch." Thats what did it. Alexander let out a choked sob as Hercules continued his swipes.

"You have ten swipes left, Alexander. When where done. I dont want you out on that field until you can lean how to make better decisions. Do you understand." He punctuated with a swipe.

"OW! Yes sir, I understand." He cried.

Hercules gave him a nod, and a swipe. "You have eight left. Ill do it fast so we can be done with this." Alexander gave a nod, and Hercules started his swiping."

The boy cried out eventually becoming limp over the bed. Hercules finished and quickly put his belt on. The then grabbed Alexander from under him arms and held him. "Hey, hey, hey, were all done ok. Were all done." 

He held the boy till the crys slowed down. He adjusted Alexander to look him in the eyes. "Listen here I better never have to do that again. You here. If I do they'll be hell to pay." The boy nodded. 

"Ok. Go pull up your britches, and I want you on. Horse grooming duty today." The boy went to protest, but Hercules held up his hand. "Unless you would rather be on over my knee duty all day" the boy huffed and glared at him while he pulled his britches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and i am super sorry for not posting for a week. I am still in good health, and thanks to those who asked. Its just been a hectic week with easter coming up. 
> 
> Leave any prompts and ideas in the comments


	27. History Has It's Eyes On You pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is greif stricken with this loss of his child. Because of that he becomes overprotective. He convinces Washington not to let him fight. When Hamilton still dose theirs hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x Lafayette x Washington
> 
> Shout out to myname for the prompt
> 
> Also if anyone here has a wattpad go check out my friend salamander0camelton their stories are awesome

The soldiers around the camp where cheering and screaming an another win. All except for a certain Frenchmen who had just received the worst news possible.

To Marquis De La fayette,

_Sir I write with great remorse and condolences. I'm afraid that your daughter Henrietta age 3, has passed away due to an unknown illness. The doctor's did the best that they could, but it was to late to retrieve her. She died peacefully in her sleep. While being help by her mother.Her remains where buried at the home estate. We are aware_ _thet_ _times are tough in your current situation. Both with, and without the tragic death. Yet it is better to be in the know then left in the dark. I pray you find hope and strength to keep on fighting. When you bring freedom to America, bring some back the France with you._

_Sincerely yours, Doctor Roberts_

He just sat their broken. 'I wasn't there to protect her. I-I could have done something. Anything, but I was here. Defending a country I love as much as life itself. I'll be damed if anything happens to this beautiful land, and all its inhabitants.'' One small tear rolled down his faces, and he wiped it away with an angry sleeve.

"Hey Laf come on. We're celebrating out here. Washington said he's gonna put me on the field finally." The caribbean boy yelled with a flask in his hand.

As if his heart could break more. He wan not going to loose more family. "No you're not. I can clearly see you're I'm intoxicated, and unable to properly risk your life." He yelled storming out of the tent.

The boy ran in front of him trying to stop him. "Wait, wait, laf where you going. You'll miss the party."

He stops dead in his tracks and looks at the boy. "I'm telling Washington that you are unable to fight in these conditions"

Hamilton put His hands on Lafayette's chest trying to push back. "Woah whoa, slow down. I am totally capable of fighting. Sure ive had a few shots but everyone here has"

The taller man uses brute strength to push by. He made his way to the Generals tent. His hair growing frizzy from the static of dragging his feet. He thundered open the flap. Leaving a very confused General. "General Lafayette, what is the matter. You look upset."

Lafayette glared daggers of the young Caribbean running into the tent. Then looked back at the General. "Acutely General Washington, it appears the Lieutenant Hamilton decided drinking before a battle tomorrow was a good idea."

The boy in question games "Am *hiccup* not" he covered his mouth in embrace embarrassment.

Washington furrowed his eyebrows. "Really Hamilton again! Is this the second or third time you've gotten in trouble for this?"

Hamilton looked down and toed his shoes. "3 times sir."

"That's 3 times to many young man. You have felt the strap enough to know that. I am very disappointed in you, Alexander." The boy turned red in the face, and refused to meet his eyes.

Washington took a deep sigh, and looked up to the Frenchman. "Lafayette you caught him. What should we do?"

Lafayette stood tall and authoritative. "For starters we should restrict him from the field. After that sir, I believe it is up to you." Alexander gaped at the man. He was about to protest, until the raising of the Washingtons hand.

"He's right son. Your grounded form the field until I say so" Hamilton looked defeated, and appalled at the same time. "Next I'm strapping you for getting drunk. Again! I want you over my desk and your britches down to your knees. Over the desk" he commanded. The clinc of his buckle made Hamilton flinch.

"B-But sir you're going to need all the help you can get. What am I going to do on the bench I mean."

He looped and snapped his belt. "On the bench youll be writing to Congress to tell them about our lack of supply. Now would you like to add a mouth soaping for attitude to that list of punishments."

After a few seconds of hesitation to Hamilton eventually said, "No, sir" and bend over the desk.

Washington turned to the Frenchman. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are dismissed."

Lafayette give a nod, and a salute then left.  
____________________________________________

Washington tutted. "This is the third time Hamilton. When will you learn that you actions have consequences. Your lucky Lafayette suggested to put you on a probation. If not you'd no be sitting for a month.!" Washington took his first swing. Making the boy bite down head.

"You. Will. Learn. To. Respect. The. Rules. Young. Man!" Washington swiped with every word. The boy was cringing an the beestings attacking his backside continued.

"OW! Sir! Don't we de-Ow! deserve a little celebration. We did jUST-OW! win a battle."

"But a battle. Is not the war. Alexander!" Punishing with every sentence with a strike. "Thousands of soldiers die every day out here do to poor leading. I will not put your life or anyone elses life at risk because you decided getting inebriated was a good idea."

The boy was yelping, and crying of this all to end. "Please, sir! I know I'm not supposed to drink while we are active. I'm sorry. I wont do it again!"

"You said that last time. Yet here we are. I highly doubt that you will keep that promise. You know how I feel about lying."

Alexander was doubled over in pain. His knees buckling into the desk. He repeated "Sorry, sir." into his elbows. His backside growing to a deep pink color.

Washington took his final swings, and put his belt back on. He waited for the uncontrollably crying boy to calm down. "You can stand up now."

With shaky arms he placed his hands on the desk. Slowly pushing himself up. He turned around, and stood in attention with his head held high. 

Washington gave him a small glint of pride for taking his punishment so well. "Alright son, you do this again, and I will never let you on the field. You'll be stuck on desk duty for the rest of the war. Understand?"

The tear stained boy boy enthusiastically nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Washington gave him a nod back. "Good. Now as General Lafayette segregated, and I agree. You'll be grounded from the field until I see your responsible enough to command." Hamilton was going to protest but thought better of it.

"Yes sir."

They shook hands, and where both happy about the mutual agreement "On your way now. You have a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave prompts and ideas in the comments.
> 
> Oh and sorry for only posting half the chapter the other day. I havent really been in a writing mood latley


	28. History Has It's Eyes On You pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of the last chapter where Hamilton still goes to fight after not being told to.
> 
> And go check out fireflame99's new book phillip x ham. Its super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton x lafayette

Hamilton was a bit stirred form Washington. Not to mention angry at his "friend" for rating him out. "Dam Franchie, what's it to him if I get slammed? I earned that position fair and square! He had no right to. Now I can't even man the field anymore. He's lucky I'm not challenge him to a duel."

The sore Caribbean boy marched himself to his tent to sulk, and do work. "This is less then not fair. I just got to be out on the field, and now I'm back on desk duty." He gently popped down on his chair, and started working on letters. Softly cringing if he sat the wrong way. 

"What gives him the right to decide my penalties anyway? Its not like he is in charge. Like hell if I'm going to listen to his rules. I don't care is Washington agrees. Dam Frenchie, what dose he know. He can just Casse toi for all I care."

He continued to grumble Obscenities as he finished his work. He wiped off his quill and put it in its holder. He slowly sat up still sore form the earlier. Taking a deep breath he marched his sorry butt to his cot to sleep.   
____________________________________________

Hamilton woke up sore and felt like he was on hell's doorstep. He slowly sat up trying to not touch the sore spots as much as possible. Placing on his jacket, he went out to receive his work for the day. Talking to himself as he walked. "Lets see, we start the march at 1500 hours. If i hurry I could finish the work, and be out on the field before the General notices I'm gone."

As fast as he could, he began to write like he was running out of time. Which technically he was. The scratching of his quilt on the parchment so sporadic that it almost tares. In the span of 6 hours he had managed to complete his 10 hours of work.

Hand cramping and slightly out of breath. Alexander smiled is satisfaction. "And 30 minutes to spare. Hamilton you old tom cat you did it once again." He gloated to himself. Grabbing his rifle and puts on his blue jacket. 

He ran to the stables and jumped on his horse. Sneakily trailing behind The army has they left. His horses mane blowing in the wind as it galloped. He could see the battle commencing a mile away. He picked up speed on his horse and charged right into the battle.

Musketballs zoomed through the air and the red and blue coats slaughtered each other. Black and white soldiers falling to the ground in high numbers. Alexander gritted his teeth as he shot his firearm. Watching it tare through the skull of a British soldier. He turned around as a blood covered red coat fired nearly missing him.

Unfortunately for Hamilton as he turned he locked eyes with a not so happy Frenchmen. The man gave him a look of both death and disappointment. He knew he was in big trouble, but their was nothing the Frenchman could do during battle. With an angry scowl. Laf went back to making the red coats redder with blood stains. 

Alexander was on edge but continued to fight for his life. By the end of the battle the Caribbean boy was covered in sweat and blood. His mind was not on the lifes he had took, but instead was scared of what wad waiting for him when he got back.

He cowered in fear and he saw the Frenchman tie the horse to the fence. The taller walked over to him and dangerously whispered in his ear. "You better be in my tent in ten minutes if you dont want to have a little chat with Washington." 

A new wave of fear washed over Alexander As the words and his brain. "Y-Yes, sir." Lafayette nodded, and walked off the other direction. 

Hamilton went to the nearest river to have a quick wash before he went. Being covered in blood is not the best thing to have when you are getting tanned. Well, nothing was the best when being tanned but being clean is better then not.

Still dripping wet, and in a fresh pair of clothes. Hamilton rushed to Lafayette's tent. His wet hair lightly soaking the top of his jacket. When he walked in to the Frenchman giving the death glare. "You better have a good explanation as to why you were on the battlefield." 

Both intimidated and insulted Hamilton bit back. "Because I belong on the field."

Lafayette to two steps forward. But Hamilton did not back off. "You know that Washington forbid such activities. The only reason he is not tanning you hide right now is I know he would send you home for something like this. You are a good friend, Alexander. I will not loose you today, or any other." His breath picked up speed, and his accent grew stronger.

Alexander gives a small, but noticeable flinch. Never breaking eye contact. Lafayette's emotions getting to the better of him lashed out. "You could have died today! Don't you understand that! Your son to grow up fatherless. Your wife to be a widow! And me lose a brother!" His lips trampled as looked at the boy. Pain clear on his face. 

"Laf. I am more then willing to die for this country. To create a better future for everyone. To make my name known and to have, and amazing legacy-" he

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS LEGACY IF THE ONES AROUND YOU CAN ONLY TELL OF YOUR SHORT LIFE. HOW YOU REFUSED TO FOLLOW SIMPLE REQUEST. THAT YOUR SON WILL BE TO YOUNG TO REMEMBER YOUR REQUIEM." His chest heaving as if he had run a mile. Hamilton's eyes went wide in fear. But kept as calm a composure as he could. His lip stating to temple.

"I am going on a short walk to cool down. You better be have those britches down and over my desk by the time I come back." He stormed out the tent without a response.

Hamilton stood their not knowing what to do. On one had he doesn't want Washington to know, and then be sent home a disgrace. On the other hand, he'd rather not find out the French way of getting whooped. 

After much deliberation he swallowed his pride, and pulled down his britches. He bent over the desk, holding himself up by his elbows. It wasnt long before the frenchmen walked back in holding a stick in his hand. "Before we start this, you must know that the only reason me or anyone dose this is because we care. We dont want you to waist your life on something frivolous like your legacy. I understand that legacy is important, but the path you are taking. Will make you lose it, Dying in the dumbest way possible. Drunk as a skunk while riding on a horse."

Lafayette layed the stick across Hamilton's bottom so he could get a feel of what is to come. The moment heated Hamilton Melted against the desk "No, No please! Not the switch please! just use the belt!"

"I would use the belt if it where effective on you. You still have belt marks running across your cul." These are the days hamilton wished he didn't know french. Only so the the threat would be less Intimidating.

The Frenchmen was horrified at how his friend reacted. He hated seeing him in pain, but also hated him unorderly risking his life. He will not lose anymore family if he could help it. With a deep breath, he swung the switch on Alexander's already sore bottom. Causing him to cry out.

Alexander curled in his toes and made himself as tight as possible, fastly hiding his head in his forarms. It made Lafayette want to shed a tear at the sight, but he persisted. Taking anther swing, and causing another loud cry. His sore backside sending pain through his whole being. The sweat from his forehead blending in with his wet hair. 

Lafayette delivered 6 strikes to his thighs, 8 to the lower bottom and 10 to his upper bottom. Leaving the boy screaming bloody murder. If the camp didn't know he was getting tanned before. They sure do now. 

As soon as he delta the last strike he threw the stick down and hugged the poor boy. "You are all done my friend. The hard part over." He held him tight with tears in his own eyes. "Don't you ever go against direct orders or I swear to that all who is holy. I will end you."

It was a solid 10 minutes before Hamilton well this calmed enough to speak. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry about breaking my suspension. I-I-It was rude and irreplaceable of me to do so."

"Your forgiven. Just dont do something that stupid again." Lafayette flashed a genuine smile.

They held each other for a little while longer. Laf eventually sent him off to bed.  
____________________________________________

Alexander was limping back to his tent the next day, arms full of the days work. Washington spotted the boy and ran up to him. "Hamilton, are you alright? I heard you yelling like a man man last night. Where you attacked." 

Hamilton smirked. "Well i can say something definitely bit me thats for sure, and i learned that the French can be real pain in my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave prompts of what you wanna se in the comments.
> 
> Also alot of people tell me they want More phillip x Hamilton. Please tell me if you have any prompts.


	29. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not a chapter but i have some awesome news.

So this is mostly because I write on their and post on here. I am announce that I am publishing my stories on wattpad.

Yes i will still post all the chapters on here but they will also be on there too. 

I currently have the first 5 chapters on the. So if you prefer to read on wattpad go check it out. 

My account is still spiderboi__15. My profile pic is Laurens riding a turtle (may change for future readers. The only book i have on their is this one.

Anyway i hope you all are doing well during this pandemic. Stay safe and wash your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. I still need more phillip x hamilton prompts. I have a lot of request for these two but little to no prompts.


	30. My Father Commanded Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip learned a new word and his father is not happy about it. After telling his son not to say it, Philip has another slip up. Making it so his younger siblings learn and repeat the word. This makes Alexander more then unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philip x Hamilton
> 
> Shout out to fireflame99 for the prompt.
> 
> Disclamer: swearing

Phillip furrowed his eyebrows mispeling a word on his parchment. "Fuck, now I have to rewrite the whole thing."

Alexander stoped mid-step to look into his boys room. "You wanna repeat that young man?"

He turned around at hearing his fathers voice. Face growing read form embarrassment. "N-Nothin pa. Just writing for school."

"Are they teaching you how to swear in school? I don't remember learning that in class."

Phillip looks down not wanting to meet his father to his eyes. "Sorry pa, I didn't meant to." He figited with the nib of his pen. Tying the not focus on the disappointed gaze.

Alexander placed a conferring hand oh his shoulder. "It's ok Phillip. Just don't do it anymore. This is your one and only warning. Understand? I dont want to hear one of your siblings hearing you and repeating it."

Phillip blushed a little red "I understand pops." Hamilton patted his shoulder a couple of times 

"Ok buddy, I trust ya" he walks out the room, and Phillip continue his work.   
____________________________________________

William and Alex Jr ran through the house on a rainy day. Eliza said no playing out in the rain. So the boys decided to play tag inside. Creating quite a stir threw out the house.

Phillip was working on his school project in the kitchen. Growing more frustrated as his siblings make the table bounce with their footsteps. He sighed out his nose. As he fixed a piece on his model.

As they ran by, William bumped into the table, knocking over Philip's project, and shattering it. The little boy looked scared, and his brother furious. "What the fuck is wrong with you little fuckers. You just fucking distroyed my project!"

William looking like he was about to cry. "S-Sorry Pip, I didn't mean to."

He looked at his siblings with a scowling look. "You're lucky i'm running to pops right now. Get out of my face before I change my mind!"

Both little brothers ran out of the room faster then a bullet. Philip bent down to gather the savible parts if his project. Fealing a tinge of guilt for yelling at his brothers. "I really shouldn't have done that. They where just playing around." He sighed placing his project on the table   
____________________________________________

Nearing 8p.m. The family was relaxing in the den, and winding down before bed. Alexander was silently reading Gulliver's Travelers in his chair. Once in a while taking a glace at his sons playing with toy soldier's on the floor.

"Pow pow, take that you fucker." William said making a soldier shoot with his gun. Alexander popped his head up, while Phillip sank into his seat.

"Ah, fuck you shot me." Came from Alex Jr. The father had never looked more horrified in his life. 

"Boys! Dont say that! Where did you even learn such a word!." Alexander yelled at them. The two jumped back in feat, as Phillip contemplated running for the hills.

"Ph-Phillip said it, Papa. H-He said it when I accidentally knocked over his project." The scared boy said to his father. "He-He said we where fuck-er's for knocking it over." Phillip was now covering his face with his book. His shoulder's clenched in fear, as his brother ratted him out.

Alexander looked at Phillip sternly. "What happened to not repeating it?"

The boy lowers the boom to just below his eyes. "Sorry Pa, I didnt mean to. It just sort of slipped out."

Alexander lightly shook his head. "Sorry's not going to cut it this time. Not only did you swear again, but you swore at your little brothers. That is unacceptable, and you know that. I want you up in my study. Nose in the corner. Now."

It took Philip less than two seconds to close his book, and run up the stairs scared to know what would happen if he resisted. 

Alexander turned to his two younger sons and explained what they did wrong. "Boy's, fuck is a bad, and I dont want to hear it from either if you. Since you didn't know I'm giving you a warning, but if i hear it again. You're going stright to my office. Understand?"

"Yes, papa" They said in unison. Alexander smiled and patted his sons shoulder.

"Ok. Have fun with your soldiers. I have to go deal with your brother.   
____________________________________________

Alexander walked upstairs with a rag, cup of water, and a bar of soap in his hand. Philip standing in his fathers office, with his nose to the wall. Holding his toung between his teeth in anticipation. He flinched slightly as the door of the office opened. 

Alexander walked inside and set the Items on the desk. "Philip, out of the corner, and stand here in front of me" The boy existed the corner, and stood in front of his father. slowly dragging his feet as he walked towards him. He had his head down refusing to make eye contact.

"Philip, not only did you swear again after telling me you wouldn't, but you taught it to your brothers. Both you and especially them are all to young to be talking like that." 

He grabbed the chair from behind the desk, and brought it to the front. "I'm Washing your mouth out so you can get rid of those filthy words. You're getting five minutes. After that your getting tanned. Now sit while you still can." Philip plopped on the chair. While Alexander started to suds up the bar.

Philip looked up to his father with worried eyes. "Pops please can you let it slide. Just this onc-" He was interrupted by Alexander shoving the bar in his mouth.

"I have let it slide before, and now you siblings know the word. I will not let my children speak worse then street rats. 5 minutes. Stating now."

The soap wasn't bad at first. Just a gental gross taste in his mouth, but the taste grew stronger and stronger. Making the boy wiggle in his seat, and clutch the sides of his chair. 

The taste grew vulger in his mouth as the soap grew sudsey from his saliva. Tears were running down his cheeks. Alexander felt small guilt for putting his son in such distress. 

After the 5 minutes Alexander told Phillip to spit out the soap. The boy immediately took the soap out, and spit in the cup. Alexander let him calm down for a few minutes before continuing on.

He placed his hand on his sons shoulder. "Come on, son. Lets get this over with."

Philips teeth chattered at the news. His father placing the cup out of the way, as to not get broken. "You're going to get a warm up over my knee, and 16 with the paddle over my desk. Then straight to bed with you."

"Yes, Pa"

Alexander sat on the desk. While Philip wiped his eyes. The taste in his mouth still in disgust. 

The father taped his leg expectantly, but the boy stayed sill as a statute. Alexander waited a few more seconds before growing impacent. "If I have you pull you over. You're going to get a really long warm up."

But the boy maintained his stance. Really not wanting to get whooped. The father gave him a count of three before grabbing his arm, and pulling him over. Landing a firm swat before adjusting the boy

"Papa No! I won't curse anymore, I swear!"

"You keep swearing. Thats the problem Pip." Alexander raining down swats and rapid succession. Philip wiggled and kicked his legs at the new found singing on his backside. But nothing was helping.

"Would you quit moving. Your only making I harder on the both of us." Alexander slapped two times extra hard, before going back to regular strength. 

"But papa it hurts!" Philip started a small sob at the hard swats. Making him feel more venerable then ever. 

Alexander gave him 20 more swats before standing him up. Phillip looked at him with nearly tear-stained eyes, and a quivering lip. "I-I'm sorry pa."

Alexander bit his toung . Resisting the urge to hug his upset son. "Like I said, 16 with that paddle, then to bed. Lets get this over with. Please go get the paddle out of the closet."

Philip's breath hitched at the news. You waited a full 5 fearful seconds, before going towards the closet, and retrieving the pedal. Then giving it to his father. Alexander looked him in the eyes before tapping his leg with the wood. Phillip bit his lip. Then went over. 

Once Philip good, and in place, Alexander started swinging. The first 2 swats Phillip let out in little yelp, Then settled into the pain. By the eighth swat he begin to sniffle, and by the 10th he was full on sob with tears falling out of the eyes.

Hamilton paused for a moment to let his son regain his composure "It's okay buddy we only have 6 left." Phillip still sobbing nods for him to continue.

He swung down the last six with the paddle. Setting the wood down next to him, as his boy sobbed out. Alexander running his hand up and down his sons back to calm him.

When Philip reached a state of a small sob Alexander stood him up. "Are you gonna swear again?" 

Phillip frantically shook his head. "N-No papa, n-no more swearing." The second the last word left his mouth, Alexander had him pulled into a hug. 

"You know how much I hate doing that. I dont like to punish you, or any of your siblings. Just behave, thats all I ask."

Phillip wiped his eyes again. "I will papa. I will." 

Alexander smiled and hugged him one list time. "Alright Phillip, off to bed with you." He walked his son to his room. Tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really like making them. And super thank you to all of you who gave me philip prompts. I really aprecate it. As always leave prompts and ideas of what you want to see in the comments.


	31. You're The Closest Friend I Got pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a massive screw up on the field. The army ends up loosing men and land. Unfortunately the certain Caribbean boy who is responsible for it was on probation. Laurens decides that taking the blame for his best friend would be the best option for the whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington x Laurens
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for like a month. End of the year exams took up a lot of time. That and isolation is making me loose motivation for anything. I'm glad to be back and hopefully return to normal

Boom went the cannon in kips bay. A new battle to save what land they have. Washingtons instructions. "Do not engage in battle unless you have to. Hit them quick then get out fast.

Alexander and his men stay quiet as a mouse walking to the territory. Each man walking In lines of twos to hide their numbers. 

Alexander whispered to his men. "Stay vigilant, Prepare yourself, and keep an eye out for any stray red coats. He could strike at any moment. 

On the other side of the field was lieutenant John Laurens. His men waiting for The signal as Washington had instructed. Lauren's eyes glued to the signal target. That was until he saw a movement from a Certain Caribbean boy.

A red robin had flown by the boys eye line, and unfortunately mistaken it for a red coat. He signaled his men and charged the field. The battalion of 50 men charged the field to chased after the fictional red coat.

Laurens knew that the plan was busted. He signaled for his men to join the battle. All the men in Battalion raced to the field, alerting the red coats of their presents.

The show was a bloodbath. Black and white soldiers Blasting each other Back and forth. Cannons blasted across the field. Taking fellow soldiers heads clear off. 

After a several hour battle The revolutionary soldiers retreated. Leaving kips bay to the British. During the battle of they've lost 35 good lives. Along with the land taken by the British.

Alexander and John both went back to their tents after the battle to clean up. Alexander sponge the blood off his face. While Lauren's was sewing up his uniform.

"I wonder what set off the attack before the Signal. Washington's instructions were until The signal was given unless we spotted a group of redcoats coming. I saw none while on the hill." Lauren's said while finishing up one of his stitches.

Hamilton's eyes slightly widened. "What do you mean you so no red coats? I know I saw or when we ran into the field."

"Alexander, you must be mistaken. There was no one around before your men started charging."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. There must have been. We lost kip's bay, There is no way I made us lose that much land because I was seeing things."

"I'm afraid looks that way."

"But I'm already on probation. F. word it gets to Washington About my mistake I could be on desk duty for life, sent home, or even shot for it."

Laurens look worried for his friend. He knew the General didn't joke around about this kind of matter. After a few moments of careful deliberation, Laurens told his best friend his idea. "I'll take it."

"What?"

"I said I'll take the blame for your actions. I'm not on probation right now and what have a lesser sentence for this infraction."

Hamilton looked worried for his friend. "I can't let you do that for me. As much As you are a good friend to me. I would never want you to be put through any punishments for a crime I did. I deserve whatever comes at me. I failed my men and this army."

"Think with your head for a minute. The worst that would happen to me was I would be put on probation, and maybe be sore for few days. If you were to be charged with this crime The penalties could keep us from not seeing each other again. That is not something I am willing to let you do."

As much as Alexander hated the idea he agreed to it. "I will only accept this if we compromise, and let me take the blame if you mess up while on probation."

Laurens chuckled. "All right my friend. We have a deal"

The two made eye contact in shook hands to seal the deal.  
_______________________________________________

A half hour after the army returned to the camp. Washington call his general's into his tent. In a line stood Laurens and Hamilton Facing the snarling general. 

*What in the hell was that? You both knew very well That the signal meant to go! Not before! Not after! Who's bright idea was it To ruin the plan and lose more of men, land and resources than we have to spare! Well!?"

Both men flinched at the lecture. After a few moments of silence and a stern gaze from Washington, Lauren's stepped up. "It was me sir. I thought I had spotted a red coat and set my men into the field. Alexander spotted me, and followed my leader like instructed. I take full responsibility for the loss of this battle sir."

Washington was fuming at the response. "Alexander get back to your tent, and file my paperwork work. I must have a brief discussion with lieutenant Laurens." Alexander gave one last guilty sympathetic look as he walked out.

Washington gave a stern look to the young soldier. What was going through your head soldier!? We don't have the men nor materials for that kind of mistake! Do you realize how many men we just lost today! I bet King George Is having a field day about this small win in their book! You're lucky I'm not having you hanging right now! We have only 3 command generals available and Hamilton is already on probation! I'm placing you on probation too! Poor general Lafayette must take on the work of 3 men because of your bad decision making! No I would like you to stand in the corner of the tent For half hour while I think about how to deal with you!" 

Washington was panting by the time he finished his lecture. So angry that he was a half away from striking the boy to the ground. Laurens gave a nod before rushing himself to the corner. 

Washington waited a full half hour Until he was calm enough to deal with his soldier. He sat on the end of his desk and called over Laurens. "Front and center holder"

The curly hair boy stood in attention in front of the general. Head held high, and ready for what face is him.

"I have decided you will be put on a minimum of 30 day probation. In addition a minimum of a thirty lash straping. More added if needed." He taped the desk. "Hands on my desk son." 

Without hesitation Laurens followed the instructions. 'This is for Alexander. do it for Alexander.' Can you repeat it in his head. The mantra is the only thing that kept him from cracking the ice.

Washington went to his storage box And got out the strap. "Let's get this done in over with. After this I would like you to go to Lieutenant Hamilton, and apologize for getting him into this mess."

Laurens glared at the desk but answered with the simple "Yes sir."

Washington wasted no time I'm bringing the strap down on the boy. Laurens was so focused on his mantra that he hardly even flinched. Once again the strap fell in the boy didn't flinch.

Washington would swing 6 more times before the boys started to grunt and pain. Even then it was settle and noticed

By the end of the punishment, Laurens was hiding his face in his arms. A sob stuck in his throat refusing to show his discomfort.

After a firm pat on the shoulder Washington pulled the boy up. "I want you to go straight to your tent, and for the rest of the month you are on desk duty with Hamilton. Is that understood soldier?"

Lauren's gritted a "Yes sir." between his teeth. He straightened his clothes, and marched out the tent.  
____________________________________________

Hamilton sits Up on his cot when his best friend enters the tent. "How'd it go?"

Without making eye contact Laurns went to his cot, and laid down. "Painful! How did you expect it?" 

Alexander guilty laid down on his caught and try to his best to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you thought and what prompts you want to see.


End file.
